Bet u wish u had me back
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Kagami-kun le ha dejado solo, para volver a América. Haru ha escogido a alguien más y él ha tenido que dejarle ir. Dos corazones rotos con férrea voluntad de seguir su propio camino, que irremediablemente colisionan en un encuentro. 'Apuesto que me quieres de vuelta. Otra oportunidad para ganar, es sólo eso' [MakoTetsu/KagaKuro/MakoHaru]
1. Así es como el fin empezó

_Laliho~ Rizel reportándose con una nueva historia. La verdad es que me gusta experimentar con los personajes, y platicando con unas amigas, decidí sí empezar un crossover entre éstas dos series que me matan. _

_No sé cómo resulte, pero le pondré mucho empeño._

_¡Espero me dejen sus opiniones! Empezamos con corazones rotos. _

* * *

**BET U WISH U HAD ME BACK**

**Capítulo uno**

_**~Así es como el fin empezó~**_

Doloroso, angustiante, insoportable. Cuando su cerebro procesó la noticia, una ausencia se desplegó en su pecho. El lugar donde se suponía debía estar su corazón, ahora sólo era un mediastino hiriente.

— ¿Volverás a Los Ángeles? ¿Así nada más, Kagami-kun?— preguntó. El temblor en sus palabras distaban de su, comúnmente, monocorde voz.

El pelirrojo, que de pie permanecía a su lado, mirando por la ventana de su apartamento, suspiró. Era algo inevitable, no obstante, las circunstancias habían premeditado las cosas. Debía marcharse la semana próxima o no volvería a tener oportunidad alguna.

Por su parte, el más bajo hizo uso de todas sus facultades para tranquilizarse. El que fuera frío en apariencia para explotar su _misdirection _no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos. Él en realidad era bastante sensible, aunque a veces eso le pesara admitirlo. Y Kagami lo sabía.

Y sabía también que su sombra terminaría aceptando, sin detenerle (aunque eso le decepcionara un poco). Kuroko exhaló resignado.

— Sólo deberás prometer que harás tu mayor esfuerzo, Kagami-kun.

— Es una promesa de por vida.

Le envolvió en sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, con aprensión y desespero. A él también le dolía dejarlo. En especial cuando su relación apenas florecía con plenitud. Volvería por él… algún día. Y si no era demasiado tarde.

Tetsuya no lloró, ni ese día, ni los siguientes. Tampoco cuando le despidió en el aeropuerto. Quizá porque se había empeñado en disfrutar el tiempo que les quedara, quizá porque tenía esperanza, quizá porque sabía que no sería para siempre O quizá, porque aún lo sentía tan irreal.

Una semana más transcurrió. Taiga lo había llamado cada mañana para darle los buenos días, en las tardes para recordarle que no debía desfallecer en los entrenamientos y en las noches para desearle dulces sueños.

Eso le contentaba un poco. Sin embargo, la ausencia era tal que pesaba sobre su cuerpo sin piedad. ¿En qué momento había quedado tan enamorado? Lo sabía, y eso dolía más.

— ¿Estás bien, Kuroko? — cuestionó Hyuuga, que se había acercado a él al verlo tan distraído.

— No es nada, capitán. Disculpe si estoy ocasionando problemas. — susurró, dispuesto a volver a la cancha a practicar tiros.

— Eres fuerte. Tienes que mantenerte firme. Después de todo tan sólo vas a la mitad de tu segundo año en la preparatoria.

Cabeceó afirmativamente, agradeciendo el interés de su capitán por animarlo. Era verdad, aún le quedaba un año y medio en Seirin y no podía desperdiciarlo sintiéndose como se sentía. En especial cuando sus senpais estaban a nada de graduarse.

El calendario siguió su curso. Las llamadas y mensajes comenzaron a disminuir. El contacto y las noticias a desaparecer, hasta anularse por completo. Suspiró. Había supuesto que eso podía pasar. Y pasó.

De cualquier forma, ya no importaba. Él debía también comenzar su nueva vida. Pronto ingresaría a la universidad. Y tenía la ansiedad de encontrar su propio hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba desconcertado y, ¿por qué no admitirlo? Destrozado. Pero como él le quería tanto, no podía más que desear que fuera feliz. Anticuado, ciertamente. Las últimas semanas de su último año en la preparatoria fueron tan efímeras. Y por primera vez, tuvo que fingir su apacibilidad.

Aunque hubiera decidido dejarle en manos de alguien más, ere evidente que no podía no sentirse herido. Se preguntaba diariamente, en la soledad de su habitación, ¿qué era en lo que había fallado? ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba?

No sabía y en realidad temía un poco el averiguarlo.

Quince días antes de su graduación, después de ver cómo los labios que él había llegado a probar con timidez eran devorados por el pelirrojo, tomó una decisión y tuvo que acudir a Ama-chan.

— ¿Tokio?— preguntó descolocada.

— Así es. Sé que es demasiado abrupto, pero… Deseo ir a Tokio a estudiar. — respondió con suavidad.

Los ojos de la castaña vieron a través de él. Makoto era transparente a esas alturas. Y Miho veía en el chico una creciente urgencia de darle un cambio más certero a su vida. No podía negarse a ayudarle y en realidad no quería hacerlo.

— De acuerdo, Makoto-kun.

Él sonrió como pudo y salió de allí, de vuelta a casa. Ahora debía hablar con sus padres, explicarles a sus hermanitos.

— Todos tenemos un camino que seguir— se dijo.

.

.

.

.

.

El tren no tardaba en marchar. Era muy temprano en la mañana, estaba fresco y el suéter apenas era suficiente. Su familia, Rei y Nagisa aguardaban con él, el momento de su partida. Se recordó que estaba bien lo que estaba a punto de emprender. Iría de visita tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Llamaron a los pasajeros para el aborde. Se agachó para darle a Ren y Ran un último y muy fuerte abrazo. A su madre un beso y a su padre un cálido apretón.

— Mako-chan— sollozó el rubio— Promete que escribirás seguido.

— Lo haré, no llores Nagisa. — sonrió con ternura. Su pequeño y revoltoso amigo siempre terminaba por conmoverlo. Hazuki se arrojó a su cuello y le abrazó fuertemente.

Rei, a su lado, peinaba las hebras doradas de quien se negaba a soltar al mayor de los tres. Makoto le miró y el de lentes esbozó una muy pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa. El castaño supo que aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas. Quizá porque había prometido mantenerse fuerte por Nagisa.

— Cuídese, Makoto-senpai. Si nos lo permite, iremos a molestarlo. Algún día.

— Ustedes también.

Una campanada más y abordó. Dentro de su vagón, dejó escapar las silenciosas gotitas que nacían en sus ojos. _Adiós Haru. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aunque apenas iba comenzando el tercer año en Seirin logró convencer a sus padres de dejarle mudarse. Había logrado ahorrar al menos lo suficiente para uno de los más económicos departamentos.

— Joven Kuroko, éste es el lugar que le mencionaba.

El hombre de bienes raíces abrió la puerta del sitio. Cuando pasaron al interior se llevaron la sorpresa de que alguien más también estaba de visita con las mismas intenciones.

— Mis disculpas, ¿le importaría si también echamos un vistazo?

— Me temo que no podrá ser, mi cliente está interesado en éste lugar— explicó apenado el otro hombre trajeado.

El chico que estaba frente a él y frente a la enorme ventana, se acercó y le sonrió amigable. Él no pudo responderle de la misma forma y se sintió apenado por eso.

— ¿Tomarás éste lugar?

— Es lo que tenía pensado. Pero si usted ha llegado primero, no hay mucho por hacer. — respondió parco.

— En realidad, podrían compartirlo. — aclararon los otros dos.

Les dedicaron una mirada sorprendida y después se miraron nuevamente. ¿Compartir hogar con un completo desconocido? El contrario no parecía peligroso y era benéfico en cuanto a gastos. ¿Qué podían perder?

Poniéndose de acuerdo dentro del mutismo, aceptaron.

— Excelente. Aquí están los papeles.

Colocaron sus respectivos seños, pues firma aún no tenían.

— Pueden ocuparlo en cuanto quieran. — se marcharon, dejándolos solos.

— Soy Tachibana Makoto, es un placer conocerte— enunció el castaño, con una sonrisa genuina.

— Kuroko Tetsuya— susurró él.

* * *

_**N/A:**__Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo de esta, posiblemente, extraña historia, jaja. Espero haya atrapado su atención. Los capítulos serán cortos, por lo que espero poder actualizar frecuentemente. La idea del apartamento surgió de NANA. _

_¡Experimentar al escribir~!_

_Besos. Rizel._


	2. El mundo sigue aún si la vida acaba

_Laliho~ Aquí con una veloz actualización. Muchas gracias a las personitas que leyeron y comentaron el capítulo anterior. _

_Una pequeña advertencia, puede que de pronto los chicos me queden un poco fuera de carácter, espero me disculpen por ello y por las barridas gramaticales que llego a cometer. Trataré de que ambas cuestionen no sean tan frecuentes. _

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

~**_El mundo sigue aún si la vida acaba~_**

¡Tarde! Se le hacía tarde nuevamente. Ya era la segunda vez esa semana. Corrió con mayor ahínco el último tramo que le quedaba, aunque ya empezaba a dolerle la nariz. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, aún le quedaban cinco minutos. Inspiró profundamente antes de pasar al interior.

Se sentó tranquilamente en la segunda fila, como siempre. Sacó su cuaderno y revisó la tarea que había hecho. El reporte estaba en su folder, así que no había problema.

Se había desvelado casi toda la noche entre la tarea y los preparativos del festival del jardín de niños. Y se había despertado gracias a la llamada que le había hecho el castaño, sólo porque _había sentido que debía llamarle. _

Makoto-san siempre había tenido ese excelente instinto. Cuando llegara a casa se lo agradecería con una buena comida. O al menos lo intentaría. A pesar de que ambos habían tomado un curso de cocina… La verdad es que eran prácticamente terribles.

Su profesor en turno ingresó a dar su cátedra. Ya se ocuparía de ello después.

.

.

.

.

.

Guardó el celular en los gruesos pantalones. Sonrió complacido con su hazaña. De pronto una alarma resonó por todo el lugar. Era hora de hacer su trabajo. Corrió a los percheros donde se disponía el equipo completo, tomó el casco bajo el brazo después de ponerse bien los tirantes y la chamarra.

— ¡Tachibana, una pastelería en el centro! ¡Andando!— gritó su copiloto. Se montó en el camión y arrancó a toda prisa, haciendo sonar la sirena. Su compañero hacía comunicación por el radio, pidiendo la presencia de la policía.

Tres años atrás, al poco tiempo de llegar a Tokio y después de que Tetsuya se viera involucrado en un sorpresivo incendio al volver de la escuela, decidió que quería ser bombero.

Y para fortuna suya, el entrenamiento empezaba la semana siguiente. Le llevó año y medio, pero no importaba porque había logrado su objetivo. Al principio el menor, con el respeto que siempre empleaba para hablar, le había reprendido. No obstante, comprendió su meta y le apoyó.

Tres años viviendo juntos. Fue algo difícil los primeros días, pero la verdad era que Makoto estaba acostumbrado a convivir tiempo completo con una persona callada y seria. Sin embargo, había descubierto que el peli celeste podía llegar a ser bastante animado y hablador, siempre y cuando no se sintiera melancólico.

Al año de compartir apartamento, Kuroko le contó su historia y no se dejaría mentir, le había enfadado un poco la desatención del ex novio del chico. ¿Por qué si le había dicho que lo amaba, le había olvidado? En ese momento, el menor se sorprendió de ver el rostro ceñudo de su compañero de piso, disculpándose. Makoto le aclaró que no era por ello que estaba molesto. Y después de un breve silencio incómodo, quiso relatarle también su pesar.

El muchacho de ojos azules cerró los puños con fuerza. Pero él no era nadie para juzgar a los demás.

"_Nanase-san ha sido un completo idiota. Haber dejado atrás a alguien como usted… es sinónimo de estupidez. Porque a pesar de sus defectos, usted es alguien asombroso"_

Le había dicho. Él no había podido más que sorprenderse, sonriendo con la calidez de antaño.

_"__Gracias, Kuroko-kun" _

Y desde allí las cosas habían tomado un nuevo rumbo para los dos. Dejando atrás la formalidad, compartiendo instantes divertidos, vergonzosos, difíciles. Sencillamente compartiendo la vida, en muchos de sus aspectos. Poco antes de graduarse, había conocido a los amigos del menor y había logrado llevarse bien con tanta excentricidad de los que fueran conocidos como la Generación de los Milagros —principalmente con Kise Ryota, que muy bien le recordaba a Nagisa— y la vivacidad de los miembros de Seirin, haciendo migas especialmente con Kiyoshi Teppei.

Su tristeza desaparecía otro poquito con cada nuevo día y las memorias dolían menos, aunque siguieran presentes.

.

.

— ¡Ve al frente Tachibana!

Descendió presuroso y echó la manguera al hombro, corriendo hacia la puerta principal del local.

— ¡Te lo encargo!— le gritaron por un costado.

— ¡Déjamelo a mí, Aomine-kun!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegó a casa aún con el delantal de panda que usaba como uniforme en el jardín de niños, así era más fácil no pasar desapercibido. Aunque realmente ya no tenía problema con ello.

Suspiró en parte aliviado por el hecho de encontrar el lugar aún solo. Podría preparar la cena sin ningún percance. Entró a su habitación, que quedaba del lado izquierdo y se cambió. Miró el reloj en el comedor y esperó que el bombero llegara rápido y con bien.

Eso de cortar las verduras era su parte menos favorita en la elaboración de la sopa miso, pero igual lo hizo con paciencia.

Justo en el instante en el que terminaba de cocer el filete la puerta se abrió.

— Estoy en casa— escuchó desde el recibidor.

— Bienvenido— respondió él, empezando a servir los platos.

— Huele delicioso, Tetsu-chan. — se asomó a la cocina y sonrió entusiasmado ante el banquete que le esperaba.

— Primero lávate, Makoto-san. Tienes hollín en la nariz. — le señaló la zona, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña pero divertida.

.

.

.

— ¿Y a qué se debe semejante festín? — preguntó sentándose a su lado.

— Es para agradecerte por llamar para despertarme. Hubiera perdido un examen sorpresa de no haber sido por ello. — explicó el peli celeste con un tono tranquilo y ameno.

— No tenías qué. Pero sería una pena negarme.

Tomó sus palillos, siendo imitado por Tetsuya, y ambos recitaron el tradicional _itadakimasu. _

— ¿Cómo van los preparativos del festival?

— Ya falta muy poco, gracias por ayudarme a pesar de llegar molido de la estación.

— Sabes que es un placer— afirmó Makoto con su habitual afabilidad.

— ¿Tuviste un día ajetreado? — quiso saber el menor, en las facciones del castaño se notaba el cansancio.

— Bastante, pero afortunadamente no hubo ninguna baja civil ni del cuerpo. Por cierto, Aomine-kun te manda saludos, lo vi esta mañana cuando fuimos a encargarnos de una pastelería.

— Gracias. Kise-kun quiere saber si iremos la próxima semana a visitarlo. Estará llegando de Edimburgo.

— Allí estaremos sin falta.

La charla se extendió otra media hora. Tenían la costumbre de ponerse al tanto de lo que hicieran en el día, después lavaban los platos en un cómodo silencio y por último tomaban su baño por turnos antes de ir a dormir.

.

.

.

Cuando Makoto salió con su piyama y la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello, se encontró al peli celeste, también listo para dormir, esperándolo frente a la puerta de su habitación, como cada año, la misma noche, la misma fecha.

Le dejó pasar sin ninguna queja y observó desde el espejo cómo el más bajo trepaba a su cama y se hacía hacia el rincón, mirando hacia él. Pasó una última vez la tela por su cabello. Se acomodó en la cama y le abrió los brazos, para acunarlo en ellos. Kuroko, avergonzado por su aniñada necesidad, se escondió en su pecho y se quedó dormido.

— Todo está bien, Tetsuya. Aquí estoy.— susurró en el oído del menor, le miró dormir unos minutos más, antes de dejarse arrastrar por Morfeo.

Siempre el mismo ritual, la misma noche, la misma fecha. Siempre el mismo objetivo.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Eso es todo por ahora. ¿Tienen dudas? ¡No teman, pueden preguntar! Nuevamente gracias a quienes me dejaron su opinión, realmente me entusiasma el recibimiento._

_Hasta la siguiente. Mil besos. _

_Rizel~_


	3. La calma es más caprichosa que el tiempo

_Laliho~ Bueno, en realidad hoy no tenga nada que decir, a parte de agradecer sus comentarios. Así que... ¡Mil gracias! 3_

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

**_~La calma es más caprichosa que el tiempo~_**

El lejano resonar de su despertador provocó que el cuerpo en sus brazos se removiera un poco. Se contorsionó para alcanzar el molesto aparato y terminar con su algarabía mañanera.

Un ojo azulino se mostró bajo un párpado semi abierto, con las nubes de sueño aún cubriéndolo.

— Apenas son las seis. Vuelve a dormir. — le susurró con cariño, respondiendo así a su muda pregunta.

— Quiero desayunar contigo, Makoto-san.

— Entonces duerme otro poco en lo que me baño, ¿ne?

El peli celeste no dio contestación. Se giró bajo las cobijas hacia la pared y se perdió nuevamente. En cambio él se levantó con cuidado y salió con dirección al baño, no sin antes tomar unos jeans y su playera del uniforme. Mientras el agua tibia resbalaba por su bronceada piel, se quedó pensando en su conviviente.

"_Hoy será un largo día para Tetsu-chan" _Pensó algo preocupado. Quisiera poder pasarlo con él por completo. Pero no, hay mucho por hacer.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, Tetsuya ya estaba en pie, con el cabello bien revuelto y estirándose cual gato.

— Buenos días, Tetsu-chan. — dijo frente a él, agachándose para darle un beso en la coronilla.

— Buenos días— musitó el menor, sonriéndole en respuesta al gesto— Mi turno.

Kuroko imitó lo que el castaño hiciera, aseándose con calma, esperando poder alejar la nostalgia con la espuma y el agua.

— No importa.

— ¡A desayunar!— escuchó desde fuera

Makoto habló más de lo normal durante el desayuno. En esa fecha le gustaba distraerlo con viejas historias cómicas vividas por el cuerpo de bomberos. Como aquella vez que tuvieron que acudir al rescate de un pequeño gato, y el castaño antes de lograr tocar suelo quedó atorado en una rama por culpa de su tirante. El peli celeste reía discretamente. Los trastos usados se quedaron en el fregadero y ellos caminaron apaciblemente hasta la universidad donde Kuroko estudiaba literatura.

— Que tengas un buen día, Tetsu-chan. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarme. —

— Ten cuidado, Makoto-san.

El bombero siguió su camino hacia la estación, despidiéndolo desde la distancia con el brazo. Él lo observó desaparecer y suspiró, el castaño siempre se portaba aún mejor con él ese día. Era temprano, se quedaría en la biblioteca hasta que diera la hora de su primera clase.

.

.

.

.

.

_Es terrible tener un aniversario para un acontecimiento que fue tan triste y doloroso. _Pensó mientras dejaba sus cosas en su respectivo casillero. Dudó de su decisión, pero confiaba en el menor sin lugar a dudas. Él se mantenía firme 364 días al año, con una sola excepción. Al final del día, las cosas volverían a su camino.

— Tachibana, el jefe necesita hablar contigo— anunció un compañero.

— Gracias, voy en seguida.

No se preocupó, sabía que siempre que solicitaba su presencia no era para ninguna mala noticia.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Ootsubo-san?— quiso saber, pasando a la oficina después de tocar.

— Quisiera que revisaras unos reportes, ya sabes que los novatos llegan a cometer errores comunes y si lo crees conveniente, les expliques nuevamente, ellos no saldrán corriendo nada más verte.— explicó el pelinegro con una media sonrisa.

Makoto rió ligeramente. Casi siempre le encomendaban ese tipo de tareas cuando no había incendios que extinguir. No le molestaba en absoluto, era algo sencillo.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra Kuroko-kun? Taisuke no tenía intención, pero ha terminado contándome. — se excusó apenado a pesar de que su tono siempre era grave.

— Está bien. Cada vez lo toma de mejor manera. Agradezco su preocupación. — contestó con su típica sonrisa.

— Espero no te molestes con mi hermano, hay veces en las que es inesperadamente boca floja.

— En absoluto. Lo conoce desde preparatoria, así que entiendo.

— Salúdalo de mi parte. Puedes retirarte.

Salió tal y como su jefe le dijo. Quizá el peli celeste no había contado nada a nadie en todo ese tiempo, pero para Makoto estaba claro que el muchacho se volvía completamente transparente cuando se trataba de _esa _persona.

Prefirió no pensar más en ello y acomedirse a sus deberes.

.

.

.

.

.

— Y con esto finalmente hemos terminado. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Kuroko-kun. — le dijo una joven mujer a su lado.

— No es nada. Me alegra que todo esté listo. — respondió amable.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca. Habían terminado justo a la hora que había estimado.

— ¡Kuro-chan, Aomine te está esperando afuera!— gritó un pelinegro que llegaba hasta él, con el mismo uniforme. — Anda, largo. Yo termino esto.

— Gracias, Takao-kun.

— Nada de gracias, me debes una tarde de frappé con pastelillos. — añadió con una sonrisa burlesca. Vio al peli celeste asentir con una muy leve sonrisa.

— Caray, siento horrible verlo tan decaído.

Suspiró mientras recogía la basura y la echaba al cesto. Sólo eso faltaba, así que se acomodó el flequillo y sonrió satisfecho.

— Takao-kun, Midorima-kun pregunta por ti. Está en la entrada posterior.

— ¡Uwah, qué miedo! Shin-chan queriendo darme una sorpresa. — exclamó con un fingido dramatismo, abriendo la verja, parándose frente al peli verde.

— Cállate, idiota. Vámonos. — sentenció el más alto, sin mirarle y arrastrándolo consigo, aferrado a su mano.

Él sonrió enternecido. _Aunque el tsundere se vista de seda, tsundere se queda. _Pensó con mofa. Pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Así lo quería. Se acomodó a su lado y caminaron tranquilamente hacia el apartamento de Midorima.

.

.

.

.

.

— Tardaste demasiado, Tetsu. — se quejó el moreno que permanecía recargado en la columna de la entrada.

— Lo lamento, Aomine-kun. No pensaba andar por allí con un panda sobre el pecho. — dijo un poquito divertido.

— Como sea. Aunque hubiera sido adorable. — se encogió de hombros y sonrió— Sube.

Abrió la puerta correspondiente al copiloto. Tetsuya miró el coche no muy convencido.

— Era la patrulla o la motocicleta y sé que la segunda te gusta menos, así que no te pongas de remilgoso. — amonestó a su amigo que expresaba abiertamente su renuencia.

— Debo dar crédito a tu consideración, Aomine-kun. — repuso finalmente entrando.

— Oh, vamos. Deja el sarcasmo para otro día.

Tomó el volante y encendió el motor. Vio de reojo que Tetsu sacaba el móvil.

— No es necesario, ya le avisé a Tachibana. No tiene problema con que te quedes conmigo esta noche.

— Gracias.

— Primero vamos por algo para la cena, después por las películas y finalmente a casa. El cinturón, Tetsu. — enunció el moreno, concentrado en el camino. Él se ajustó la correa de seguridad.

Contempló a su amigo un momento. Y agradeció profundamente tenerlo aún a su lado. Porque a pesar de las cosas que se rompieron entre ellos años atrás, se seguían teniendo el uno al otro. Y Aomine había sido su salvador (nuevamente). A gritos, a coscorrones, a palabras duras, a palabras dulces, con abrazos, con todo su ser lo había sacado del abismo en el que la partida de Kagami lo había sumergido.

_"__Sea como sea, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, Tetsu. La persona más importante. Así que ya déjate de estupideces y reacciona. Joder"_

Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas. Sus labios se curvaron sin advertencia.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa tan grande?— le preguntó su chofer.

— Gracias, Aomine-kun. — susurró—_Gracias, Makoto-san— _pensó, pues el castaño también había ayudado a mantenerse después de ser auxiliado por Daiki.

— No importa cuántos años pasen. Allí estaré, idiota. Y no sólo yo. Lo sabes.— dijo él, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

— Quiero pizza.

— Me leíste la mente, Tetsu.

Ese día se cumplieron tres años desde su rompimiento. Y aunque aún le entristecía. Sentía que era menos. Era menos porque Makoto-san lo consentía y lo protegía mientras dormía, porque Aomine-kun permanecía a su lado y buscaba hacerlo sonreír, porque Kise-kun a pesar de estar lejos, nunca olvidaba mandarle un mensaje recordándole lo mucho que lo quería.

Más tiempo, menos lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llevaba mirando el boleto más de una hora. Iría a Tokio y le buscaría. Aunque no supiera por dónde empezar, y aún si tuviera que husmear en cada rincón, conseguiría verlo de nuevo.

— _Más te vale hacer las cosas bien, Haru. Aunque bueno, también fue culpa mía_— dijo la susurrante voz de Rin, al otro lado del teléfono.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegó a casa después de un arduo día. La estancia estaba completamente vacía. A pesar del calor, sentía todo tan frío. El frío de una larga ausencia. Suspiró, esperaba que pronto le concedieran lo que tanto deseaba.

Encendió el ordenador y en seguida una pestaña de correo salió. La abrió al instante, al ver que era de la estación general. Sonrió enérgico al leer el contenido.

Transferencia al Cuerpo Principal de Bomberos de Tokio. Aceptada.

Volvería, iría a él y explicaría la razón de su desaparición. Cumpliría su promesa.

— Ya vuelvo, Kuroko.

* * *

_**N/A: **__¡Oh no! El pasado está por volver. ¿Cómo afrontarán esto Mako y Tetsu? Pues les recomiendo no despegarse. _

_Un dato curioso no tan curioso. El jefe de Makoto, Ootsubo-san, es el hermano mayor de Ootsubo Taisuke (antiguo capitán de Shutoku), quien también es bombero. Yey. Jaja._

_Y algo más, Aomine está soltero, por lo que no habrá siquiera AoKi y no enamorado de Tetsu. Simple y sencillamente es un guapo policía y excelente amigo, muy concentrado en su oficio. _

_Nos leemos pronto. Mil besos._

_Rizel~_


	4. La desventura de un hombre, es la fortun

_Se nos viene el drama. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!~_

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

**_La desventura de un hombre, es la fortuna de otro~_**

Mediodía y aún no lograba que su moreno amigo abriera ojo. Suspiró nuevamente antes de aceptar la idea de que ya era tiempo de recurrir a métodos más drásticos, sólo hacerle cosquillas o caerle encima no resultaba eficiente. Como siempre.

El atomizador seguía oculto detrás del espejo, donde siempre lo dejaba; lo sacó con cuidado y lo llenó con el agua fresca de la tubería, sólo hasta la mitad. Echó un breve vistazo hacia Daiki, quien cómodamente seguía tirado sobre el futón revuelto, en la sala.

Comprobó que el aspersor siguiera funcionando y sin más reparo, disparó a voluntad contra el rostro del sujeto durmiente y roncador. Aomine reaccionó en seguida, poniéndose de pie con una complicada maniobra de combate. Farfulló algún insulto, quizá, y por fin su mirada recayó en la única otra persona presente.

— ¡¿De nuevo con eso, Tetsu bastardo?!— gruñó ya espabilado.

— Creo que has dormido más que suficiente. Es hora de que vayamos a correr y después a desayunar, _Aho_mine-kun. — espetó, arrojándole tranquilamente el conjunto deportivo. El moreno se dio cuenta, que su amigo estaba más que listo.

— Menos mal siempre dejas esos trapos aquí. ¿Un One on One? El que pierda, paga. — propuso, ahora relajado, cambiándose allí mismo.

— Dinero extra, siempre es bueno ser precavido.— dijo a la nada.

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de que le costaba un poco más levantarse temprano, adoraba trabajar medio tiempo los fines de semana.

Resultaba curioso que en algunos días del mes, como ese, incluso los incendios se tomaran un descanso. Aunque no por eso, ellos debían bajar la guardia. Estaban siempre listos y dispuestos para saltar hacia las emergencias.

Miró el reloj: 13:30 hrs, era posible que Tetsu-chan ya fuera en camino, devuelta al departamento y afortunadamente él ya había terminado su turno.

— Quizá pase a la floristería— susurró para sí mismo.

— Y comprarás un gran ramo de _Franchipán _blanco— dijo la voz tras él.

No se sorprendió puesto que conocía muy bien a quien pertenecía, tomó su mochila y le encaró con naturalidad y una sonrisa.

— ¿Te has vuelto a saltar las clases sabatinas, Teppei?— preguntó al mismo tiempo que se despedía de sus compañeros, con una mano.

— Nop. Cancelaron las últimas dos horas. Pero me sigo preguntando: un psicólogo japonés, que trabajará en Japón, ¿para qué necesita el inglés?— dijo, frunciendo las pobladas cejas, mostrando una incomprensión genuina— Te acompaño por ese hermoso gesto de amor para Kuroko y de paso te explico qué se traen Kise y Takao entre manos.

— _Es como tratar con dos Nagisas— _pensó, un poco nervioso— Gracias, Teppei.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡No Rei-chan! ¡Ni aunque tú me lo pidas!— rezongó, ahora sí verdaderamente enfadado.

Zapateó sobre su lugar y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, enfurruñado.

— Na-nagisa, entiende. Haruka-senpai está efectivamente arrepentido.— repitió Rei, empezando a desesperarse.

— No es que no vea su arrepentimiento. Sé que es real, pero… ¿por qué esperar tanto? Pudo haber ido tras él en cuanto aquello terminó, ¿no es así? Yo lo hubiera hecho.— dijo, volviendo a mirar al más alto, con total seriedad, con dolor. Su voz perdió un poco de su dulzura.

— Sus razones ha de tener. A nosotros no-

— No nos incumbe, estoy de acuerdo. Y por eso mismo no voy a ser yo quien le diga dónde está. Ayudamos a Haru-chan, sí, pero ¿qué hay de Mako-chan? Él ya tiene una vida estable, está tranquilo y no quiero contribuir a pertúrbalo. — sentenció con seguridad.

Nagisa los quería a los dos, por igual. Y aunque deseara tanto saberlos juntos de nuevo, por primera vez en su vida sabía que de seguir ese impulso, el resultado y por sobre todo, las consecuencias serían devastadoras. Había demasiada incertidumbre de por medio.

Ryuugazaki lo observó, pasmado. Conmovido por el efímero brillo de temor en los ojitos rosas del pequeño, le atrajo hasta él y lo abrazó con mucha, mucha fuerza.

— Haz cambiado mucho— susurró, no a modo de queja, sino todo lo contrario, porque eso era madurar.

— Si quieres darle alguna pista, queda bajo tu responsabilidad, Rei-chan.

No se dijo más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cambió nuevamente el agua del florero sobre su buró. Cada vez quedaban menos flores, no obstante, siempre hacía todo lo posible por alargar sus vidas, hasta que la última dejara caer el único pétalo que le quedara.

— Tetsu-chan, ¿estás listo?— preguntaron desde afuera.

En lugar de responder, se presentó ante él vestido casualmente: jeans, botas y camisa de cuadros. Makoto, quien ya estaba en la puerta, le esperaba y sonrió al verle.

— ¡Qué guapo!— felicitó.

— Si no me esmeraba Kise-kun me hubiera sermoneado por una hora.— explicó algo divertido.

— Menos mal sabemos aprender de nuestros errores. — agregó él, riendo suavemente.

El menor pasó su vista por todo el cuerpo contrario y sonrió ante lo que veía: un castaño ataviado de jeans, botas negras militares, playera blanca y chamarra verde musgo. _Makoto-san luce salvaje vestido así. _Su pensamiento lo tomó por sorpresa y se ruborizó un poquitín.

— ¿Nos vamos?— preguntó a su joven acompañante, quien asintió complacido.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Kurokocchi!— aulló de inmediato al verle, arrojándosele al cuello— ¡Te extrañé tanto, cariño!

— Bienvenido, Kise-kun.— logró musitar aún en medio del ahogamiento, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Le soltó y abrazó también al bombero. — ¡Es bueno verte, Makocchi!

— ¿Cómo has estado, Ryota?— quiso saber.

— ¡Bien, muy bien. Ha sido divertido volar a Escocia, pero siempre termino extrañándolos tanto! ¡Aunque mi copiloto siempre me molesta!— exclamó dibujando sus característicos mohínes.

— Kise sin bullying no es Kise— se escuchó más atrás.

— ¡Qué cruel eres Midorimacchi!

— ¡Apresúrate, Ki-chan!

— Andando, por cierto, Aominecchi llega en una hora, podemos ir empezando. — avisó, indicando el karaoke, mientras se veía arrastrado al interior por Kazunari.

.

.

Ya en su cabina asignada, y terminando de saludarse, entraron en ambiente. Ordenando frituras, gaseosas y cervezas, comenzando a cantar. Hyuuga y Midorima conversaban tranquilamente, con alguna que otra broma de por medio, Kise hacía bailar a Kuroko mientras cantaban, él y Kiyoshi hablaban de trivialidades.

— ¡Tachi-chan, canta conmigo!— exclamó, halándolo del brazo para que se levantase.

— ¡Sé más respetuoso, Kazunari!— le regañó el peliverde.

— No te preocupes, Midorima-kun— le contestó — ¿Cuál quieres cantar, Kazu?

— ¿Tú cuál quieres cantar?— cuestionó, tomando los micrófonos.

— ¡Sólo respóndanse, Takaocchi!

— Rage on/ WALK— soltaron al unisono, el Moreno y el castaño (en ese orden)

Al final fue Tetsuya quien lanzó una moneda, cayendo a favor de Kazunari. Él empezó con el primer verso, siendo acompañado enseguida por Makoto en el coro.

— Casi parece que hacen un dueto consigo mismos— observó Teppei, riéndose por la similitud en el timbre de voz.

Treinta minutos después llegaron Aomine y Kasamatsu, quienes trabajaban en la misma comisaría, el rubio presente le saludó con más efusividad que a nadie, a pesar de sentirse terriblemente nervioso con el senpai. Otros quince minutos más tarde, llegaron Akashi y Murasakibara.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche era fresca, pero agradable. Makoto se sentía relajado, contento.

— Fue una velada encantadora, ¿no es así Haru-ch…? — calló tan pronto como había empezado a hablar, horrorizándose— Perdóname Tetsu, yo no…

— No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte, Makoto-san— dijo él, obsequiándole una cálida sonrisa.

El castaño se fijó en él y en esos irises azules, claros e inteligentes, en ellos halló sólo comprensión y apoyo, ninguna reprimenda. A su vez, una pequeña y acogedora mano se sujetó a la suya, sin soltarle el resto del camino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de una extensa charla con su nuevo jefe, era guiado hacia donde los camiones permanecían estacionados. Prestó atención a lo que su senpai le explicaba, prestó atención al lugar e incluso a las voces que comenzaban a sonar cercanas. Una de ellas, le pareció extrañamente familiar.

— Perdona por hacer que vinieras hasta acá, gracias.

— No es problema, Makoto-san.

¡Esa voz! ¿En verdad podría ser? Se apresuró a rodear el enorme coche y fue entonces que vislumbró una cabellera celeste inconfundible. No obstante, la alegría, que no se había percatado, le había nacido en el pecho por la ilusión de un inmediato reencuentro, se desvaneció enseguida al procesar el cuadro presentado frente a sus ojos.

— Hey Tachibana, aquí está el nuevo… Ah, lamento interrumpirlos, hola Kuroko-kun— escuchó decía la apenada voz a su lado.

El llamado del senpai que le acompañaba había logrado romper el beso que aquél castaño regalaba dulce y sutilmente al peli celeste.

— Kuroko— exhaló su reseca garganta.

El aludido, que no había reparado en él, finalmente le miró ante el susurro de su nombre, quedándose patidifuso, aturdido.

— ¿Kagami… kun?

* * *

_Laliho~ ¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo? DD: Para quienes esperaban el reencuentro, ya tienen el primero, el segundo, tranquilas, no tarda. Bien, hay algunos puntitos que quiero mencionar. _

_1. Kiyoshi efectivamente estudia psicología, ¿qué dicen, le queda?_

_2. Les recomiendo busquen en el interné las flores que le dio Makoto a Tetsu, están lindísimas, jajaja. _

_3. ¿Alguien había pedido ReiGisa? Fuck, los amo._

_4. Kasamatsu será policía aquí también, como en mi One Shot First Kiss: Childhood Innocence, es que el azul le va de muerte a ese hombre. Grr!_

_5. ¿Alguien en especial que quieran que sea el copiloto de Ki-chan?_

_6. ¡Yo tenía que juntar a Makoto y Takao! ¡Tenía que hacerlo y hacerlos cantar a dueto también! Si no lo hacía, no podría morir en paz, LOL. Amo a Tatsuhisa Suzuki-san, son la prueba. _

_Y creo que eso era todo, espero lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen sus hermosas opiniones. _

_MIL BESOS._


	5. El tiempo se detiene cuando el pasado

_Me fui de vacaciones por eso apenas aparezco, no me odien. _

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

**_El tiempo se detiene, cuando el pasado vuelve~_**

Taisuke le había avisado que su pequeño conviviente le esperaba en la entrada del estacionamiento, apresurado por recibir lo que Tetsuya le llevaba llegó a él con grandes zancadas.

— ¡Tetsu-chan!

— Makoto-san, buenos días. — saludó el menor, entregando la mochila que le habían encargado.

— Perdona por hacer que vinieras hasta acá, gracias— se había regañado así mismo por ser tan descuidado.

— No es problema, Makoto-san.

Sin conciencia la mano del castaño recayó suavemente sobre las hebras azuladas, deslizándose pausadamente hasta la mejilla más próxima, absorbiendo la tibieza en ella, sonrió tan dulcemente como siempre hacía y Tetsuya llevó su propia mano a la del mayor. Pidió permiso en el lenguaje que sólo las pupilas del otro comprendían y viceversa, siendo respondido de la misma manera por el menor.

Se inclinó hasta donde pudo y ayudó a Kuroko a estirar el cuello, cuyos párpados se cerraron con perfecta lentitud y entonces él lo culminó, con un beso infantil, pues apenas era un templado rose, que bien no negaban disfrutar.

Mientras sentía la ligera presión en su boca, se preguntó si aquél sujeto que molestaba a Makoto ya se habría alejado al verlos y esperaba fervientemente que fuera así, pues le molestaba que fuera tan insistente con el castaño.

Sin embargo, la voz de otro compañero del bombero les obligó a separarse y una segunda más, hizo que el corazón se le detuviera de repente y la sangre se le helara. _Que sea sólo mi imaginación. _Suplicó.

Pero no. La vida siempre puede ser más cruel.

Cuando identificó que era su nombre el que había pronunciado, volteó sin desearlo y allí estaba.

— ¿Kagami… kun?— el nombre afloró en sus labios con incredulidad.

— Sí, volví… — afirmó Taiga, sintiéndose contrariado.

Makoto lo observó cuidadosamente, sabía que efectivamente era Kagami Taiga, pues lo conocía por las fotos en las revistas que Kuroko aún conservaba de su época en la preparatoria. Sinceramente no sabía cómo actuar, pero estaba seguro que justo en ese momento a Kuroko no le haría bien. El pelirrojo dio dos pasos hacia ellos y el más bajo no se movió, no dijo nada. ¿Debía interceder? ¿Sería lo correcto? Dudó. La mano del peli celeste se removió con leves espasmos y lo sintió claramente porque aún lo sujetaba.

_Basta. _Se dijo.

— Tetsu-chan, llegarás tarde al festival— dijo delicadamente para en seguida darle un apretón. Y funcionó de inmediato, lo cual agradeció.

— Es verdad, estoy condenado si no voy. — afirmó con una diminuta sonrisa recordando a los niños— Entonces me retiro. Un placer volver a verte, Kagami-kun. ¿No necesitas nada más, Makoto-san?— preguntó con una repentina jovialidad, mirando al aludido.

— Nada, descuida. Paso por ti más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

El más bajo asintió, tiró de la correa del casco, que colgaba en la espalda del bombero, atrayéndolo hasta él y así poder plantarle un nuevo y breve beso. Lo liberó al instante y se despidió recatadamente de Kagami y del hombre junto a este.

Se marchó.

— Lamento todo esto— dijo Makoto— Entonces eres el chico que fue transferido desde América. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó por cortesía.

— Kagami Taiga— se presentó recordando que es allí donde trabajaría de ahora en más. Pero la incomodidad no abandonó ni una sola hebra de su ser.

— Lo dejo en tus manos, Tachibana. Aún debo alistar a mi equipo— dijo aquél que había acompañado al pelirrojo hasta el lugar. El castaño asintió amablemente y devolvió su vista al recién llegado.

— Acompáñame por favor, Kagami-kun. Te llevaré a tu casillero.

Taiga le siguió de cerca. No hablaron y por ello inevitablemente se sumieron en un nuevo silencio, ahora más denso, más inquietante. No pudo evitar observar con mayor detalle a su superior, no parecía una mala persona y por el contrario lucía en exceso amable, atento, dedicado y… cariñoso. Arrugó la nariz ante la evidencia que confirmaba esa cualidad.

Había sucedido tan rápido y tan lento al mismo tiempo, fue raro. Podía casi jurar que había visto en los ojos de su sombra el cuánto le había extrañado, pero también el profundo dolor que representaba ese abrupto reencuentro.

Necesitaba hablar con él. Cuanto antes, mejor.

— Así que, ¿conoces a Tetsu-chan?— preguntó repentinamente.

— Uh, pues sí. Fuimos compañeros en la preparatoria, estábamos en el equipo de basket y éramos muy buenos amigos (_por no decir pareja) —_ contestó, nervioso.

— ¿De verdad? Es raro que jamás me haya hablado de ti— enunció la mentira, inconscientemente, por acción de un extraño impulso, y aún así esperaba que esas palabras hirieran un poco al pelirrojo.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y se alegró un poquito, tan sólo un poquito, al ver ese cuerpo a su lado crisparse y torcer la boca, dolido.

— No suele ser muy hablador— repuso en su _defensa. _

— Créeme muchas cosas han cambiado en Tetsu-chan en estos últimos años— dijo sereno— Allí dentro está tu uniforme, te espero afuera— dijo ya en la puerta, pero antes de salir le volvió a mirar y con esa sonrisa dulce que siempre adornaba su rostro, agregó— Puedes venir a visitarnos a casa cuando gustes, para que se pongan al corriente. — sin más, cerró.

Kagami se quedó fijado al suelo, azorado. _¿Qué diablos fue eso?_

Por su parte, Makoto se sentía extraño. ¿Una especie de declaración de guerra? No, quizá no exactamente, pero había delimitado territorio, para proteger a alguien muy cercano a su corazón. _Firmeza con humildad_, eso habían acordado él y el peli celeste. Se habían prometido aprender juntos, protegerse. Respiró hondo y se sintió valiente. A él no lo volvían a hacer tonto.

Pero rogaba que Tetsuya estuviera bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A dos cuadras de llegar al jardín de niños se detuvo y talló sus ojos, sus mejillas. _Fortaleza sin frialdad_, su promesa con el castaño había sido esa. Respiró hondamente, le agradecía estuviera allí para mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra. Y ahora que Kagami estaría en la misma estación no podía darse el lujo de flaquear tan patéticamente.

Si de algo podía estar orgulloso de sí mismo era que de alguna manera u otra siempre lograba mantenerse fijado a sus convicciones. Y no sería la excepción. Sin huir y haciendo frente a lo que fuera que viniera.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, faltaba a lo mucho una hora para que el festival de los pequeños dieran inicio, y eso lo animaba a él. La literatura era más un pasatiempo, porque él estaba decidido a trabajar en ese lugar donde los niños corrían hacia él, donde ninguno le perdía de vista y siempre le regalaban sonrisas, caramelos y dibujos, anécdotas inocentes y travesuras de la infancia.

— ¡Kuro-chan!— gritaron a su espalda. El pelinegro corría a toda prisa y le abrazó por los hombros para descansar.

— ¿Estás bien, Takao-kun?— preguntó divertido, abanicando con su mano el rostro del otro.

— Uwaah, creí que no llegaba, si a Shin-chan no se le hubiera olvidado la bata ya estaría aquí desde hace milenios— exhaló junto con su cansancio.

— ¿Midorima-kun también olvidó algo?— para Kuroko eso era increíble, sólo podía haber dos razones, la primera era bastante el estrés en la universidad o segundo, estaba perdidamente enamorado.

— ¿Tachi-chan también? ¿Se supieron de acuerdo o qué?— se burló Kazunari, incitando al peli celeste a caminar.

— Buenos días, muchachos. — saludó una de las profesoras.

— Buenas, Akiko-san. ¿Están en el almacén?— preguntó un emocionado moreno, recibiendo una afirmación.

Arrastró al más bajo con él y le hizo disfrazarse allí mismo, lo miró sin necesidad de voltearse y halló algo que lo intrigó, en el rostro ya no tan impasible vio signos de que se había llevado una sorpresa desazonada antes de llegar allí y entonces recordó que esa mañana se había levantado con un mal presentimientos atorado en el pecho. _Que sean sólo paranoias mías, por favor. _

— Takao-kun, ¿me ayudarías en el chaleco por favor?

— Un placer.

Ya vestidos como El Conejo Blanco y El Gato Cheshire salieron al patio y los niños corrieron a sus brazos nada más verlos, entonces Kazunari pudo apreciar claramente cómo esa nube gris que surcaba los ojos de su amigo, desaparecía por completo y él se sintió tranquilo. _Por ahora._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terminó sus maletas. Agradecía tanto que Rei al menos le hubiera dicho a dónde había ido, aceptaba que el resto de la labor ya te tocaba a él.

_Makoto… _

Se cercioró que todo estuviera en orden y una vez comprobado, se fue a dormir. Finalmente iría a buscarle, pero, ¿estaría bien llegar así no más? Debía intentarlo, necesitaba intentarlo.

Suspiró.

Cuando Makoto desapareció el poco sentido que tenía su vida se había desvanecido como lo hace el reflejo en el agua cuando caen las hojas rojizas de otoño. Y nadar se había vuelto imposible, no se atrevía a entrar porque sabía que al salir a la superficie no estaría esa cálida mano.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y tiró de su cabello con la fuerza de la impotencia y la culpa, como quien se sabe criminal sin derecho a perdón y misericordia. Y lloró tal y como cada noche de esos tres últimos años.

_¡Perdóname!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

— ¡Esto es fantástico! ¡Hyuga, mira son tantos y tan pequeños!— chilló Teppei encantado y con una gran sonrisa boba. El de lentes suspiró, pero debía admitir que también estaba encantado— ¡Quiero tres! ¡Tengamos tres, Junpei!

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿Y de dónde se supone que los saque, tú grandísimo idiota?— protestó avergonzado.

— ¿No es obvio? Los haremos la noche en que nuestro amor esté más a flor de piel que nunca— aseguró, casi frunciendo las cejas ante lo evidente que resultaba, según él.

El moreno sonrió y una venita saltó furiosa en su sien, sí, sí que sí, Kiyoshi Teppei ya podía darse por muerto.

— ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ellos al arenero? ¡Y suplícales que te entierren al menos seis metros bajo tierra!— bufó, mandándolo al demonio. Mejor se fue a buscar a Kasamatsu, necesitaba platicar con alguien cuerdo.

El castaño obedeció dejando pasar, como siempre, las _delicadas_ palabras que le había dedicado su pareja. Makoto se había quedado allí riendo suavemente por las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo. Midorima y Aomine permanecían a su lado, observando también. El moreno lucía contento rodeado de niños, mientras el peli verde estaba nervioso.

El castaño entre ellos sonrió aún más al ver a lo lejos a Kuroko, quien entregaba dulces y pintaba figuritas en los rostros de los niños.

— ¡Kurokocchi está tan adorable!— canturreó un recién llegado rubio— ¿Por qué no se integran? Takaocchi no tardará en arrastrarlos si siguen aquí. — les advirtió divertido, divisando al mencionado, quien efectivamente se acercaba a ellos.

— ¡Justo a tiempo! Necesitamos ayuda con los más grandecitos, por favor Aomine, se requiere de la autoridad para calmarlos— dijo sonriente— Shin-chan, tú te vas a los cuentos. ¡No me pongas esa cara, no muerden, al contrario son calladitos! Ki-chan tú me ayudas a mí y Tachi-chan, ¿puedes ayudar a Kuro-chan?— pidió con ojitos enternecedores.

Aceptó, pero se quedó callado unos momentos. Estaban allí, ¿debería decirlo? Sí, necesitaría refuerzos.

— Kazu, espera— susurró— Hay algo que deben saber— dijo y por la angustia en sus ojos, asumieron que era algo importante.

Volvió a callar, empezaban a verlo ansiosos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tachibana?— preguntó alerta el moreno policía. Se escuchó al castaño aclararse la garganta.

— Kagami-kun regresó, estará trabajando en la estación de bomberos.

La verdad cayó dura y certera. Sin poder evitarlo, sus miradas recayeron en el joven de cabellos azulinos, que contento seguía con su labor, rodeado de infantes.

— Ese bastardo…

* * *

**_N/A:_**_Chán, espero les guste. Joder, amo a Kazunari, jajaja. Lindas personitas, gracias por seguir esta historia todavía, sus comentarios me animan mucho a seguir, en serio. _

_No entiendo como siempre tengo que sacar algo a aclarar, uh duh conmigo. No habrá Mpreg, me gusta, caray que si no, pero no es la temática así que abracemos a Teppei porque no se le va a cumplir, al menos no así, LOL. _

_¿Alguien quiere saber qué estudia Hyuga? Que levante la mano *O*/_

_En fin, amen a Takao tanto como yo. _

_Nos leemos pronto, ¡gracias! Mil besos._


	6. ¿Efecto mariposa en el corazón?

_A las musas y a ustedes, por inspirarme~ _

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

**_~ ¿Efecto mariposa en el corazón?~_**

Demasiado bullicioso, demasiada gente. Siguió caminando sin consultar con nadie, los edificios altos y los enormes anuncios publicitarios le causan una especie de malestar visual. Afortunadamente no llevaba consigo demasiadas cosas, por lo que no tenía que sufrir con eso del equipaje.

Hacía algo de calor, aunque a eso ya estaba acostumbrado. Intuía que estaba en el centro por el número de locales. El estómago le gruñó, no había probado bocado desde que royera el desayuno del vagón comedor, pero no deseaba entretenerse demasiado en un restaurante, así que se compró un pan cualquiera y un té.

Siguió su camino incierto cuando sintió un cuerpo chocar poderosamente contra el suyo, derribándolo.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien?— exclamó el culpable que se detuvo a levantarle.

— No te preocupes, no pasó nada— contestó parcamente, aceptando la ayuda. El muchacho de cabello negro frente a él, le miraba realmente arrepentido.

— En verdad lo siento, tenía prisa. No me fijé— explicó— ¿Puedo compensarte de alguna manera?

Haruka lo pensó un momento, podía aprovechar para pedir indicaciones.

— ¿Dónde está la estación de bomberos?— preguntó al fin.

— Está a unos quince minutos, puedes venir conmigo, justo voy para allá. — dijo amablemente. El otro asintió sin decir nada y caminó a su lado— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Takao Kazunari, un gusto

— Nanase Haruka.

Takao intentó hacerle la plática, pero el muchacho al que había tirado sólo le respondía con ocasionales monosílabos, más el moreno no se inmutó, estaba tan acostumbrado a tratar con personas de una naturaleza muy similar.

Justo como había dicho, llegaron a los quince minutos. Como todos los días, las puertas del estacionamiento estaban bien abiertas, para no pasar dificultades al toque de una emergencia. Kazunari pasó como si de su casa de tratara, después de todo tenía varios amigos laborando allí y se llevaba bien con el jefe, el hermano mayor de su antiguo capitán. Saludó a todo el mundo y se fue directo a la sala de estar que tenían en el edificio, donde los bomberos podían descansar un poco antes o después de asistir un incendio. Entró, siendo seguido de cerca por Nanase.

Se quedó plantado allí en el marco con un nudo bien hecho en la garganta, después de tanto tiempo volvía a verlo, a él, a nadie más que a Makoto, no obstante el aire se le escapó y las manos le temblaron.

— ¿Ya están listos?— preguntó Kazunari sin percatarse de lo que pasaba con su acompañante.

— Ya, Takao-kun— respondió el muchacho de cabello celeste que se encontraba reposando sobre el amplio pecho de Makoto, quien a su vez le abrazaba sutilmente por la cintura, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza del menor, sonriendo.

— Por cierto, esta persona necesitaba llegar aquí, parece que busca a alguien, Tachi-chan. — anunció el moreno, señalándolo.

Quitó la vista de su amigo y siguió la dirección que este indicaba, parpadeó varias veces cuando sus orbes se encontraron con la figura siempre seria de Haruka, quien también le veía fijamente con una mirada indescifrable, arrugó un poco la nariz, incrédulo.

La imagen del moreno de ojos azules se hizo más cercana, más y más, hasta hallarse de frente, a escasos cinco pasos. Kuroko observó cada movimiento, regresando a aquella expresión impávida de antaño, estaba seguro de saber quién era esa persona a pesar de jamás haberle visto.

— ¿Haru?— preguntó volviendo en sí de pronto, sin moverse (aunque quisiera) — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Tú— se limitó a contestar.

Cada músculo se tensó ante la respuesta. Debía ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto, su instinto fue retroceder, sin embargo era imposible por varios factores: estaban recargados contra la encimera, Tetsu-chan estaba en sus brazos, Kagami los observaba penetrante desde un rincón y último, él no tenía porqué huir.

Se dijo así mismo que tenía que respirar profundo y afrontar la situación de la manera correcta. Por su parte, Haruka aguardaba alguna reacción que le diera algún indicio, de lo que fuera. Por un instante se fijó en el chiquillo que estaba en los brazos del otro, topándose con una especie de reflejo, pues la nula gesticulación y los ojos serios, casi indiferentes, le recordaban así mismo.

El detalle lo disgustó al momento, desviando la mirada a la cara afable del castaño.

— Makoto-san, ¿es uno de tus amigos del Club de Natación?— preguntó Kuroko, estirando el cuello para verlo.

— Sí, Tetsu-chan. Es Haru, ¿lo recuerdas?— le contestó al bajito, como si la presencia del mencionado no fuera la gran cosa. Pero ah, le estaba costando todo su ser poder mantenerse sereno.

— Más o menos. Mucho gusto. — pronunció dedicándole una breve reverencia.

Nanase le ignoró y avanzó dos pasos más con el ceño fruncido, mirando con un inexplicable reproche al castaño, un reproche que no tenía derecho a expresar.

— Makoto, necesito hablar contigo— musitó.

— No hay problema, Haru. Pero otro día, ¿nee? Hoy ya tengo planes. — sentenció, removiéndose para poder irse.

Tomó sus cosas de la silla en las que las había dejado y caminó hacia la puerta con el peli celeste a su lado y con Kazu unos pasos más adelante. Se despidió de Kagami con una mano y del jefe que justo iba saliendo de su oficina.

— Nos vemos pronto, Haruka. — le dedicó una suave y diminuta sonrisa.

Les siguió hasta la entrada dedicaba a los camiones, alcanzándole a grandes zancadas; con ambas manos se aferró al brazo de Tachibana y le detuvo.

— Makoto, por favor. ¡Tengo que explicarte!— exclamó mostrando la desesperación que le oprimía el pecho.

Éste le miró con tristeza, una sonrisa laxa y susurró un _después. _Más Haruka no le soltó, ¿realmente le vería en otra ocasión? Unas terceras manos sujetaron las suyas, ejerciendo una exigua presión, las irises celestes del chico le miraban ahora con recriminación, el hielo en esos ojos increíblemente pudieron más con él. Soltó el agarre, lenta, lentamente.

— No se atreva a hacer eso de nuevo. Al menos no delante de mí— le advirtió Kuroko. Retiró sus manos de las de Haruka, como si el tacto quemara y tomó la de Makoto, llevándoselo consigo.

Nanase los vio desaparecer. Dolía, sofocaba. Era consciente de que algo parecido podía pasar, pero aún así laceraba hasta las lágrimas. Se apenó de sí mismo y se largó de allí sin decir nada, sin mirar a nadie.

Taiga se había movido por la curiosidad hasta la puerta, desde donde había presenciado todo, absolutamente todo. Un sabor amargo, casi ácido se le acumulaba en la boca, escurriendo por su garganta, invadiéndolo por completo.

Kuroko estaba saliendo con Tachibana, ¿cierto? Tetsuya se había puesto celoso de ese amigo que había ido a ver al castaño, ¿no? Entonces… entonces, ¿por qué sentía que había algo raro en esa relación?

Se paró en la acera, mirando en la dirección por la que sabía se habían marchado. Había regresado por una gran razón y no desistiría. Aún amaba tanto a su sombra.

— Eres bastante valiente o bastante idiota si te has atrevido a volver, Kagami.

— ¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido viniendo de ti, Aomine?— dijo, encarándole.

El moreno frente a él le miraba con un evidente odio, tan corrosivo. Quería golpear al pelirrojo, pero sabía controlarse, se encogió de hombros y se limitó a cumplir la tarea a la que había ido.

— Tómalo como quieras, me da igual. Pero— dijo tirando de la playera— más vale que tengas una buena excusa, porque de ser lo contrario y si vuelves a lastimar a Tetsu, desearás no haber pisado Japón otra vez.

Le soltó con desprecio, entró a su patrulla y condujo a prisa (sin trasgredir los límites permitidos).

— Justo lo que esperaba de ese idiota— musitó para sí— Aunque no lo culpo. — aseguró rascándose la nuca.

Ahora sólo necesitaba encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar.

* * *

_Alguna horda enfurecida que desee perseguir a Haru? D: Espero que no, jajaja. No sé si quedó lo suficientemente intenso, jum. Sé que dije que diría qué estudia Junpei, pero más adelante, no te quedas sin saberlo SakuYuri-chan.  
Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sonrío, me inspiro y escribo gracias a ello. Mil besos._


	7. La realidad que sacude los árboles

_Me pregunto si me van a seguir queriendo después de esto~ _

_Jaja, ay, espero que sí._

* * *

**Capítulo siete**

**_La realidad que sacude los árboles~_**

Que Tetsuya llevara halando el castaño por toda la acera, con una cara de pocos amigos, que éste no hablara para dar explicaciones y que el peli celeste susurrara de vez en cuando alguna maldición, dejó intrigado a Kazunari.

Era obvio que ese _amigo _había sido más que eso, por lo que comprendía que Kuro-chan se hubiera puesto celoso. Sin embargo, al repasar los hechos sentía que algo no le cuadraba allí. Sí, Kuroko estaba molesto, pero a él le parecía que era otro tipo de molestia. Sí, Makoto se había visto angustiado cuando les dijo del regreso del pelirrojo, pero no lucia como alguien que temiera la arrebataran a su pareja. Bueno, a primera vista sí.

Arrugó la nariz y dejó caer sus cejas hacia el puente de esta. Ahora se daba cuenta que algo le estaban ocultando. Les dejó pasar a su departamento, bastante ordenado para creer que sólo él vivía allí. Aunque realmente ese era el caso.

Kuroko permitió que Tachibana se sentara en uno de los sofás. El dueño de casa se había dejado caer en el brazo del mismo mueble, mientras el más bajo caminaba de un lado a otro como gato enjaulado. Lo cual resultó ser una nueva sorpresa para Takao.

— Tetsu-chan, no te preocupes— susurró, intentando componer una sonrisa.

— No estoy preocupado, Makoto-san. ¡Estoy enfadado! ¿Cómo se atreve Nanase-san a volver así como así? ¡Y no sólo él! El idiota de Kagami-kun…— apretó los puños y frunció los labios, importándole poco que Kazunari los viera.

— Sé que no es lo que hubiéramos querido, al menos ya no. Pero están aquí y ambos quieren decir algo— dijo, de pie frente al menor, sujetándole por los hombros.

— Comprendo eso— afirmó, miró al suelo unos segundos y después a él otra vez— Pero no quiero que vuelva a lastimarte.

Makoto quiso llorar ante tales palabras, pero decidió que era mejor opción abrazarlo y agradecerle.

— Yo tampoco quiero que Kagami-kun te hiera nuevamente, pero eso sólo pasará si ambos lo permitimos, ¿cierto? Firmeza con humildad.

— Fortaleza sin frialdad— concluyó Kuroko, aceptando la verdad en lo dicho por el mayor y anteponiendo esa promesa en su mente.

El sonido de una garganta siendo aclarada le recordó dónde estaban. Y ahora le debían una explicación a su moreno amigo.

— Siempre me lo había preguntado, pero no lo externé porque estaba conforme con el hecho de que Kuro-chan estuviera de nuevo contento y porque Tachi-chan me cae de perlas, pero— respiró profundo para tranquilizarse— considerando los recientes hechos creo que puedo pedir una explicación. ¿Cómo fue que empezaron su relación y _por qué? _ Porque sé que algo pasa aquí.

La pareja se miró dubitativa, pero acordaron que podían contarlo.

— ¿Te parece si nos sentamos, Takao-kun?

Éste no dijo nada, hizo lo que el de cabello claro pidiera y puso toda su atención en lo que comenzaba a escuchar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se estacionó frente a la comisaría, apagó el motor y se reclinó en el asiento unos minutos. Masajeó sus sienes y suspiró. En ese momento se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, por no estar enamorado ni nada de eso, le quedaba claro que era bastante problemático. Aunque realmente no es algo que no supiera de primera mano.

Y no es que no creyera en el amor, sin embargo por el momento se sentía tranquilo con su soltería, pues su trabajo implicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo y dedicación, lo segundo eran el Tetsu y el basket y ahora que Satsuki se encontraba en el extranjero estudiando pues pasaba a tercero en su lista de prioridades. Más por no tenerla cerca que por no apreciarla.

Ser policía no era en absoluto sencillo. Estaba en peligro constantemente y suficiente tenía con poseer amigos a los cuales angustiar si algo le pasaba. ¿Una pareja? Quizá después, mucho más adelante. Lo importante era procurar a Tetsuya ahora que su mal de amores volvía a dar la cara.

— Ay Tetsu, te fue peor con él que conmigo en secundaria, ¿no?— volvió a suspirar.

Su móvil vibró.

— ¿Diga?

— _¡Aominecchi!—_ le gritaron desde el otro lado.

— ¡Kise, carajo, modula tu voz! Me reventarás los oídos. — recriminó alejando un poco el aparato.

— _Lo siento. _

— Como sea, ¿qué quieres?— preguntó suavizando tan sólo un poco su tono.

— _¿Ya fuiste a ver a Kagami? Porque conociéndote no le dejarías tranquilo hasta amenazarlo. — _quiso saber, ahora con un tono entre serio y bromista.

— Sí, justo acabo de volver de la estación— respondió y soltó un tercer suspiro— Odio admitirlo, pero ese idiota aún ama a Tetsu, Kise.

— _¿Lo viste en sus ojos o te lo dijo?_

— En sus ojos… ¡Idiota, eso sonó vergonzoso y estúpido!— exclamó irritado, oyendo al rubio reír.

— _Entonces sólo queda esperar y estar alertas, ¿no?— _comprendió— _Aominecchi mañana salgo para Rusia, y vuelvo en una semana, ¿puedes reportarme lo que pase?_

— Bien. Pilotea con cuidado, Ryota.

— _Claro-ssu. ¡Antes de irme, Aominecchi! ¡Dile a senpai que lo quiero mucho, que lo voy a extrañar y que le voy a traer muchos recuerdos!— _exclamó nuevamente vivaz (demasiado para el gusto de Daiki).

— ¡Díselo tú mismo, yo no soy tu Cupido, imbécil!

— _Moriré de vergüenza si lo hago. ¡Hazlo por lo que alguna vez tuvimos!— _chilló insistente.

— Sólo salimos por tres meses— le recordó, tranquilo. Justo en ese momento Kasamatsu entró al coche y le miró curioso— Bien, ¿qué querías que le dijera?— una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en sus labios.

— _¿Le dirás? ¡Yay! Que lo quiero mucho, lo voy a extrañar, que le voy a traer muchos recuerdos y que espero me dé un beso de bienvenida cuando vuelva_ — repitió feliz, muy feliz, aunque lo último lo dijera en broma.

— Te lo daré si te portas bien. Y para la otra dímelo por ti mismo, tonto. Vamos, Aomine.

— Buen viaje, Kise— deseó el moreno, colgando al instante. Se imaginaba el rostro de su rubio amigo. Se carcajeó un buen rato, en compañía de su colega.

.

.

En el aeropuerto se escuchó un aterrador grito. Uno que con furia y vergüenza maldecía el nombre de un tal Aomine Daiki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin estaba desconcertado a la orilla de la gigantesca piscina. En su mente todavía podía escuchar la quebrantada voz de Haru: _Ya tiene a alguien. Es tarde, Rin. _Rascó su nuca, sintiendo la pena recorrerle la garganta. ¿Eso era posible tratándose de Makoto? Para él sinceramente resultaba algo difícil creer.

_Si no le hubiera pedido a Haru… Joder, esto no hubiera pasado. _

— ¿Otra vez lamentando tus acciones?

— Sousuke…—susurró al darse cuenta de la presencia del moreno. Desvió la mirada, inquieto por ser descubierto.

— Lo hecho, hecho está.

— No tienes que decirme lo que ya sé— rezongó— Pero no dejo de recordarme que fue injusto para ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

— Rin—le sujetó por el brazo, con firmeza— Sí, tu pediste el favor. Pero fue Nanase quien aceptó a pesar de saber lo que ponía en riesgo, bien pudo negarse. No lo hizo. Si quieres ayudar, sólo que sea con tu versión de la historia. No te involucres más de la cuenta— sentenció Sousuke, dedicándole una mirada severa que poco después se suavizó.

— Carajo— gruñó el pelirrojo, apoyando la frente en el pecho del otro. Los brazos de Yamazaki le envolvieron con cariño. Igual que cada día.

— Todo estará bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Recibir una llamada de Tatsuya, regañándolo por no decirle que se largaba le alegró hasta cierto punto. Era su hermano de anillos el que viajaba de un lado a otro sin decir nada y a él le reñía por sólo pasar de Estados Unidos a Japón.

Le contó lo todo lo que había vivido en esos pocos días y Himuro no se sorprendió por lo que le había contado sobre Kuroko.

_Si me hubieran dejado decirle quizá él hubiera entendido y te hubiera esperado. Pero no. De cualquier forma dicen que el hubiera no existe, así que deja de lamentarte Taiga, en vez de eso, haz algo de una maldita vez. _Le dijo.

Como si no supiera que tenía que actuar ya.

Sin embargo, no sabía cómo acercarse a su antigua sombra sin verse tan desesperado como el sujeto que había ido a buscar a Tachibana-senpai. Él jamás había sido de sutilezas, por lo que un encuentro casual quedaba descartado. Realmente, la única forma en la que la comunicación entre ellos funcionaba, era siendo directos. Gruñó. Si Tetsuya se aparecía de nuevo en la estación simple y sencillamente le pediría hablar. Sin armar escándalo, por supuesto. Si no iba, le preguntaría directamente por él a su compañero. Su última opción era Aomine, que bien podría mandarlo al demonio, otra vez. De Kise no sabía nada, mucho menos de Midorima y los otros dos raros milagros no eran alternativa, en especial Akashi. ¡Takao! Quizá le diría.

Fuera como fuera y si al día siguiente se podía, hablaría. Sí o sí.

Si algo le había enseñado Kuroko Tetsuya era a no darse por vencido. Pues bien, que el enano se preparara para experimentar su lección en carne propia.

Espabiló cuando la alarme se disparó y corrió, con su equipo puesto, al camión que le correspondía, encaramándose en el lateral derecho, cerca del manómetro.

_Let's go!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Impresionado? Era poco. Parpadeó siete veces seguidas, miró intermitentemente al castaño y al peli celeste.

— Es decir que… ¿son novios, pero no son novios?—Makoto asintió apenado— Iniciaron su noviazgo para mantener a raya al acosador de Tachi-chan, que también trabaja en la estación. Quien iba al departamento a dejarle obsequios peculiares. Kuro-chan harto, llamó a Aomine quien comenzaba a sumergirse en eso de la policía, pero no pudieron hacer mucho y fue eso lo que se les ocurrió a los tres. — el peli celeste afirmó— Lo que quiere decir que he sido engañado por dos años. ¡Esperen a que le diga a Ki-chan! ¡Va a llorar, por los cielos, yo también quiero llorar! ¡Tan poca confianza me tienen!

— No es eso, Kazu. Simplemente no creímos que fuera algo necesario sacar a colación. Tetsu-chan y yo estamos cómodos así.

— Y ahora que han regresado esos dos, ¿seguirán con su teatro o "romperán"?— preguntó un poco molesto.

— Por ahora, nada cambiará Takao-kun. Y no es una relación del todo falsa. — explicó el de ojos claros— Me gusta, Makoto-san.

— ¿Y a ti, Tachi-chan?

— Sí, me gusta Tetsu-chan.

— Pero no se aman. — reiteró el moreno.

Los aludidos se volvieron a mirar y negaron suavemente.

— ¡Ah, joder! Ustedes sí que son raros— exhaló resignado— Y tan bonita pareja que hacen.

Sí, sabían que eso no era ni por mínimas algo normal, porque en primer lugar no había empezado normalmente. Había sido un acuerdo mutuo, se sentían tranquilos, en familia. Mientras tuvieran eso, ¿no importaba o sí?

Muchas veces, cada uno en lo más profundo de su corazón había pedido enamorarse en el proceso, pero temían un amor unilateral, que sería más de lo que pudieran soportar, aunque no era lo único que frenaba ese deseo. Y es que en realidad, ese otro amor que aún atesoraban, era más intenso.

Bastardamente más intenso. Aún así, tanto Makoto como Tetsuya conservaban una pequeñita esperanza, no se amaban, pero se gustaban. Ya era algo.

No obstante, todo dependería que cómo marcharan las cosas después de escuchar lo que Kagami y Haruka tenían para decir.

Raros, idiotas y testarudos. Eso eran Kuroko y Tachibana. Una paradoja andando.

— ¿Te paso los pañuelos, Takao-kun?

— ¡Déjame Kuro-chan idiota!

* * *

_Esta verdad estaba planeada desde el principio, PERO, no se quedará así, hay detalles por desarrollar. Así que no maten... aún. Jaja. _

_Si alguien esperaba mucho amor entre Daiki y Ryota, me disculpo, pero en verdad que es algo que ya había advertido, no pasaría (Desde el capítulo 3).¡Lo siento mucho! Será KasaKise. Estoy usando el fic para experimentar en muchos sentidos. _

_Y el SouRin, ah~ Es algo que no podía pasar por alto. No, no. _

_Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y sigan leyendo de ahora en adelante, que esto apenas va a la mitad, quizá. ¡Miles de gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Besos. _


	8. La historia en esos labios

_Lo que todos estaban esperando saber y yo contar~_

* * *

**Capítulo ocho**

**_~La historia en esos labios~_**

Su consulta había terminado hacía media hora, pero con tal de poder volver a casa con él no le interesaba distraerse en la recepción o la cafetería de la clínica. Varias enfermeras ya le conocían y le saludan cordialmente. Pero como le había apetecido disfrutar de la brisa, se encontraba sentado a su anchas en la banca junto a las puertas de cristal del edificio.

Después del piar de algún pajarillo esa voz se abrió paso hasta sus oídos junto a otra que conocía muy bien. Se puso de pie y aguardó paciente unos pasos más allá de la entrada.

Junpei venía con Riko, platicando tranquilamente. La castaña le vio y sonrió alegre de verlo allí nuevamente.

— ¡Teppei!— exclamó llegando hasta él para después abrazarlo. Y él correspondió, fascinado.

— ¿Cómo te fue en Australia?

— Fue agotador pero una experiencia sin duda maravillosa. Sus instalaciones son magníficas— relató entusiasmada.

— Me alegra saberlo.

Riko iba a agregar algo más pero su alarma timbró, aún tenía algunas pendientes que tratar.

— Espero podamos salir todos este fin de semana. ¡Y sin negativas!— advirtió, siguiendo su camino.

— Dice que si sigo manteniendo mi promedio y adelanto parte del servicio podré hacer el intercambio el próximo año— comentó el moreno, relajando los músculos de su hombro derecho— ¿Qué te dijeron en consulta?

— Que ya puedo aumentar el número de repeticiones y la intensidad de los ejercicios. Aunque la primera semana debe ser bajo supervisión.

— Lo que quiere decir que has mejorado bastante desde la última vez— Hyuga se le quedó viendo, estaba contento por la noticia, aunque no sabía cómo hacérselo saber.

— Sería raro si no, teniendo en cuanta que mi fisioterapeuta en formación se ocupa tan bien de mí— el castaño le guiñó un ojo para acompañar sus palabras. El más bajo enrojeció brutalmente ante la insinuación.

— Idiota. Sólo eres mi conejillo de indias.

— Hai, hai.

Iniciaron su marcha hacia casa y él le dedicaba miradas fugaces al moreno, pues siempre le había encantado ver a Junpei con el uniforme de la Clínica de Rehabilitación Física.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era mitad de semana y Kuroko no se había aparecido por allí. Tachibana se había percatado de su inquietud y se había limitado a decirle que el peli celeste estaba ocupado con la universidad.

Se extrañó cuando recibió esa información y sinceramente no comprendía al castaño del todo, era amable con él como con todos, pero al mismo tiempo no desaprovechaba para reiterarle que el bajito estaba dentro de su territorio.

Se talló la cara, aún faltaban unos minutos para que su turno terminara. Salió de la sala de estar para dirigirse hacia el perchero que le correspondía para dejar su chaqueta y su casco. Hacía tan sólo diez minutos que había vuelto de una misión de rescate forestal.

— Kagami, échame una mano con la manguera de la primera unidad.

— Sí.

Se dedicó a la petición que le solicitara su superior. De reojo alcanzó a ver a Makoto junto a Tetsuya, quien vestía cómodamente un delantal de jirafas. La vista se le antojó irremediablemente tierna y su cerebro reaccionó recordándole que había estado esperando verlo allí para concretar lo que quería. Su compañero le dijo que ya podía retirarse justo en el instante en el que Tachibana despedía a su ex sombra con un beso en la coronilla. El castaño había desaparecido en el interior de la cocina que tenía de manera provisional para aquellos que se quedaban a hacer el turno nocturno.

Tomó presuroso sus cosas y arrojó un vago _Hasta mañana. _Miró a ambos lados de la acera y lo divisó metro y medio más allá. A grandes zancadas fue en su dirección.

— ¡Kuroko!— gritó para que se detuviese.

El más bajo paró su andar y se viró cautamente hacia quien le llamaba.

— Buenas noches, Kagami-kun— pronunció con una voz monocorde.

— Kuroko, yo… ¿Podemos hablar? Sé que es algo tarde y que tal vez tienes cosas que hacer o que deseas descansar, pero por favor, necesito que sepas. — dijo con palabras atropelladas y afligidas.

No respondió de inmediato, lo pensó detenidamente, pero sabía que esa charla tarde o temprano llegaría, ¿para qué alargar más las cosas? Suspiró.

— Está bien.

Kagami agradeció que aceptara y aunque sabía que podía ser algo impropio, le invitó a su nuevo apartamento. Lo vio dudar de nueva cuenta y se sintió nervioso. Estaba por sugerir otro lugar, cuando su sombra lo interrumpió con una nueva afirmación.

Su silencio jamás se había sentido tan incómodo como en ese momento, lo miró de soslayo varias veces, estaba tan guapo como lo recordaba, quizá el cabello le había crecido un poco, pero le sentaba bien. Se dio cuenta que había extrañado demasiado ver esos ojos brillar.

Llegaron y le dejó pasar. Se acomodaron en la cocina, y se atrevió a servirle una malteada de vainilla, mientras él preparaba su taza de café; se sentó en la silla frente al chico.

Pensó un momento sus palabras, ¿por dónde debía empezar?

— Sólo tienes que decirlo, no importa por dónde empieces, Kagami-kun— no le sorprendió, le conocía demasiado bien.

Exhaló pesado, el mayor tenía razón.

— Cuando llegué y fui presentado como el novato con gran potencial, todo el equipo me recibió con los brazos abiertos, supongo que lo recuerdas, fue lo primero que te conté estando lejos— Tetsuya asintió, era algo que no podría olvidar— Los primeros seis meses, que fue lo que duramos en debido contacto, el entrenamiento estaba al nivel del menú de la entrenadora, por ello aún podía gozar de cierto tiempo libre. Los meses siguientes, el entrenamiento comenzó a tornarse realmente pesado y de tiempo casi completo. No podía esperar menos de los Lakers, evidentemente. Kuroko, llegaba prácticamente muerto a casa, pero cuando creía que no podía crecer más, los frutos de ese endemoniado esfuerzo empezaron a aparecer y aunque no podía saber de ti con la misma constancia que al inicio, estaba contento porque creía que podría cumplir ese sueño por los dos. Suena idiota, lo sé. Recuerdo que en el último mensaje que te envié, te dije que asistiría a mi primer partido de práctica. En él me enfrenté al novato que los Miami Heats habían adquirido.

Fue un partido tremendo. Le había ganado aplastantemente en un uno a uno, pero extrañé tanto tus pases, tu presencia en la cancha. El partido había comenzado tarde y había terminado tarde también. El entrenador estaba satisfecho con mi desempeño y me había dado la buena noticia de que tenía dos días libres a partir del día siguiente. Estaba fascinado por la idea de poder escuchar tu voz aunque fuera por una llamada. Caminé a casa aunque pasaba de medianoche— pausó un momento, lo que continuaba en su historia, odiaba tener que recordarlo— Llevaba los audífonos puestos, ojalá te hubiera escuchado cuando me dabas tanta pelea por al menos usarlos con el volumen más bajo, el caso es que no escuché que alguien me seguía de cerca, cuando pasé por el último callejón antes de mi edificio, algún bastardo se me arrojó al costado y sólo pude sentir el paso de un líquido inyectado entre las costillas; que joder, hizo efecto de inmediato, aturdiéndome todos los sentidos. Me habían derribado, por supuesto, e hice el esfuerzo por levantarme, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que ahora corriera por mi sistema, me hizo las piernas de gelatina y aún así pude— una risa amarga salió de su garganta— Me dieron una paliza Tetsu, una joda muy buena. Aunque me sentía del carajo y con ganas de vomitar, me defendí, no salieron del todo ilesos, pero pudieron conmigo esos bastardos.

Cuando desperté habían pasado once meses. En coma por once meses— Taiga cerró los ojos con fuerza, presa de la rabia, los puños que había hecho, estaban compuestos por nudillos blancos por la presión— La droga y la paliza que había recibido me generaron traumatismos. Las múltiples contusiones en la cabeza pusieron en riesgo mis funciones neuronales, por lo que mi cuerpo automáticamente entró en ese estado. Como un apagado de emergencia. Los doctores pudieron mantenerme en este mundo gracias a que fui hallado pronto.

— ¿Quién…?— alcanzó a susurrar, a pesar del nudo en la garganta, Kuroko.

— El novato de los Miami Heats. Jamás creí que habría alguien más loco que Hanamiya o Haizaki, me equivoqué. Me mandó al hospital sólo por haberle ganado en un partido de práctica— la amargura se hizo más espesa— Afortunadamente la policía descubrió que había sido él y lo metieron a la cárcel junto con sus cómplices. La noticia fue ocultada del mundo, a petición de ambos equipos. Estaba despierto, pero mi consciencia era borrosa e incluso no podía hablar, mi celular había desaparecido, junto a tus mensajes. Tenía fracturado el fémur derecho, tuve que decirle adiós al básquetbol. Perdí mucho, a ti incluido. Estuve en terapia por meses y ni siquiera Alex o Tatsuya pudieron ayudarme a dar contigo. Ella apenas había dado a luz a una bebita, por lo que no podía viajar y mi hermano se había ofrecido a hablar contigo, pero yo no se lo permití y de cualquier forma, Murasakibara te ocultaba de él. Recuperé toda mi lucidez, cuando pasaron dos años desde que te dejara aquí. Me dieron el alta y al presentar una mejoría extraordinaria en todas mis lesiones, dejaron que escogiera libremente lo que quería hacer de mi futuro, con la condición de no viajar a ninguna parte en al menos un año.

Continué buscando un medio por el cual avisarte que tardaría en volver, sin éxito. Nadie me facilitaba información y no tenía los medios suficientes para hacer una búsqueda por mi cuenta. Un mes después, entré al entrenamiento para el cuerpo de bomberos y gracias a que tuve un desempeño destacado, pude pedir mi transferencia inmediata y poder regresar a Tokio en cuanto me graduara.

Y heme aquí. No sé si fue la gracia de algún dios o la lástima de los estúpidos astros en los que cree Midorima, pero apareciste de inmediato.

Kuroko, puede que parezca imposible lo que te acabo de decir, pero todo es cierto. Yo jamás quise descuidarte, y fue cuando maldije no haberme aprendido la dirección de tu casa. Tienes razón para no querer volver a verme, pero créeme, en ningún momento dejé de amarte o pensar en ti.

El más bajo no podía decir nada, una bruma se formó en su mente y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Claro que le creía, Kagami no era un hombre mentiroso, pero, pero había pasado todo aquello y él ni enterado. No había sido culpa del pelirrojo y no había sido culpa suya.

Se dio cuenta que las lágrimas que su alma aguantaba habían comenzado a derramarse como nunca.

— Ka-gami-kun— musitó entre sollozos.

— Te amo aunque estés con Tachibana— dijo sin aguantarse más y acogiendo el cuerpo del chico contra su pecho, cerca de su corazón— Y no sabes lo feliz que soy con poder verte después de tanto tiempo.

Aunque su mente estuviera confusa, su cuerpo aún le recordaba, se aferró al moreno y dejó que sus impulsos se encargaran de todo, concediéndose el descomponerse en esos brazos, llorando, gritando, al unísono con Kagami-kun.

¿Y ahora, qué haría?

* * *

_Y... ay, ¿qué les pareció? D: Si quedaron un poco OoC, una disculpa, pero necesitaba hacerlo. _

_Espero sus comentarios :'D_


	9. Truculenta es la justificación

_¡Volví de entre los muertos! _  
_Mil perdones, la semana pasada empezó el nuevo semestre en la universidad y pues me traen cortitita de tiempo. Hoy pude dedicarle tiempo al fic, ¡gracias deus!_

* * *

**Capítulo nueve**

**_~Truculenta es la justificación~_**

Kuroko se había quedado dormido, aferrado a sus ropas, después de llorar toda una hora. Y ahora, Makoto se encontraba en el umbral de su puerta con una extraña mueca dibujada en el rostro, que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

Le pidió que pasara, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, el silencio era brumoso y él no quería dar explicaciones a quien ahora era compañero de vida de su sombra.

Por su parte, Tachibana pudo percibir claramente el tono manzana bajo los ojos del muchacho pelirrojo, evidencia del persistente llanto que seguramente había derramado. No necesitaba preguntar las razones por las cuáles Tetsuya se encontraba allí.

— ¿Dónde está?— preguntó suavemente.

Él lo condujo a la sala y en el sofá más grande, permanecía el peli celeste recostado, algo agitado, durmiendo. El mayor se arrodilló, peinando el flequillo con delicada parsimonia, lo puso en sus brazos y Taiga lo auxilió para acomodarlo en su espalda. Agradeció le llamara, salió y le deseó una buena noche.

Le pesaba la cabeza, como si de piedra estuviera hecha. Vencida por esa exagerada sensación aterrizó con un golpe seco sobre la madera de la puerta. Haber podido explicarle la razón de su abrupto abandono le había liberado el alma, al menos en parte y experimentar la fuerza con la que le sujetaba, le había traído el calor que su ser había perdido, pero estaba inquieto, pues aquello no era garantía alguna de que podría ser perdonado y que regresaría a él.

— Al menos ahora sabe que nunca fue mi intención.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo dejó en su cama, arropado. Tomó su celular y puso la alarma para la universidad, por muy mal que se sintiera, Tetsuya jamás faltaba, por eso lo hacía. Miró el reloj, aunque fuera tarde, él debía volver a la estación.

Le miró un instante más. Una desazón le hizo presa, sabía que también tendría que hacer frente a Haruka pronto.

Se resignó, apagó las luces y se marchó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takao ya no sabía qué pensar, estaba confundido, molesto y triste, todo al mismo tiempo. Se rió con sarcasmo de sí mismo. Bien, él no tenía nada que ver en ello, al menos no directamente. Pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse desilusionado, él junto a Kise habían llorado de alegría cuando Kuroko les habías presentado a Makoto como su pareja. Y es que siendo ellos dos sus mejores amigos, habían estado contentísimos por el peli celeste. Era natural, ¿no?

Suspiró e hizo morritos, exasperado. En su campo de visión en el que sólo estuviera el techo, la base de una taza apareció. Buscó a quien la sostenía, encontrándose con Midorima.

— ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí, Shin-chan?— preguntó sorprendido.

— Lo suficiente como para preparar chocolate caliente. Toma la taza de una vez o te la tiro en la cara— el peli verde agradeció que Takao hiciera lo que le pidió, pero al verle tan serio y poco alborotador se dio cuenta que debía hacerle hablar. Tomando el lugar junto al moreno, se acomodó de tal manera que pudiera recostarlo contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada grave— contestó con timbre apagado.

— Eres malo restándole importancia a las cosas. ¿Tiene que ver con Kise o Kuroko?

— ¿Por qué piensas que esos dos están involucrados?— rezongó con un mohín en los labios.

— Porque después de mí son las personas más importantes para ti, según tus propias palabras, Kazunari.

Midorima se permitió una diminuta sonrisa al ver los mofletes inflados del menor. Sus dedos vendados se deslizaron entre las sedosas hembras de su cabecita hueca. Verlo suspirar como si la vida se le escapara en ello provocaba una irremediable pérdida de matices en el mundo.

Si había algo que odiara más que perder en los partidos era ver a la razón de su existencia hecho una plasta grisácea de depresión o congoja en el sofá de ese apartamento.

— Sólo estoy lloriqueando como quinceañera que ha descubierto que la pareja de su telenovela favorita corre el riesgo de separarse— susurró Takao, dejando la taza vacía en la alfombra, rotando para poder ver al más alto.

Shintaro compredió de pronto a qué se refería.

— ¿Te preocupa que Kagami provoque la ruptura entre Tachibana y Kuroko?

— ¡Te detesto Shin-chan!— chilló abrazándose a su torso.

— Tampoco estoy tranquilo, pero es algo que esos tres tienen que arreglar. Si sigues comportándote como una mezcla de mamá gallina y hermano menor celoso, explotarás.

— Es que no sólo es Kagami, ese Nanase tampoco me da buena espina— espetó, ahora con un semblante severo.

— ¿Quién?

— El ex de Tachi-chan, que también ha regresado "por lo que es suyo"— explicó entornando los ojos — ¡Qué necesidad de venir a perturbar la paz! ¿O es que acaso es el ataque de los ex?— dijo entre burlón y disgustado— ¿Qué harías si Miyaji-san volviera por mí, Shin-chan?— preguntó de pronto más animado.

— Te entrego en caja de regalo— respondió sin pensar, sintiéndose secretamente divertido por la indignación en la cara del moreno.

— Bien, entonces le llamaré para que me lleve consigo a Hokkaido.

Se paró y sacó el celular tecleando a la velocidad de la luz, Midorima lo observó primero con escepticismo, pero cuando claramente escuchó la voz del rubio al otro lado, se abalanzó contra Kazunari, quien sin problemas le esquivó, encerrándose en la habitación.

— Kiyo-chan, ven y llévame contigo, eres al único al que quiero— oyó a través de la puerta, los nervios se le acalambraron.

— _Voy ya mismo, Kazunari. Espérame, ¿de acuerdo?_— escuchó le contestaron, la vena le palpitó.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra poner un pie en esta casa, Takao es mío y conmigo se queda, Miyaji!— gritó por instinto, hubo unos segundos de silencio y después dos estridentes risas que bien conocía, la del moreno y la de Kise.

— Ya oíste, Ki-chan. No puedo correr a tus brazos, me aman demasiado aquí— apareció con el móvil aún en el oído y una sonrisa traviesa y contenta tirando de los labios.

El de lentes le miró ceñudo. Pero tenía la revancha perfecta. Acorraló discretamente al menor, sonriéndole ampliamente, Takao desconfió, pues presentía que nada bueno le aguardaba de un Shintaro que dejaba de lado su tsunderismo, tembló cuando sintió una mano fuertemente enroscada en su cintura y el aliento en el cuello.

— Múdate conmigo— susurró el mayor.

El corazón se le detuvo momentáneamente, escalofríos, impresión, ilusión, no supo.

— Es más fácil tener al esclavo en casa— agregó Midorima serio, aunque estuviera divertido de nuevo.

Takao se desarmó y enfurruñado volvió a entrar a su habitación azotando la puerta.

— ¡Que te den, Shin-chan!

Rió. Desde que había aprendido a molestarlo, no evitaba dar rienda suelta a ese pasatiempo. Retornó a la cocina, satisfecho con el hecho de lograr que pensara en otra cosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, le escocía la piel alrededor de ellos. Se ubicó en cuestión de minutos, miró el reloj, ya había perdido la primera clase. Recordaba los hechos a la perfección y otra vez esa inquietud se anidó junto a su corazón. El cuerpo le dolía, como si estuviera resfriado, la mente la sentía opacada por una tribu de nubes amorfas. No estaba bien, le quedaba claro.

Había sido tanto, después de mucho y en tan poco. Por una parte deseaba volver junto aquél que fuera su luz verdadera y por otra, necesitaba meditar mejor la situación. Era ya un adulto debía elegir con sabiduría para no lastimar y no salir herido.

Se irguió con cuidado, estiró los brazos, la columna, el cuello. El estómago le exigió un aperitivo y antes de tocar el pomo de su puerta, escuchó cómo la principal era abierta.

_Makoto-san._

Quería darle los buenos días, abrazarle y agradecerle. Pues nadie más le cobijaba de esa manera. Y oyó su voz.

— Pasa, Haru.

— Gracias.

Esa voz, que no le gustó. Rechazó la idea de salir, porque ahora era el turno del castaño enfrentar su pasado y a la persona que estaba en él. Se sentó en la alfombra, dándole la espalda a la puerta, escuchando a hurtadillas.

.

.

.

.

.

Nanase estaba inquieto y procuraba mantener su expresión plana. Miró discretamente el apartamento que Makoto compartía con el niño bajito que le había amenazado. Era un lugar amigable y tranquilo, acogedor. Vio en una de las paredes algunas fotos de ellos dos y se sintió celoso. Estúpido y celoso.

Dos tazas, una azul y una verde en la encimera que separaba la cocina del comedor, descansaban, una muy junta a la otra.

Había vuelto a perder el valor para hablar. Pero no quería marcharse sin siquiera poder decirle.

El amor de su vida le sirvió el té y esperó paciente, como era su naturaleza, pero sin sonrisas, sin dulces miradas, sólo le observó. Desvió la mirada inequívocamente intimidado. Y permaneció taciturno por quince minutos.

— Makoto…

— Sólo tenías que haberme dicho que era para ayudar a Rin, Haruka. — intervino el más alto, dejando fluir todos sus sentimientos— Igual no me hubiera gustado, pero hubiera comprendido. Y lo sabes. Aún así preferiste no explicarme nada y simplemente me dejaste. — dolía, ardía como el infierno, su boca, su garganta, el pecho y las lágrimas.

— ¿Desde cuándo…?

— Prácticamente desde el principio. Aunque era una historia un poco trillada— admitió Tachibana con gracia.

El moreno no dijo nada, él estaba de acuerdo con ello. Recordó cómo es que se había metido en eso. Rin le había rogado como nunca se hubiera atrevido de estar en otras circunstancias. Aunque no lo pareciera, había sido un plan más o menos elaborado.

— Fingir ser su novio para quitarle de encima una prometida impuesta por su padrastro, con lo cual éste evitaría que Rin consolidara su sueño como nadador profesional…por puro odio — recitó Makoto— Es algo difícil de creer, Haru. Pero supe que era cierto, tiempo después, claro. Sé que recurrió a ti porque Sousuke-kun acababa de irse por el reclutamiento, Nitori-kun tampoco podía ayudarle, y aún así, tú eras su mejor opción— evidenció, sabía— Si me hubieras dicho todo eso en su momento, lo hubiera aceptado aunque me molestara porque mi amor por ti siempre fue más grande. Y sé que eres débil cuando se trata de él, aunque lo niegues. Sólo pude sentirme aún más celoso de Rin.

— ¿Por qué nunca me reclamaste? Lo merecía — susurró Haru, avergonzado.

— No ganaba nada con ello y la verdad es que… también fui débil, fui cobarde y huí.

— Lo siento tanto, Makoto— musitó lacrimoso— Siempre di por hecho que pasara lo que pasara te quedarías a mi lado y pensé que me perdonarías. Lamento ser tan egoísta.

— Yo también lo creí. Lo cierto es que allí conocí mis propios límites. Eso es algo que agradezco, de alguna manera— el castaño miró con tristeza su té intacto.

— No he dejado de amarte— dijo, miró directamente hacia los orbes jade, aguantando un llanto que ya se había hecho más que cotidiano.

— Te perdono. No soy alguien que guarde rencor y aún eres la persona más importante para mí, pero… quiero disfrutar de esta vida un poco más. Quizá más adelante.

Haruka no dijo nada, simplemente asintió. Sabía que no podía sencillamente expresarle su deseo de tenerlo a su lado de nuevo. Se levantó y se despidió con un casi inaudible: _gracias_.

Escuchó sus pasos alejarse hasta no oírlos más. Recargó los codos sobre la mesa y ocultó el rostro húmedo en las manos. Unos brazos delgados le abrazaron con cariño por detrás y él por instinto le buscó para sujetarse al pequeño cuerpo y llorar oculto en su pecho.

Tetsuya abrazó ahora su cabeza y le peinó mimosamente, para consolarle. Oír sus sollozos le encogía el alma. El menor detestaba a Nanase incluso antes de conocerlo.

— Seguiremos adelante, Makoto-san. Estaremos bien.

Le ayudó a pararse y lo llevó hasta su cuarto, tumbándose con él en la cama, sin dejar de resguardarle entre sus brazos. Así como él mismo la noche anterior, Makoto se durmió después de agotar su tristeza.

Rondaba el mediodía, pero eso a él le dio lo mismo.

* * *

_El público queriendo desaparecer a Haru en 3...2... 1, no odio a Haru, lo digo en serio. Es obra y sugerencia de las musas, jaja. Una disculpa si quedó un poco cliché D: _  
_Y quiero disculparme de nuevo por la maldita tardanza, estuve toda la semana escribiendo el capítulo en el celular, a ratitos de ida o regreso a casa. Intentaré actualizar al menos dos veces por semana, así que please no me abandonen *drama queen* _  
_Espero ansiosa sus opiniones. Besos a todos y cada uno. Dudas y quejas, aquí ando como ninja. _  
_[Aún hay MakoTetsu para rato, eh ;) ]_


	10. Un mes sin ver el sol

_Hi~ Lo siento, lo siento. Apenas pude terminarlo. _

_Ando zombie así que, sólo puedo decirles: ¡muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, sus comentarios y seguir aquí! _

* * *

**Capítulo diez**

**~Un mes sin ver el sol~**

Bajó del avión después de comprobar que los motores estaban debidamente apagados, que los comandos estaban cerrados y que no quedaba nadie más a bordo. Era ya de noche y en Suiza hacía un frío tremendo.

Amaba su trabajo y aunque sabía que era aún muy joven para encontrarse al mando de una nave, no le importaba. La única espinita que le angustiaba era estar tan lejos de su familia, sus amigos y del chico que le gustaba.

Hasta hacía poco creía que estaba sumergido en un clásico amor unilateral. Sonrió. Ahora le debía un viaje al antro a Takaocchi, quien no se cansaba de decirle que estaba equivocado.

_"__Joder Ki-chan, ¡estás más ciego que Shin-chan y Hyuga-san juntos! Yo que todo lo veo con estos ojazos sensuales, me percato de cómo te mira Yukio-san. Siempre le has gustado, tú y él son tan distintos que forman el contraste perfecto, ¿de acuerdo? Cree en lo que te digo y si tengo razón me llevarás al antro que quiera"_

Eso le había dicho, mientras Kurokocchi asentía en acuerdo, dentro de aquél café que los tres solían frecuentar.

— ¡Moh! ¡Ya no sé si agradecer o matar a Aominecchi!

Llegó al hotel donde solían hospedarse unos días antes retomar el viaje. En su recámara, después de bañarse, pensó en el chico de cabello celeste. Se preguntó si estaría bien, se había percatado de la preocupación en la voz de Kazunari mientras hablaban por teléfono.

— Él está bien— quiso convencerse. Se aseguraría de que lo estuviera, aprovechando sus siguientes dos semanas de vacaciones.

El timbre de su móvil le llamó la atención, se estiró tanto como pudo para alcanzar su abrigo, los músculos relajados por el agua caliente de la ducha no le dieron queja, un número desconocido y un texto corto en la pantalla, le hicieron temblar.

"_Pasaré a recogerte a tu regreso. Más te vale esperarme"_

_-Kasamatsu-_

¡Prometía darle el regalo más caro a Daiki para navidad! Se abrazó a sí mismo y rodó contento sobre el colchón. Ya quería volver.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días habían pasado con la misma fuerza y rapidez que la corriente del río más acaudalado. Había sido un mes atrás cuando habló con Kuroko y su situación, para su propio gusto, poco había cambiado.

Le veía al menos dos veces por semana, cuando visitaba o pasaba por Tachibana, a él le saludaba ahora con más agrado. Pero hasta allí. En los irises azules estaba un brillo de confusión que jamás había visto antes. Y entonces ocurrió que se preguntó si ello podía tomarlo como un símbolo de reconsideración. ¿Sería acaso soñar demasiado?

Y es que su superior no le desagradaba, pero comenzaba a aborrecerlo cada que mostraba su cariño hacia el antiguo hombre fantasma. Celos. Siempre había sido tan celoso y tenía que tragarlo porque también respetaba lo que fuese que tuvieran esos dos.

Lo único que le traía algo de calma al final del día era el éxito en su trabajo. Le habían felicitado por su desempeño y lo agradecía con el alma. Aún sin Tetsuya a su lado, existía una segunda razón para vivir, quizá menos poderosa, pero también importante.

— Buenos días, Kuroko-kun, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?— preguntó Ootsubo, su jefe.

Le buscó a la sola mención del nombre, encontrándolo con una mochila al hombro, en la puerta del lugar.

— Makoto-san volvió a olvidar su almuerzo— dijo con una sonrisa diminuta de cortesía.

— Acaba de salir a asistir un incendio menor, puedes dejárselo donde siempre— afirmó el pelinegro amablemente.

Kagami se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de bomberos no sólo se trataba como una familia entre ellos, sino que también incluían a Tetsuya gustosamente.

— Muchas gracias, Ootsubo-san. Me retiro. Muy buenos días, Kagami-kun— le dijo mirándolo sin rehuirle, con otra sonrisa, aunque más pequeña no menos dulce.

— Buenos días, Kuroko— respondió desconcertado por el gesto.

El mayor hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

— Capitán, me preguntaba, ¿hay alguna razón por la que permite que Kuroko visite a Tachibana-senpai tan seguido?— comentó sin percatarse de la desfachatez con que lo dijo.

Yahiro se descolocó momentáneamente.

— ¡N-no me mal entienda! Es sólo que… parecen ser un caso especial… nadie más…

— No es que haya una explicación concreta, quizá es por lo que su historia representa para nosotros— dijo acompañándole en la mesa— Hace varios años, creo que cuando Kuroko-kun cursaba el tercer año en Seirin, se vio involucrado en un incendio al volver de clases. Según nos dijo, tenía pensado pasar a Maji Burger por una malteada, sencillamente se la había antojado pues tenía meses sin probar una, pero dudó.

Y lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido, el ventanal frente al cual se había quedado parado estalló por la fuerza de la explosión, varios peatones que iban pasando, él incluido, salieron heridos por la ola expansiva y la lluvia de cristales. Alguien que lo había presenciado, afortunadamente desde un lugar seguro, nos llamó y acudimos de inmediato. Cuando llegamos, las ambulancias ya venían en camino. Encontramos a Kuroko-kun bajo los escombros del techo, protegiendo a una niña, aquellos que se habían atrevido a ayudar, no la habían visto...

— Excepto Tetsuya.

— Exacto. Los trasladaron de inmediato a urgencias. La pequeña salió ilesa, él con algunas lesiones menores, gracias al cielo. Tachibana fue contactado ya que era con quien vivía. Verlo lastimado e inconsciente le afectaron enormemente. Buscó a quienes le salvamos, nos agradeció profundamente y me suplicó le permitiera entrar a la estación, y aunque tenía el cupo lleno del entrenamiento el fervor que vi en sus ojos, el querer poder proteger a quien más quiere... no pude negarme. Cuando Kuroko-kun se repuso también vino a agradecernos, más que nada por sacar a la niña y aceptar a Tachibana…

Ver al enano en tan buena condición nos recuerda porqué elegimos hacer esto. Es gratificante y nos sirve de soporte. Y ver el empeño de Makoto también nos empuja. No podemos dejarnos ganar sólo por ser más viejos— explicó, terminando con una sonrisa burlona— Parece ilógico, pero así es como es. No pienses demasiado en ello, Kagami.

Terminó su café con un último sorbo sonoro y volvió a su oficina. El pelirrojo, a pesar de sentirse desorientado, comprendía al castaño. No podía odiarlo aunque se lo propusiera, después de todo, había cuidado de la persona más importante en su vida mientras había sido obligado por el destino a ausentarse.

Resbaló la palma por el rostro, con fuerza. ¿Ceder o continuar? Si cedía, Kuroko se quedaría en buenas manos. Pero algo tiraba desde lo profundo de su alma para que no se rindiese. Y era el férreo amor que había desarrollado por su sombra.

— Tengo que hablar con él otra vez… necesito saber.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El mes había transcurrido rápida y vagamente para él. No estaba seguro del por qué aún seguía en Tokio. El castaño lo había rechazado… momentáneamente. Por supuesto era consciente del colosal error que había cometido al decidir ayudar a Rin, pero en ese momento, estúpidamente creyó que con ello podría enmendar la herida que le había causado al pelirrojo cuando eran niños. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero le había afectado demasiado saberse una especie de _asesino de sueños. _

Y eso mismo había creado entre él y Matsuoka una extraña conexión, que no era tan superficial como siempre hubiera deseado. Él no amaba a Rin y aún así todo lo que tuviera relación con éste convertía su mundo patas arriba. Quizá ambos estaban obsesionados con el contrario en un concepto retorcido y siniestro.

El más terrible de sus defectos, era darse cuenta de las cosas demasiado tarde. Y le frustraba poder conocer y desconocer tan bien a Makoto al mismo tiempo. Supo cuánto realmente amaba al de ojos verdes, cuando éste ya no estuvo a su lado. Pero él sabía desde pequeño que ninguno podría vivir sin el otro, jamás. Lo había olvidado. Y había terminado por comprobarlo.

No deseaba dejar ir a la única persona que le daba un verdadero sentido a su vida, no otra vez. Se quedaría cuanto hiciera falta, por mucho que doliera. Al fin de cuentas, con el empleo y el cuarto que había conseguido le bastaba para permanecer.

— Dentro de poco es su cumpleaños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shintarou no había dejado de insistirle en que le bajara a su sobreprotección. ¡Pero Shin-chan podía irse mucho al demonio! Ya luego lo alcanzaría. Kuroko era su hermano, su mejor amigo, su compadre y su cómplice (cuando tramaba travesuras para joder a Ki-chan). Y si se le daba la maldita gana se le pegaría como lapa mientras se pudiera.

Aunque realmente no había necesidad de ello. Siempre pasaban tiempo juntos.

— Takao-kun, haz estado callado todo el camino, ¿ocurre algo?— preguntó el peli celeste a su izquierda.

— Nada, no te preocupes. Por cierto, Ki-chan regresa mañana— contestó, más relajado.

— Sí. Quiere que hagamos la tradicional pijamada de bienvenida— dijo Kuroko con un poquito de mofa.

— ¿Tetsu-nii y Kazu-nii todavía hacen pijamadas?

El pequeño de cuatro años que caminaba entre ambos y había permanecido callado, habló movido por la curiosidad. Ellos se miraron y rieron ante el cuestionamiento.

— Todavía, Shiro— afirmó el moreno.

— ¿Y hacen peleas de almohadas, juegan videojuegos y comen golosinas?— quiso saber, dejando de lado su usual timidez.

— Por supuesto. En realidad a mí nadie me gana en la pelea de almohadas, Shiro-kun— dijo Kuroko.

— ¡Pero haces trampa! ¡Siempre te decimos que el Ignite Pass es ilegal y aún así lo haces!— se quejó Kazunari con un puchero.

— ¿El súper pase que hacía Tetsu-nii en el basket?— preguntó emocionado.

— ¡Ese mero! ¡Y duele horrible!

El pequeño se carcajeó para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes. A pesar de la confianza con la que se dirigía a ellos, Shiro era un niño introvertido y tímido. Todo a raíz del divorcio de sus padres, año y medio atrás. Sin embargo, ahora se esmeraba para poder abrir su corazón, porque deseaba hacerlo.

Kazunari miró al peli celeste y sintió su alma más apaciguada. Cuando había niños cerca, Kuroko dejaba de lado sus tristezas y se sentía feliz. Lo comprendía, a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Siguieron su camino, ahora platicando sobre básquetbol. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Shiro, su madre les recibió en la puerta del jardín.

El niño se despidió de sus profesores, muy contento, dejándolos a los tres solos.

— Lamento mucho haberles molestado. —disculpó la joven mujer.

— No se preocupe. Se resfrió, le pasa a cualquiera— dijo Takao, comprensivo.

— Cuando no pueda ir por él otra vez, no dude en decirnos. Lo traeremos, señora. — le aseguró el peliceleste.

— Muchas gracias.

Ella los invitó a pasar, pero se negaron. Estaban por marcharse cuando un estruendo ensordecedor se escuchó, proveniente de la casa. La tierra cimbró, desequilibrando a la mujer, derribándola. Ellos, que estaban de frente, vieron claramente cómo una humareda y las llamas se extendían vigorosamente por todo el lugar.

— ¡SHIRO!

— ¡Quédate con ella!— ordenó Tetsuya sin esperar un segundo más, corriendo hacia la casa.

— ¡Kuro-chan, espera!

Retuvo a la madre del niño que gritaba desesperada, forcejeando para poder seguir al otro chico. Takao la sujetó con toda sus fuerzas, intentando retenerla, pero con una sola mano era muy difícil. Con la otra apenas si podía sostener el móvil. Marcó a la estación.

— ¡Oostubo-san necesitamos un equipo de inmediato!— gritó, impacientándose. ¿Llegarían a tiempo? Dio la dirección procurando no hablar atropelladamente.

Los vecinos empezaron a aglomerarse, buscando mangueras, cubetas, lo que fuera. La madre de Shiro se había desmayado a causa del estrés y la fiebre de su resfriado. La dejó al cuidado a alguna vecina y se abrió paso hacia la casa, con la clara intención de buscar a su amigo y al pequeño. Pero vio a un hombre salir presuroso del callejón aledaño a la casa incinerada.

_Sospechoso. _

Hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero se detuvo. Kuroko lo necesitaba, alcanzó a oír las sirenas del camión de bomberos. Así que fue tras él.

_Más te vale estar bien, Kuroko. _

.

.

.

.

Los camiones se detuvieron, chirriando las llantas. Descendieron de inmediato, Kagami y Tachibana al frente, el resto, con las mangueras ya a toda marcha. El pelirrojo fue por la entrada principal, el castaño por la puerta trasera. Ambos angustiados, ambos concentrados en un solo objetivo, hallarlos.

Taiga podía sentir no sólo su miedo porque algo le pasara a Tetsuya, también podía sentir el miedo de Makoto. Y no pudo evitar recordar, que era la segunda vez que vivía aquello.

Le llamó a gritos, escuchaba cerca a Kagami, pero del de ojos azules no recibía respuesta. Siguió moviéndose con cautela, ignorando las flamas que mortíferas y seductoras se restregaban contra su traje. La construcción se hacía cada vez más inestable.

Continuó gritando, el corazón dolorosamente contraído insistía en dejarle sin aliento.

_¡Tetsuya, responde! _

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Un poco de acción no nos caería mal. Jaja. De verdad que ando muy dispersa, ain sori. Espero les haya gustado. Responderé sus revs más tardecito, pero siempre los leo, muchas gracias. (Pobre Haru, LOL) _

_¿Quieren más SouRin y ReiGisa? Los incluiré dentro de dos capítulos, otra vez. Yay. _

_Sin más que decir (porque ya no me carburan las neuronas), nos leemos pronto. _

_¡Mil besos!_


	11. Boronas de sincera esperanza

_¡Ya vine!~ Jaja. Ya tenía este capítulo casi listo desde hace dos días, pero otros asuntos se me atravesaron, lo siento. _

_A gozar, let's go!_

* * *

**Capítulo once**

**~Boronas de sincera esperanza~**

Había logrado dar con ellos. Shiro permanecía semi consciente en los brazos de Kuroko, con un paño húmedo sobre la nariz y la boca, había gritado con todas sus fuerzas cuando escuchó la voz del bombero. El mayor lo había tomado en sus brazos, cargando con él desde el segundo piso, esguisándose un tobillo al descender por las maltrechas escaleras, había tomado un trozo de su playera y lo había mojado con la botella de agua que aún cargaba en la mochila. La salida le fue obstaculizada por los restos del piso de arriba. Lo único que aún quedaba más o menos sólido era la encimera, debajo de la cual se escondieron y aún permanecían.

— Ven aquí, pequeño.

Extendió su mano para que el niño le alcanzara, Shiro obedeció, abrazándose al cuello del más grande en cuanto estuvo fuera. Makoto maniobró como pudo con el cuerpecito que le sujetaba, apenas alcanzó al inconsciente peli celeste, lo atrajo hacia sí. Maldijo, pues no podía llevarlos a ambos.

— ¡Kagami-kun, en la cocina!— gritó sin más alternativa.

El otro llegó a su lado y tomó al muchacho inconsciente entre sus brazos. Buscaron una salida segura sin encontrarla. Taiga a fuerza de patadas y hachazos derribó una pared que ya lucía frágil, creando así su propia puerta.

Se apresuraron al exterior, con sus máscaras de oxígeno en los rescatados. Sus compañeros ya estaban a nada de extinguir el incendio y los paramédicos que acaban de llegar se abalanzaron contra los bomberos, exigiendo que el niño y el maestro fueran entregados para su inmediato traslado.

Wakamatsu se acercó a él, saludando vagamente a Kagami.

— ¿Deseas ir en la ambulancia con él?— le preguntó.

No respondió, Yahiro, que estaba acompañado de Taisuke, le dio permiso sin vacilación.

— Por favor.

Se acomodó en el sitio indicado, observó el minucioso y veloz procedimiento de estabilización. Sakurai anotaba todo lo que el rubio indicaba, ayudándole a medir algunos parámetros. El mayor revisó nuevamente la frecuencia respiratoria y optó por ponerle la mascarilla de oxígeno nuevamente.

— No parece correr peligro. Por el momento está estable— Wakamatsu le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

— Esguince en la articulación tarso-metatarsiana de primer grado en miembro inferior izquierdo— susurró el castaño más pequeño mientras vendaba el lugar mencionado con sumo cuidado.

Makoto permaneció callado, intentando contenerse en una calma que no podía lograr.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Vieron a Takao?— preguntó Taisuke.

— Por ningún lado, Capitán.

— ¿Dónde demonios se metió?

— Sr. Bombero, si busca al oni-chan de cabello negro y ojos bonitos, se fue corriendo hacia allá— le dijo una niña, señalando la calle contraria por la que ellos habían llegado.

— ¿Corriendo? Él no dejaría solo a Kuroko...— musitó el menor de los Ootsubo, intrigado.

— A menos que algo lo obligara a ello— le aseguró su hermano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba orgulloso de no haber abandonado su entrenamiento, conservaba su resistencia. Pero ya se estaba hartando de jugar al gato y al ratón entre tanta callejuela. Hizo buen uso de su prodigiosa vista y encontró un atajo viable. Cortó camino una calle más adelante y salió detrás del sujeto, pisándole los talones.

Lo tacleó, como viera una vez al equipo de americano hacer. El hombre debajo suyo rotó sobre sí mismo para regalarle un puñetazo, que Takao no advirtió, le alcanzaría. Se sintió algo desorientado, aún con ello le tomó con molestia y necedad por las solapas y regresó el golpe, con más saña.

— Lo que suponía— afirmó. Reconociendo al hombre de mediana edad como el padre de Shiro.

— ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, basura!

Comenzó un nuevo forcejeo. La calle estaba sola y Kazunari se sintió libre de poder darle al desgraciado que se había atrevido a atentar contra la vida de su hijo, una merecida paliza. Y aunque el hombre era más fuerte, él era más mañoso.

Evadió los posteriores golpes y aprovechando que las fuerzas de su oponente iban menguando le dio dos puñetazos consecutivos en la mejilla, haciéndolo caer inconsciente.

Estaba agitado.

— ¿Aomine? Necesito tu ayuda— dijo en cuanto le contestaron, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda al bulto en la acera— Estoy cerca del Jardín de niños. En el callejón antes del parque. No, bueno quizá me pasé un poco... Si te digo, ¿no te alteras?... Incendió la casa de su ex esposa... Porque la conozco... ¡No estoy engañando a Shin-chan! Es la madre de uno de nuestros alumnos... Es a lo que voy, ¡qué impaciente! ¡Tetsuya entró a la casa para salvar al niño! No sé, pero Tachi-chan acababa de llegar. ¿Ya puedes venir a arrestar a este hijo de puta?

Por instinto miró hacia atrás, apenas eludiendo que el filo de la navaja diera en su ojo.

— ¡Ven ya!

Y colgó. Un navajazo más, otro y otro, tropezó con un cubo de basura y en seguida sintió un dolor lacerante en el cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegó a trompicones a la recepción.

— ¿El paciente Takao Kazunari?

La enfermera buscó el nombre de inmediato en los recién ingresados, la pobre muchacha palideció al leer el informe. Tener que darle semejante noticia al hijo del jefe de cirugías...

Shintarou ya no necesitaba escucharla, porque conocía demasiado bien esa expresión llena de lástima, y aunque estaba habituado a ella, relacionarlo con el pelinegro le parecía aborrecible, inconcebible, una equivocación.

Se le ahuecó el pecho y se le nubló la razón; sus dedos apretaron con fuerza el escritorio y las lágrimas que no quería dejar fluir se acumularon como rocío en las largas pestañas.

— Él no puede haber muerto… ¡No está muerto!— gritó importándole una mierda si montaba una escena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Quién no está muerto, Shin-chan?

La recepcionista se cubrió los labios avergonzada, pues acaba de darse cuenta del error que acababa de cometer. En el ordenador estaba el expediente de un tal Takagi Kazuo... Necesitaba cambiar sus anteojos cuanto antes.

Por su parte, Kazunari observaba confundido a su novio, quien a su vez le observaba como estupefacto, feliz y encabronado.

— ¿Shin-chan?

El aludido se giró y miró amenazante a la pobre enfermera. Que ésta diera gracias que él no era un Akashi, porque de haberlo sido esa misma noche la hacía desaparecer. Respiró profundamente y volvió la mirada al más bajo. Le bastaba con saber que no había sido más que una torpeza, pero al observarlo bien volvió a preocuparse.

Se puso a su lado y lo empujó delicadamente por la espalda, indicándole que le siguiera. Takao, seguía sin comprender.

— ¿La oficina de tu-

— Mira lo que te ha hecho.

La voz del peli verde le llegó con apenas un susurro, el cuerpo que ahora le acogía protector y necesitado le hizo la persona más feliz del mundo, porque nunca antes lo había abrazado con tanta desesperación, una prueba más de que lo que Midorima Shintarou sentía por él era tan verdadero como que la luna giraba alrededor de la Tierra. Se enroscó en su tórax con el brazo sano.

— Si yo luzco terrible, te juro Shin-chan que ese bastardo quedó peor— le hizo saber con orgullo.

El mayor se rio ante la ocurrencia de su temerario novio. Al carajo su tsunderismo por un largo rato. Estaba lo suficientemente aliviado como para no dejar de sonreír, aunque ver a Takao con un enorme hematoma alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, el brazo vendado y en cabestrillo y los múltiples rasguños en la cara no le gustaba en absoluto.

Le acarició el rostro con devoción y le besó demandante.

— Shin-chan, si nos descubre tu padre nos va a regañar... de nuevo— le reprendió juguetón.

— Está en junta— retrucó besándole otra vez.

— Hey, que no se me antoja que mi suegro deje de quererme— el pucherito le convenció— Además... necesito saber cómo está Kuro-chan.

Cierto, no era momento aunque se muriera de ganas de comérselo.

Le dio un nuevo beso, ahora en el párpado amoratado y se encaminaron a la habitación que le habían asignado al peli celeste. Midorima frunció el entrecejo al ver a quien esperaba fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Kagami?

— Esperando mi turno para verlo, creo que es obvio— respondió seco.

Taiga no pudo pasar por alto la mirada de renuencia y cierto desprecio que Takao le dirigía, mucho menos el disgusto en la voz del de lentes. Pero los dejó hacer, después de todo a ellos no les debía ninguna explicación.

— Orden Midorima, estamos en un hospital. Tú mejor que nadie debería recordarlo— le reprendió Aomine, quien recién llegaba. El mencionado se limitó a voltear el rostro indignado. Nada era más bochornoso que ser sermoneado por el moreno.

Daiki se quedó mirando al tigre en la banca. Tampoco le gustaba que estuviera allí, pero en parte tenía derecho, había ayudado a salvarlo. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, estaba que se lo llevaba al carajo la preocupación. Juraba que cuando Tetsu estuviera repuesto, le darían el jalón de orejas más doloroso en la historia.

Takao, que estaba situado entre él y Midorima hacía pucheros para disimular su humor del infierno. Estaba seguro que también deseaba darle una paliza a Bakagami y que el ex esposo de aquella señora no había sido suficiente para quitar las cosquillas de sus nudillos. Llevó su mano a la cabecilla negra y le palmeó quedito.

Este le miró y sonrió. Todo bajo la atenta y recelosa mirada jade.

— Me salvaste el pellejo. Llegaste en el momento justo, Ao-chan— inquirió, en serio, muy agradecido.

— ¿Ao-chan? No por favor. Pero a ti que se te ocurre meterte en problemas. Sé por qué coño Tetsu, Kise y tú se llevan tan bien.

— Te llamo como se me pegue la gana. Todos para uno y uno para todos, A-o-c-h-a-n. — aseguró cantarín.

— Déjame pellizcarte el ojo.

— ¡Hasta crees! Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué pasará con el bastardo ese?— preguntó, ahora serio y expectante.

— Con las pruebas suficientes, estará ante el tribunal y le darán una muy buena sentencia. Estaré el pendiente del caso, no te preocupes.

— Que se pudra, maldito hijo de la-

— ¡Kazunari!

— ¡¿Y la libre expresión dónde quedó, Shin-chan?!

La paciencia de Taiga estaba llegando a su límite. ¿Qué tanto más se tardaría Tachibana allá dentro? ¿Lo dejaría pasar? ¿Qué le diría Kuroko?

— Joder… — escondió el rostro entre las manos. Odiaba los hospitales, había estado demasiado tiempo en uno y no le gustaba imaginar a Tetsuya postrado en una cama…

— Cuando Ki-chan se entere… Le va a dar.

De pronto escucharon una voz alterada proveniente de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El constante _bip _de la frecuencia cardíaca del menor lo empezaba a sacar de quicio. Y aunque significara que estaba bien porque era un ruido rítmico prefería escucharlo directamente del pecho de Tetsuya, con el oído pegado al tórax de éste.

No sabía si llevaba minutos, horas o días sentado allí a su lado, pero le parecía una eternidad. Inconscientemente llevó la mano blanca a sus labios y depositó en la piel un beso diminuto y cariñoso. Ciertas memorias que había reprimido habían vuelto a él. Siempre que Haruka enfermaba y se quedaba en casa por la fiebre, le besaba la mano después de cambiar las compresas de agua fría.

— Ya déjalo Tachibana— se dijo— Tetsuya es tu presente… _Si no te lo arrebatan también… _

Un quejido y una leve tos le previnieron. Poco a poco pudo ver los irises azules aparecer bajo el manto de las pestañas. Kuroko se incorporó como pudo y le miró confundido.

— ¿Makoto-san?

— ¡Tetsu-chan!— exclamó contento, no obstante se sintió molesto de pronto— ¡¿PERO EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?! RECUERDO HABERTE DICHO QUE NO VOLVIERAS A HACERLO, ¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI NO LLEGO A TIEMPO?

— Pero…— en ese momento, todos observaban congelados desde la puerta.

— ¡No hay pero que valga! ¡Me lo prometiste, Tetsuya!— cuando terminó de gritar, estaba rojo como semáforo y agitado como maratonista. Se sentó frente a él y le contempló fijamente con esos ojos enfadados y preocupados.

Kuroko sólo recordaba otra ocasión en la que lo había visto así y no le gustaba. Odiaba preocupar al mayor, pero se había movido por instinto…

— Lo siento— susurró, tan quedo— Lo siento, Makoto-san. Pero yo no podía dejar solo a Shiro…— argumentó, con un nudo en la garganta.

— Lo sé… ya no importa. Estás bien y él también. — dijo con suavidad.

Se abrazó cuidadosamente a Tetsuya, con paciencia, con anhelo. Su cuerpo se movía solo y se negaba a comprender las razones. Por su parte, el peli celeste también le abrazó, sintiendo al completo el calor del más grande, le dolía respirar, pero le urgía el perfume de Makoto que nunca le fallaba al momento de tranquilizarle.

El castaño se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, ajeno a los espectadores, meciéndose entre las sensaciones que la cercanía del menor le reproducía. Sin necesidad de ver, apoyó su frente en la contraria.

— No sabes cuánto miedo tengo de perderte, Tetsu. — susurró sin reparar en sus propias palabras.

Aún en su burbuja, los labios níveos buscaron el contacto de la boca acaramelada, colisionando en una unión fantástica y etérea.

.

.

.

Kagami se retiró en silencio. Ahora lo que se incendiaba era su alma, hasta convertirse en cenizas.

* * *

Ni se nota que estoy enamorada de Takao, ¿verdad? Jajajaja. Quiero darle muchos hijos a Makoto, échenle la culpa al capítulo más reciente. Casi me muero al verlo interactuar con Hayato-kun y los otros peques -nosebleed- Y Kisumi me encantó, joder. LOL. En fin.

_Como dije, en el siguiene capítulo reaparecen Nagisa, Rei, Rin y Sou -llora magdalenamente por Sou- No sé qué más decirles, que tengo hambre (?) Y que muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios -cara de gato- _

_Nos leemos pronto. BESOTES._

_PD. ¿Qué creen que sea eso que intenta negarse Mako? _


	12. Festejando el paradigma de tu sonrisa

_Laliho~ Lamento la demora, pero es que fue semana de exámenes. _

_Espero lo disfrutes. Let's go! _

* * *

**Capítulo doce**

**_~Festejando el paradigma de tu sonrisa~_**

Su reacción había sido precisamente la que Kazunari había predicho, y ahora Ryota descansaba desmayado en las piernas de Kasamatsu, quien había cumplido con recogerle a su llegada, llevándolo sin dar detalles al hospital.

Cuando el moreno le explicó la razón, Kise exigió a gritos le llevara a la habitación del hombrecito fantasma. Entró azotando la puerta, encontrándose a todo el mundo incluso Kagami, a quienes ignoró olímpicamente. Se paró a los pies de la cama con los brazos en jarra, ojos llorosos y cejas fruncidas, Kuroko suspiró sabiendo lo que le aguardaba: un largo e intenso sermón. Cuando terminó, sin aire por cierto, el peli celeste dijo muy bajito:

— ¿Acaso eres mi mamá, Kise-kun?

Pero su amigo lo escuchó claramente, indignándose profundamente.

— ¡KUROKO TETSUYA ERES UN-

Antes de poder terminar, la carga emocional y la poca oxigenación fueron suficientes para hacerle perder la consciencia.

— Les dije, cuando se enterara, le iba a dar. — aseguró Takao tranquilamente, mientras Midorima y Aomine acomodaban al chico en el sofá de la habitación.

— Deberías ser más considerado con Ryota, Tetsu-chan. — reprendió Makoto con sutiliza.

— Lo pensaré— dijo el paciente con una diminuta sonrisa.

Ya se disculparía con Kise-kun otro día, pero Kazunari y él no podían lidiar con esa _oculta_ necesidad de molestarlo. Además, sabía que cuando despertara estaría contento al encontrarse a merced de "su guapísimo policía".

Sonreía, pero la mirada fuego de Kagami no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso. Buscó instintivamente la mano del castaño a su lado y éste le estrechó brindándole apoyo.

_¿Qué hacer?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Rei-chaaaan, las maletas! ¡Apura!

Ryugazaki suspiró y sonrió tranquilo. Muchas veces sus amigos de la universidad le habían preguntado de dónde sacaba tanta paciencia, no es que a ellos les desagradara Nagisa, por el contrario, pero todos coincidían en que el muchachito era _demasiado_ intenso, él reía y no decía nada. Después de todo, sabía que ellos no comprenderían que era esa vitalidad la que lo enamoraba cada día, un poco más. Que en lugar de estresarlo después de un día tedioso, lo revivía y le traía paz.

El más bajo volvió a gritarle, así que tomó su mochila y le alcanzó. Emprendió la marcha en su compañía y le regaló un discreto beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Ya quiero conocerlo, Rei-chan!

— Tranquilo, no pasará más antes de eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko revisó su móvil una vez más, estaba indeciso. ¿Pedirle más tiempo o no? Se removió inquieto, ¿y si no terminaban antes de que Makoto llegara? ¡Sería un desastre! No podía encontrarlo en esas condiciones. Una leve tos le molestó y pidió al otro se detuviera un momento.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada— un quejido.

— ¡Joder Kuro-chan! ¿Te trajiste el oxígeno?— Kazunari rebuscó en la mochila del otro, encontrando lo que necesitaba. Puso la mascarilla en la nariz y le hizo inhalar profundamente.

— Ya estoy bien, Takao-kun. Hay que terminar con esto.

— Es poco lo que falta, anda a ponerte el traje de baño, yo me encargo de recibirlos.

Tetsuya obedeció, miró el cielo despejado y agradeció que hiciera buen tiempo a pesar de la estación.

.

.

.

Cuando salió del baño, la gran mayoría ya se encontraba allí. Aomine lidiaba con la parrilla, Murasakibara terminaba de decorar los pasteles, Takao movía cubiertos y platos, siendo ayudado por Kise y Akashi. El cuerpo de bomberos, que recién llegaba, dejaba los obsequios a disposición de Riko y Satsuki (quien había llegado desde Roma el día anterior), Hyuga, Kasamatsu y Midorima se encargaban de la decoración como había ordenado Kazunari.

— ¿Tú eres Tetsu-chan?— preguntó una dulce voz.

Al voltearse se encontró con dos muchachos, uno rubio de ojos rosas y otro peli azul de ojos violetas.

— Soy yo. ¿Nagisa-kun y Rei-kun?

— ¡Uwaaah, eres tan lindo como Mako-chan nos había dicho!— gritó. Kuroko sintió unos poderosos brazos a su alrededor, ahora entendía a lo que su pareja se había referido cuando le contó sobre él.

_¿Nagisa? Es como tener a Ryota y Kazu en un solo cuerpo. _No le había mentido en absoluto.

— Muchas gracias por haber venido, Makoto-san estará feliz de verlos.

— Muchas gracias a usted por invitarnos— expresó Rei, un poco avergonzado al ver la delicada sonrisa del mayor.

— Ni se te ocurra engañarme, Rei-chan.

— No, yo no…

Dejó salir su risa sin preocupaciones, los amigos de su novio eran sin lugar a duda, agradables.

— Ellos son Hazuki Nagisa-kun y Ryugazaki Rei-kun, los amigos de Makoto-san.

Un hola general les recibió con calidez. El rubio estaba contento porque el castaño había encontrado allí una bonita y numerosa familia. _Sin Haru-chan ha abierto sus horizontes… y su corazón. _

Jamás lo había dicho a nadie, pero siempre se sentía feliz al escuchar a Mako-chan hablar del peli celeste, lo adoraba sin conocerlo por el simple hecho de levantar y querer a su amigo.

— Rei-kun, ¿por qué no te unes al club de los _Megane Boys? _Están por allá— dijo Takao señalando hacia Shintarou, Imayoshi y Hyuga.

— ¡Ya no estarás solo Rei-chan!

Kise y Nagisa explotaron en carcajadas cuando Kuroko le hizo segunda al formar círculos con sus dedos sobre la cara.

— ¡NAGISA! / ¡KAZUNARI! —

— ¡Ryota-ssu!

— ¡Tetsuya-desu!

Una nueva ola de risas y aplausos se elevó hasta el cristalizado techo de la piscina.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a Kuroko hacer payasadas? No lo recordaba con exactitud, pero seguía siendo refrescante. A pesar de su habitual plana expresión, cuando estaba enfermo, cansado o triste, Tetsuya hacía bromas hasta hacerlo llorar de risa, en seguida, le besaba delicadamente y le dedicaba animadas oraciones.

Cómo extrañaba esos días.

— ¿Ya han hablado?

— Sí— susurró— Al menos ya le conté mi "excusa" si a eso te refieres.

— Supongo que te ha perdonado si también estás aquí— dijo Daiki, tomando asiento junto al pelirrojo.

— Eso hizo… podría decirse.

— Estás hablando con demasiados rodeos— se quejó el policía.

— Sólo le dije la razón de por qué no hablé antes con él. No le he pedido que vuelva conmigo, no directamente. Además él está ahora con Tachibana-senpai, si ellos se quieren yo no tengo razones para interponerme a menos que sea decisión de Tetsuya— bebió un poco más de su cerveza, sin apartar la vista de su antigua sombra.

— Eres un anticuado— se burló Aomine tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

— Llámalo como gustes. Sólo lo veo desde ambos lados. Mi principal objetivo era hacerle saber que a pesar de todo no dejo de amarle.

El moreno no dijo más. Con sólo verlo ahora se daba cuenta de que quizá las causas de esa lejanía habían estado fuera de su control. Si ese era el caso, Tetsu se estaba reprimiendo por el bien de Tachibana, quien también tenía que lidiar con su pasado.

_Quisiera poder enamorarme de Makoto-san, pero Kagami-kun sigue aquí, en lo más profundo. _

Le había confesado una vez, en unas de esas tantas pijamadas que acostumbraban en los días libres. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo. _Ya empiezas a enamorarte, Tetsu. Pero no te das cuenta. _Había querido decirle, pero eso sólo hubiera representado un peso más para su mejor amigo. Y él no estaba para dañarlo, sino para protegerlo.

— Díselo de frente. Haz las cosas más fáciles para los tres.

Kagami le miró sorprendido. Primero le había amenazado y ahora sólo le decía eso. Jamás comprendería a Aomine, era un hecho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estacionó el coche y se bajó para sacar sus cosas del maletero.

— ¿Dónde estamos, Teppei?— preguntó sumamente intrigado.

— Ya lo verás, sólo camina— dijo, restándole importancia con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Kiyoshi lideró el recorrido por los pasillos pintados con alegres colores, escuchó risas infantiles en alguna parte y su curiosidad no hizo más que engrandecerse. Cuando finalmente se toparon con una puerta, el castaño la abrió, y él quedó cegado por el reflejo del sol en el agua.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

— ¡Chicos!— exclamó sorprendido.

— ¡Felicidades Mako-chan!— aulló Nagisa, corriendo hacia él y abrazándose a su cuello— ¡Te extrañé tanto!

— Y yo a ti, ¿cómo te está yendo?— preguntó respondiendo al brazo del pingüino con complejo de koala.

— Perfectamente. Pronto tendré que viajar a algunas zonas arqueológicas de Egipto. — contó aún más emocionado.

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Y tú Rei, estás bien con ello?

— Es algo inevitable, Makoto-senpai. Por cierto, muchas felicidades. — dijo el muchacho de gafas rojas sonriente, tomando en sus brazos a Nagisa.

— Pero él se irá a Suiza la misma semana, así que no se quedará solo en casa.

El castaño rió ante las palabras de Hazuki, los veía después de todo ese tiempo y ahora tenían un aire más maduro, en especial Rei, por supuesto. Sin embargo Nagisa se tomaba muy en serio sus estudios. Estaba orgulloso de ambos.

El resto de sus invitados hicieron fila para felicitarle con abrazos y apretones de mano. Las únicas señoritas que estaban presentes le advirtieron que se alejara de la mesa de los regalos, que ya después tendría oportunidad de verlos.

— ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte, Makoto-san?— le dijo Tetsuya, que le había dado su espacio para disfrutar de la algarabía en su honor.

— Fue tu idea, ¿no es así Tetsu-chan?— preguntó enternecido.

— Tal vez, pero no lo hice solo. Todos los que te queremos ayudamos, así que siéntete libre de disfrutarlo por completo— le aseguró, guiñándole un ojo, coqueto.

— ¿Me acompañas?

Una sonrisa traviesa y otra dulce se perdieron en el camino empedrado hacia los vestidores, mientras tres jóvenes suspiraban encantados ante la escena, para después dibujar sonrisas maliciosas.

— ¿Deberíamos encerrarlos, Ki-chan, Nagi-chan?

— Yo creo que deberíamos encerrarlos, Kazu-chan, Ryo-chan.

— ¿Y qué esperamos, Kazucchi, Nagicchi?

— Ustedes tres no van a ningún lado— sentenciaron tres voces a sus espaldas, arrastrándolos uno muy lejos del otro.

— ¡Moooooh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Tetsu-chan? Por la mañana estabas tosiendo mucho— interrogó desde el interior del vestidor.

— Estoy mejor, lamento haberte preocupado. De todas formas traje el inhalador.

— Menos mal— su voz sonaba sinceramente aliviada—Por cierto, Kazu también cumple años pronto, ¿cierto? ¿Qué le tienen preparado?

— Ambos lo sabrán cuando llegue la hora de partir el pastel, no seas impaciente Makoto-san.

— Está bien— rió— Estoy listo. ¿Cómo supiste?

Al salir modeló apacible el traje de baño, exactamente igual al que usaba en Iwatobi. Kuroko levantó el pulgar aprobando lo que sus ojos veían. No obstante, cuando ascendió por las piernas hasta el vientre marcado, sintió el rubor acumularse en sus mejillas. No importaba que lo viera una y mil veces, jamás podría dejar de sentirse nervioso ante tal cuadro.

— T-te ves fantástico, Makoto-san. — le aseguró para después mirar a cualquier otro punto de la habitación.

Makoto era más que consiente de lo que provocaba en el menor cuando se exponía así ante él y secretamente le hacía feliz, pues le daba la ilusión de que Tetsuya le quería a él más que a nadie. _Quizá… ¿empiezo a ceder ante esto que siento? _ Se preguntó.

— Tetsu-chan, ¿no me darás mi abrazo?— dijo, abriendo los brazos para recibirle e inmediatamente le sintió contra su pecho, más estrechamente que en ninguna otra ocasión.

_Badump. Badump. Badump. _

Había una sensación diferente.

_Badump. Badump. Badump. _

Un cosquilleo intenso en el estómago, un nudo en la garganta y un deseo inexpresable. Hipnotizados de repente, impulsados instintivamente, se unieron en un beso verdadero, atrevido y urgente.

_Badump. Badump. Badump. _

Espontáneo.

Un abrazo alrededor del cuello, unas manos sujetas a una delgada cadera, respiraciones agitadas y un puente de dulce saliva, pupilas dilatadas y mejillas enrojecidas, necesidad de un nuevo ósculo.

_Badump. Badump. Badump. _

La vuelta a la realidad, difusa, paulatina.

Ensoñación.

— C-creo que deberíamos volver con los demás— sugirió Tachibana, sin moverse un ápice en realidad.

— Sí… creo que sí.

Se desprendieron lentamente, y entrelazaron sus dedos para retornar así, olvidando dos nombres que por ahora sonaban lejanos; sus corazones galopaban salvajes y entusiasmados.

_Badump. Badump. Badump. _

_¿Será esto…? _

_Badump. Badump. Badump._

**_¿Amor?_**

* * *

_Ta-da~ ¿Les gustó? Yo dudo un poquito de su calidad, pero espero sea de su cierto, ahora sí en el siguiente capítulo reaparecen Rin y Sou, ¿alguien los vio en el capítulo más reciente? Yo me quise tirar a llorar junto a RinRin xDD. _

_Es que tuve que recortar el capítulo, por eso no salieron, en serio, sorry u.u _

_Sin más que decir por el momento, sólo que muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, me despido. Espero poder escribir pronto el siguiente y subirlo. _

_Mil besos. _


	13. El recuerdo prohibido

_Como siempre, ¡disculpen la tardanza! _

* * *

**Capítulo trece**

**_El recuerdo prohibido~_**

Se movía apresurado de un lado al otro. Los sartenes que ya no utilizaba los dejaba en el fregadero para que no estorbaran, recibiendo los vegetales cortados, los montones de especias, preparando cuanta orden llegaba a él.

Trabajar en el restaurante de aquél balneario era lo que le había otorgado el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir durante su estadía en esa ciudad. No le importaba demasiado, después de todo podía hacer algo que se le daba bien y le gustaba a cambio de una extrema concentración y un generoso sueldo.

Decoró con sencillez el platillo y lo entregó al mesero que le esperaba con una sonrisa al otro lado de la barra. Suspiró, se sentía acalorado y con unas monstruosas ganas de correr a la piscina para sumergirse, nadar libremente.

— Nanase-san, es hora de su descanso y creo que le están esperando afuera— anunció la muchacha que le supliría mientras tanto.

Asintió sin decir nada, desató el delantal y se encaminó a las mesas externas. En una de ellas estaba Rin, acompañado por Sousuke, quien al verle aparecer, se levantó, acariciando los cabellos rojos, para de inmediato alejarse unos cuantos metros. Estaban solos.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí, Rin?— preguntó.

— Estaba preocupado por ti, lo admito. No has hablado con él desde entonces, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué?— Matsuoka estaba serio, analizando las casi nulas expresiones del moreno.

— ¿Por qué quieres tú hablar de Makoto?— renegó tajante.

— Porque tú no lo haces— refutó Rin de la misma forma— Ya basta de hacerte el mártir. Si te rechazó sólo tienes que recordarle porqué te amaba y demostrarle que tú lo haces. Das lástima.

— ¡Cállate! De no haber sido por ti esto no hubiera pasado— le recordó— De haber tenido el suficiente valor para pedírselo a Yamazaki yo no habría tenido que involucrarme. Te recuerdo que tienes la mitad de la responsabilidad.

Rin se quedó estático. Frunció el ceño, debatiéndose. Él lo sabía, era algo que siempre recordaba y no hubo día que no se sintiera culpable, tal vez estaba siendo injusto con Haruka nuevamente, pero siempre había sido tan difícil tratar con él.

— Yo no…

— Haya sido como haya sido, el que aceptó involucrarse fuiste tú. El cómo procediste después de ello fue tu responsabilidad por completo, eso ya no es culpa de Rin. Tu estupidez, tu indecisión y tu cobardía son sólo tuyas.

Sentenció Sousuke con esa frialdad que sólo expresaba a Nanase.

— Si Tachibana no vuelve contigo, bien sabes a causa de qué será. Vamos. — tomó a Rin del brazo, con cuidado y le hizo levantarse.

El pelirrojo miró por última vez a Haru, que permanecía de pie, con los ojos ocultos bajo el cabello, los puños apretados y los labios temblorosos. Odiaba verlo así, después de todo era su amigo. Detuvo al pelinegro y retornó a las cercanías de Haruka, para abrazarle con fuerza y susurrarle:

— Perdóname, Haru— tomó aire y volvió a hablar— Pero recuerda que para Makoto siempre serás el primero, sin importar con quién esté. Explota eso. Él está por allá, toma la oportunidad— dijo, señalando a las mesas del fondo, donde el castaño conversaba animado junto a otro castaño.

El pelinegro miró en la dirección y en efecto, él se encontraba allí. En compañía del chico de cabello celeste y otros más. Rin se marchó después de hacérselo notar, caminando junto a Yamazaki aún cabizbajo.

— Vamos a nadar, eso te alegrará— dijo Sousuke, con el humor mejorado.

— ¡Pero tú brazo!

— Estaré bien, te observaré desde la orilla.

— No, yo te ayudaré Sou.

Se detuvieron detrás de una columna, mirándose a profundidad. Sousuke deseó juntar sus labios con los de Rin, sin embargo un vago sentimiento le frenó. El pelirrojo por supuesto que se percató de la duda. Él también deseaba ese contacto, por lo que tomándolo por la playera le atrajo hasta él para besarle, salvaje. No se resistió, porque no quería, al contrario.

— Te amo, Sousuke. — susurró ruborizado— Ya deja de dudarlo, idiota. — el aludido sonrió más tranquilo, besándole brevemente antes de arrojarlo descarado a la piscina.

— _También te amo, Rin. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La enorme piscina era prácticamente para ellos. Las muchachas estaban echadas en sus sillas tomando los rayos del poco sol que había. Los bomberos y ambos policías comían mientras se contaban historias bobas o raras del trabajo, algunos otros, como Kise, Nagisa, Takao, Sakurai y Murasakibara jugaban con la pelota. Akashi conversaba tranquilamente con el resto, disfrutando simplemente del agua.

— El agua está deliciosa— murmuró Makoto, sonriendo a Tetsuya que le miraba apacible sentado en la orilla— ¿Entrarás?

— No soy muy bueno nadando, Makoto-san. — admitió apenado.

— Entonces déjame enseñarte— le ayudó a introducirse y comenzó a corregir su técnica, con paciencia y amabilidad.

— Me recuerda a cuando recién entré al club— dijo Rei, que llegaba al lado del rubio más bajito.

— Tetsu-chan se ve adorable, en cambio Rei-chan era un desastre. — afirmó con una sonrisa burlona— ¡Tengo una idea!

Salió del agua y corrió hasta donde estaba el castaño instruyendo a Kuroko.

— ¡Mako-chan hagamos un relevo!— propuso entusiasmado.

— Sólo somos tres, Nagisa-kun.

— Pero no estamos compitiendo así que eso no importa, ¿verdad Mako-chan?

Tachibana lo pensó unos segundos, hacía mucho tiempo que no nadaba con aquellos dos y con Haru. Aunque este no estuviera. Le restó importancia, porque Nagisa tenía razón.

— Muy bien, hagámoslo.

Pidió que salieran del agua y solicitó ayuda al encargado, quien le hizo favor de instalar un poyete y trazar un carril. Los invitados se acercaron a la orilla, intrigados, Nagisa dejó a Ryota a cargo de la voz de salida. Makoto se aferró a los postes y tomó su posición, cuando Kise intuyó que estaba preparado, dio la señal y el castaño se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas, dibujando un arco perfecto con la espalda, tras la patada de delfín, dio rienda suelta a sus brazadas, poderosas, como en antaño. El choque del agua contra sus costados y su abertura al introducir los brazos… todo, absolutamente todo lo había extrañado.

Cuando tocó la pared, Nagisa saltó perfectamente sincronizado, emergiendo y sumergiéndose, llenándose de la adrenalina que hacía dos años no probaba, sabiendo que al llegar al otro lado, Rei estaría esperando por él para saltar al agua. Y así fue. Cuando Ryuugazaki terminó su carrera, sus dos compañeros le ayudaron a salir, con una sonrisa.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Mako-chan— soltó de pronto Nagisa, dándole a entender, que ese era el humilde regalo que habían llevado para él.

El castaño al darse cuenta, quedó conmovido casi hasta las lágrimas. Quizá faltara entre ellos una persona, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que se había sentido revivido y feliz.

— Gracias… a todos— articuló apenas, enjugando la única lágrima que se había atrevido a resbalar.

— Oh Tachi-chan.

Los revoltosos del grupo le rodearon en un abrazo grupal, arrastrando a Kuroko en el proceso, quien se sentía bien al ver la dicha en esos siempre cariñosos ojos verdes.

— Es increíble que lo haya dejado— comentó Kasamatsu, observando unos pasos más atrás.

— Todos tuvimos nuestras propias razones, él debió tener la suya. Sin embargo, la pasión por el deporte al que alguna vez nos dedicamos allí sigue, y Tachibana lo acaba de demostrar— añadió Daiki, dejando anonado a más de uno.

— ¿Quién eres y dónde dejaste al holgazán y altanero Aomine?— preguntó Imayoshi con sorna, siendo secundado por la carcajada de Wakamatsu.

— ¡¿Me robaron a Dai-chan mientras yo no estaba?!— chilló Momoi uniéndose a las burlas.

Al moreno se le saltó una venita en la sien.

— ¿Es que acaso un hombre no pude madurar?— cuestionó fastidiado.

— Claro que puede, pero entiéndelos, para ellos y cualquiera de nosotros tú serías el último en hacerlo— le explicó Yukio muy quitado de la pena.

— Váyanse al carajo— gruñó y fue por otra hamburguesa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El balón entró limpiamente al aro.

— ¡Shin-chan dijimos que tiros de cancha completa no se valían!— le recordó Kazunari.

— Es tu culpa por irte al equipo contario— contestó el de gafas, con mofa.

— ¡El Formeless shot es trampa, Aominecchi!

— En ningún momento lo dijiste, idiota.

— Tienes talento, Makoto— le felicitó Teppei con unas grandes palmadas en la espalda.

— ¿Crees? Yo me siento muy torpe. — suspiró.

— Tu altura te da ventaja, Makoto-san.

— ¡Makocchi, bloquéalo!— gritó Ryota, que no podía darle alcance a Yukio— ¡Jugar basket en el agua es demasiado difícil— se quejó.

El castaño se preparó para el bloqueo, como le había enseñado Kiyoshi, se impulsó un poco para lograr tocar el balón, cuando de improvisto otro le cayó en la cabeza, desorientándolo brevemente.

— ¡Lo siento!— aulló alguien verdaderamente arrepentido.

— ¡Makoto-san! ¡Mako-chan! ¡Makocchi! ¡Tachi-chan!

Un joven se acercó apresurado hasta él.

— ¡En verdad lo siento! ¿Está bien?

— Sí, no fue grave. Descuida.

Cuando abrió los ojos una vez despejado el dolor se encontró con una grata sorpresa.

— ¿Sugawara-kun?— preguntó asombrado.

— ¡Tachibana!— exclamó alegre el de cabellos grises— Ah, ¿en serio estás bien?

— Por supuesto. Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí.— dijo alegre.

— Lo mismo digo.

— ¿Makoto-san?

— ¡Suga!

— Lo siento Daichi, me encontré a un amigo. — explicó alcanzándole el esférico de volley al pelinegro que lo mandó de vuelta a donde estaban los chicos jugando.

— Déjame presentarte a alguien— Makoto tomó la mano de Tetsu y lo puso frente a su amigo— Kuroko Tetsuya, mi pareja. Él es Sugawara Koushi, lo conocí durante el campamento de verano del tercer año.

— Mucho gusto, Kuroko-kun.

El peli celeste respondió tranquilo, a leguas se notaba que Sugawara era una persona amable. Consecutivamente el de ojos marrones presentó a su prometido, Sawamura Daichi. Interrumpieron sus respectivos partidos para que ellos platicaran al menos unos minutos. Poco después un muchachito de melena naranja muy rebelde, que era abrazado por un moreno más alto le llamaba impaciente. Suga se disculpó y prometió seguir en contacto.

— Makoto-san sólo sabe relacionarse con deportistas— espetó Tetsuya, divertido.

— Es pura coincidencia, de verdad— le aseguro y en seguida rió.

— Tú lo has dicho Kurokocchi y encima siempre guapos— añadió Kise con picardía.

— Ese lunar incitaba a darle un beso— coincidió Nagisa.

— ¡Cómo el de Tatsu-chan!— aplaudió Takao.

— Si los asesinan ahora, después se arrepentirán— dijo Aomine a Rei, Yukio y Shintarou pasando casualmente detrás de ellos.

Kagami se había quedado intrigado por la familiaridad con la que Takao había nombrado a su hermano, aunque debía ceder ante la idea que le causaba gracia ver al cuarteto dinamita avergonzar a su superior.

.

.

.

.

.

— Yo te sugiero que tengas cuidado de a quién sonríes, Mamá Cuervo— dijo Nishinoya, sobre los hombros de Asahi.

— Recuerda que a veces Papá Cuervo es muy celoso— secundó Tanaka.

— Los músculos del amigo de Suga-san son geniales— comentó distraído Shouyo, aún observando a Tachibana, ganándose un zape de parte de Kageyama.

— Es nadador, no puedes esperar otra cosa, Hinata.

— ¿De verdad? Entonces es como ¡Wah!, ¡Splash! y ¡Bam!.

— ¿Podemos seguir jugando?— solicitó el antiguo capitán de Karasuno, con un aura oscura sobre sí.

Nadie dijo más y se recolocaron en sus posiciones.

— Podrá ser guapo, pero me gustan los morenos amables y ocasionalmente intimidantes como Daichi. — aseguró Koushi, besándole una mejilla.

— Lo sé.

Así, el antiguo Karasuno volvió a su partido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La hora del pastel llegó, pensando que sólo sería uno, pero Atsushi presentó otro más, en honor a Takao, quien fue sorprendido con la guardia baja, pues no se lo esperaba.

— Pero aún faltan 4 días…

— ¡Qué importa eso, Takaocchi!

Ambos festejados pidieron su respectivo deseo y extinguieron la llama de las velas, comieron, jugaron y nadaron más y por fin, cuando el cielo ya estaba oscuro, se fueron retirando poco a poco, hasta quedar sólo Makoto y Tetsuya.

— Iré a vestirme, Makoto-san. No tardo.

El menor desapareció y a los pocos minutos después un mesero llegó hasta el castaño, dejando frente a él un pastel más, pequeño y bastante único. Quedó solo nuevamente y lo observó con detenimiento. No tenía que darle muchas vueltas al asunto, sabía perfectamente de parte de quién era.

No lo probó, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el restaurante, intuyendo que era de allí de donde provenía. Necesitaba comprobar, porque la inquietud en su corazón era grande. En la puerta lateral, por la que había salido para encontrarse con Rin, estaba Haru, aguardándole. Y le vio llegar, manteniéndose varios pasos lejos de él.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Makoto— musitó, sin moverse.

— ¿Por qué?— un extraño y molesto nudo se le formó en la garganta.

— Simplemente no puedo olvidarte. No quiero que me olvides— confesó, acercándose lentamente. A cada paso que Haruka daba, Makoto retrocedía dos, porque le asustaba que su tacto le confundiera de nuevo y le alejara de Tetsuya.

Una mesa obstaculizó su avance. Sintió la cabeza del moreno caer con suavidad contra su pecho, y las lágrimas mojarlo al no ser cubierto por la chaqueta. Unos hombros que se convulsionaban ligeramente por el llanto silencioso que poco a poco se transformó en una sinfonía de sollozos dolidos, casi agonizantes. Quedó aturdido ante lo que estaba viviendo, jamás, jamás había escuchado a Haru llorar con tanto… sentir. Sus brazos le rodearon para protegerlo, por instinto. Todo su ser siempre se movía por sí mismo cuando del delfín se trataba. Y le atrajo todo lo que pudo.

— Pe-perdóname… perdóname… por favor. No puedo Makoto… sin ti estoy perdido, no tengo nada… perdóname, te lo suplico. Te amo…— levantó el rostro, mostrándole las lágrimas más amargas que había derramado hasta el momento— te amo, te amo, te amo. ¿No puedes creerme?

Palabras sinceras, lo sabía, podía sentirlo, desbordándose desde lo más profundo del alma, deslizándose por aquellas blancas mejillas que creía aún adoraba. Sollozos ahora vueltos lamentos. Haruka estaba allí, entre sus brazos, llorando como un niño que ha sido abandonado, como un niño al que le ha sido negado el cariño y él tampoco podía. No podía dejarle, maldita sea, no podía. Era tan débil.

_… __Perdóname Tetsu-chan…_

Un beso, para calmarle a él. Un beso para traicionarse a sí mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerró la puerta esperando no haberse tardado demasiado.

— Si no usas bufanda enfermarás— le dijeron colocando la prenda alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Kagami-kun? Creí que ya te habías marchado.

— Q-quería habar contigo.

— ¿Ahora mismo?— preguntó dudoso.

— Por favor.

El silencio se hizo presente, Taiga le miraba nervioso, rascándose la mejilla, indeciso. Y Kuroko no sabía qué hacer, algo en su raciocinio le decía que había peligro en esa atmósfera.

— ¿Amas a Tachibana?— prefirió ser directo.

— ¿P-perdón?

— ¿Lo amas o aún me amas a mí?— volvió a preguntar, ahora con seriedad.

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?— apeló con la molestia frunciendo su ceño.

— Porque por más que los veo algo no me cuadra en su relación. Perdóname Kuroko, pero ustedes no están enamorados. Sin embargo, ¿por qué?

— No es de tu incumbencia— aclaró dispuesto a irse.

— Lo es si eso quiere decir que puedo recuperar al amor de mi vida— argumentó, aferrando su muñeca con sutileza.

Se congeló allí mismo. No, no quería escucharlo, porque lloraría, justo como ya lo hacía.

— Si aún sientes lo mismo, vuelve conmigo. Si esto ya no te hace sentir nada, no te molestaré más— Tetsuya sintió aquella boca que le abandonara hace tres años devorarle, arrebatarle el aire, la cordura y el frío. Todo. Con uno ósculo, con sólo unos segundos— Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! Todo en ti aún me recuerda, ¿volverás?— preguntó satisfecho.

_Makoto-san… _

Aceptó el abrazo y un nuevo beso. El corazón galopaba en su interior, pero no con la misma fuerza, porque algo era distinto. Y aún así no podía rechazarlo del todo, maldición.

.

.

.

El hilo rojo que recién había unido dos almas era profanado con el filo de dos nombres que por poco habían sido enterrados en un paraje lejano, necios, persistentes en su retorno, tensando el antiguo lazo, para impedir un renacimiento internamente deseado. Orillando a una traición personal. Apartando una nueva llama de las cenizas antes esparcidas. Condenando a Makoto y a Tetsuya a un enamoramiento incompleto.

_¿Por qué vuelves recuerdo prohibido cuando de ti ya nada necesito?_

* * *

_Primero, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, más de 70, no puedo creerlo. *rueda feliz*_

_Segundo, para quienes no sepan, el cumple de Makoto es el 17 de Noviembre y el de Kazunari el 21, ¿no es hermoso? xDD_

_Tercero, ¡yo les había dicho que aparecerían Rin y Sousuke, ta-dá! Fue breve pero seguirán participando, más después de ver su hermosa escena antes del relevo *llora* _

_Cuarto, ¿alguien ve Haikyuu? ¿No? También es hermosa, jajajajaja. Digamos que su aparición fue más que nada un cameo. Se me ocurrió la idea y no pude dejarla pasar. Si no la han visto, la recomiendo, sus personajes son muy entrañables :3 _

_Quinto, ¡estoy enojadísima con Haru y me costó mucho trabajo escribir la escena de éste capítulo! ): Tanto que estuve a punto de mandarlo al demonio directo, pero no, esto estaba ya planeado. _

_Es gracioso, porque mientras iba escribiendo iba sintiendo una y mil emociones y al final terminé molesta. Jajajaja, caray. Qué rara soy, así que no me extrañaría si reaccionan de manera similar. _

_Y sexto... creo que no hay un sexto punto. Si me acuerdo, cosa que dudo, les digo. _

_¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Mil besos. _

_(Se reciben cartas explosivas)_

_(Se va enojada consigo misma por escribir lo que escribió)_


	14. Yo quiero estar contigo

_Muero de sueño, jaja. Ay. _

_Que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Capítulo ****catorce**

**_Yo quiero estar contigo~_**

La mañana del 18 de noviembre se desplegó gris y lluviosa, Tetsuya aún permanecía envuelto en las cobijas, disperso. Había intentado dormir, sin ningún éxito. Después de escuchar lo que Kagami quería decirle, después de dejarse besar, se alejó turbado; aún no estaba del todo seguro de que lo que sentía por Makoto era amor, pero sabía con certeza que a pesar de ello, ya no amaba al pelirrojo de la misma manera.

Se había disculpado, había tomado sus cosas y se había marchado. No sin pasar por alto el hecho de que unos metros más allá, el castaño con el que vivía, cobijaba a Nanase como si deseara protegerle de todo mal. Y el órgano que bombeaba se contrajo, hasta hacerse tan chiquito.

Aquello que había temido que pasara desde que se uniera a Tachibana, empezaba a tomar forma. ¿De qué sirve un amor que tira en una sola dirección?

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se encogió sobre sí mismo, deseando encarecidamente que su conviviente no fuera quien llegaba.

— Tetsu, voy a pasar.

Daiki se introdujo de lleno, encontrándolo hecho un ovillo, cubierto hasta la cabeza. Estuvo a su lado inmediatamente y se sentó en el espacio que quedaba, acariciando sobre la tela.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Kagami-kun quiere que vuelva con él…— explicó— pero…

— Pero… tú ya no quieres, ¿no?

— Si yo aún lo quisiera justo ahora no dolería— dijo con un tono muy bajo, como un susurro.

— ¿Tachibana?

— Él volvió con el imbécil de Nanase-san— el moreno vio las sábanas arrugarse— ¡Mejor que quedo soltero como Aomine-kun!

Le daba gracia lo berrinchudo que podía llegar a ser Tetsuya en realidad, a veces no parecía un joven de veinte años. Pero sabía que lo hacía con la intención de no ponerse a llorar y preocuparlo, detalle inútil.

— Te tardaste mucho en darte cuenta, Tetsu— suspiró, dejándose caer de espalda sobre el peli celeste.

— Tú lo sabías y nunca me lo dijiste, eso es una injusticia.

— No soy tu madre para decirte que calcetines usar, Kuroko.

— Ya, lo sé. No te enojes, Aomine-kun.

— ¿Qué harás ahora?— cuestionó, haciéndose un lugar para recostarse también. Se sumergió bajo las cobijas, hallando el rostro desfigurado por la tristeza de su mejor amigo.

— Sollozar como crío sobre el pecho de Aomine-kun. Después, hablar con él y por último irme de juerga con Kise-kun y Takao-kun, de todos modos querían irse sin mí a un antro. — dijo, casi con seriedad al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a la remera del moreno, enterrándose hasta donde pudo.

— Tetsu…

— Las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no?

— Puede que así sea, pero podrías cambiarlas si te esfuerzas. Es lo que me enseñaste, ¿recuerdas?

— No uses mi propia sabiduría para sermonearme, tonto.

— Pues entonces acuérdate de lo que aconsejas a otro, torpe.

Rieron bajito. Era por momentos como ese que esa amistad de años continuaba alargando su vigencia. Kuroko no dijo nada más y como había mencionado, sollozó, incluso hasta las lágrimas, siendo mimado por Daiki. Éste se sentía triste por tener que ver al peli celeste sufrir nuevamente, sin embargo, no estaba molesto con Makoto, pues éste en ningún momento había jugado con los sentimientos del menor.

¿Qué podía hacer? Nada más allá de ser soporte, pañuelo de lágrimas e incluso el costal que recibiera una frustración que quizá no llegaría. Pero sería cualquier cosa con tal de no verlo desmoronarse hasta lo irreconocible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Cómo era posible que le sorprendiera y al mismo tiempo no? No tenía idea. Y es que en realidad no había tenido oportunidad de nada. ¡De absolutamente nada! ¿O es que acaso había sido demasiado respetar esa supuesta relación? No, de haberse entrometido con desfachatez las cosas hubieran resultado por completo caóticas.

Pero dolía, mucho. Recordaba que poco antes de que él se marchara, Kuroko le había jurado un amor incluso más allá de la eternidad. ¿Dónde estaba eso ahora? Diluido en las lágrimas que le hizo derramar a lo largo de tres tormentosos años, y lo último que quedaba de eso se había desbordado a su regreso.

¿Es que acaso su papel terminaba allí? ¿Con la disculpa de Tetsuya por ya no poder corresponderle? No.

— ¿Volver a enamorarte?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se había despertado antes de que el alba llegara. Haruka aún dormía en su cama, ajeno a su ausencia. Observó el pequeño pero acogedor piso que el moreno se había conseguido desde el balcón. El frío característico de noviembre se enterraba sigilosamente en su piel y él sólo podía pensar en otra persona.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de que no llegó a casa? Por supuesto que se dio cuenta, si ni siquiera volvió por él. Se habían marchado del parque en cuanto Haru paró de llorar. Para él era evidente que no podía volver solo a casa en tal estado, había perdido de vista la realidad ante el shock de ver esos oceánicos ojos destrozados, tan anegados en lágrimas de desazón. Una naturaleza enclenque que quizá jamás podría cambiar.

Tomó el móvil en su mano y lo estrujó con fuerza. Ansiaba llamarle, disculparse y explicarse, pero no podía, no de esa manera que hacía parecer que era cosa de nada, cuando no era más que cosa de absolutamente todo. A simple vista ese pequeñito mundo que se había creado con Tetsuya lucía inexistente, no obstante, y contra cualquier pronóstico, se hizo tan tangible como el sentir que habían padecido antes de conocerse.

Por primera vez en su vida sentía el corazón dividido. Por otra parte, Tetsuya tenía de vuelta a Kagami, por lo que le dejaría atrás sin miramientos. ¿Y qué haría él? Volver con Haruka era lo más lógico, pero no se sentía cómodo ante tal opción. No se sentía feliz con Nanase en sus alrededores, no se sentía tranquilo sabiendo que Tetsu-chan se apartaría de él después de tanto tiempo juntos.

Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y le marcó, sintiéndose nervioso. ¿Qué decir? Por supuesto el peli celeste sólo merecía la verdad.

Al cuarto tono esa voz tranquila, que en ese momento sonaba adormilada, respondió, queda.

— _Buenos días, Makoto-san._

— Tetsu-chan, discúlpame por no haber llegado. ¿Llegaste bien anoche?— quiso saber, sabiéndose culpable de su abandono.

— _No pasa nada. Y sí. ¿Ya desayunaste?— _preguntó con una aparente naturalidad, que el castaño no le creía. Podía percibir cierto grado de decepción en la voz de su conviviente.

— _Aún _no. Puedo llegar a casa y prepararnos algo— propuso, interesado en cumplirle esa vez.

— _Aomine-kun ya preparó algo, no te preocupes. _

Una breve pausa se instaló en medio de esa insípida conversación.

— _Estás en su casa, ¿no es verdad? No te preocupes, no estoy molesto ni nada. Estaré aquí todo el día, puedes llegar en el momento que quieras, Makoto-san. Salúdale de mi parte, debo colgar. _

— Tetsu-cha-

— Makoto.

La línea había sido cortada de tajo y el moreno recién aparecía frente a él, tallándose los ojos aún adormilado. Makoto le dedicó una muy débil sonrisa.

_Qué cómico, ahora mismo no quiero estar aquí, donde deseaba estar hace tanto. _

— ¿Te sientes mejor?— preguntó viendo atentamente cómo Haru llegaba hasta él para abrazarle. El ojiazul aspiró el perfume del más alto, sintiéndose al fin en casa.

— Sí.

— Vamos, necesitas comer algo, Haru. — lo alejó despacio. Dentro de la cocina sacó lo poco que había y se las ingenió para preparar algo decente.

— ¿Quién te enseñó?— cuestionó, probando el primer bocado, admitiendo que ha quedado rico.

— Aprendí junto a Tetsuya. — respondió con simpleza, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de aquella travesía.

— ¿Era con él con quien hablabas?— el tono que ha usado a Makoto se le antojó ofuscado— Sonaba a que te urgía ir con él, no es así, ¿verdad?

— Estaba preocupado, eso es todo. Tus celos son innecesarios, Haruka.

Su expresión molesta no inmutó ni un poco al castaño, que comía en silencio frente a él. Le estaba prestando absoluta atención, y él estaba siendo casi ignorado. Había creído que lo sucedido la noche anterior podría por fin asentar todo ese huracán de infortunios, qué equivocado estaba. Y ahora que tenía tiempo suficiente para analizarle, se dio cuenta de que Makoto había cambiado muchos aspectos suyos. El de ojos verdes había madurado aún más mientras él había perdido casi todo su tiempo lamentándose por su pérdida sin hacer verdaderamente algo.

Ahora comprendía por qué Nagisa se había molestado tanto con él dos años atrás y por qué seguía enojado hasta la fecha.

Pero ahora estaba allí, ¿no? Con el chico que amaba sentado a la misma mesa, aunque ahora se sentía diferente, como si realmente ese no fuera Makoto, su Makoto. No, era él porque le había aceptado de nuevo.

Un momento… él le había dicho cuánto lo amaba, pero no había recibido respuesta a ello, sólo un beso y un abrazo, sí, pero ninguna verdadera respuesta. Entonces se preguntó si le había acompañado porque aún sentía algo fuerte por él o si había sido por lástima. Eso último le afligió.

— ¿Qué pasa Haru?— escuchó y vio la sonrisa apacible que el más alto le regalaba.

— Na-nada.

— Está bien.

Nanase se replanteó las cosas, ¿usarlo o no a su favor?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Pero eres un maldito necio, te dije que no te precipitaras!— el pelirrojo caminaba a su lado, preocupado.

— Estaba en el agua, es inevitable. Es algo que amo hacer a pesar de mi imposibilidad. Venga que no es tan grave, Rin— trató de razonar Sousuke, siendo casi arrastrado a la Clínica de Rehabilitación Física.

— ¡Y una mierda, Yamazaki!

— ¡Hey! No te pongas así, que si estuvieras en mi lugar serías aún más desobediente— refutó frunciendo finalmente el ceño.

— Aunque eso fuera verdad… ¡Estoy preocupado, es todo!

— Lo sé y lamento hacerte preocupar. Pero que no es nada.

— Eso decidámoslo una vez que hagamos la revisión, ¿le parece Yamazaki-san?— dijo una voz masculina con algo de cordialidad, frente a ellos.

Un pelinegro de gafas y en uniforme les recibía con calma.

— Buenos días, seré su terapeuta a cargo, Hyuga Junpei. Si son tan amables de seguirme.

Sousuke le siguió de inmediato, Rin a su lado, caminaba a la par mirando con algo de extrañeza y curiosidad al moreno especialista.

— ¿Está guapo o qué?— preguntó Sou con una picardía molesta.

— No exactamente… Más bien, su voz es tan varonil como la tuya. — concluyó regalándole una sonrisa ladina.

— Ah claro— soltó burlón.

— Lo digo en serio.

El pelinegro de ojos azules no respondió, puesto que llegaron al consultorio donde una cómoda cama le esperaba. Le explicó al especialista su malestar y Hyuga terminó llegando a la causa sin tener que escucharla. Reconocía la complexión de un nadador con sólo verlo. Revisó la movilidad de la articulación, se encargó de los músculos contracturados con masajes firmes, le afianzó con vendas elásticas y le encargó hiciera ciertos ejercicios para fortalecer un poco.

Todo bajo la atenta y un poquito recelosa mirada rojiza de Rin.

— Listo, vuelva dentro de dos días— pidió Junpei con una sonrisa.

— Gracias.

— Nos vemos, Doc— despidió el pelirrojo.

— Hyuga-kun, Kiyoshi-san está afuera esperando para su sesión de hidroterapia— informó una compañera.

Ellos dos salieron y en seguida un enorme castaño de sonrisa bonachona entró al consultorio, saludando al fisioterapeuta con demasiada confianza.

— Creo que me agrada— dijo Sousuke divertido.

— Sí, creo que a mí también.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tachibana había arribado a su departamento por la tarde-noche, alegando a Haru que al día siguiente debía volver al trabajo. Cuando llegó las luces estaban apagadas, a excepción por la delgada y tenue línea que salía por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de Kuroko.

Susurró un distraído _'Estoy en casa', _cuando el menor salió de su habitación volviendo a cerrar con mucho cuidado.

— Ah, bienvenido Makoto-san. ¿Podemos hablar? Pero en el comedor, Aomine-kun sigue durmiendo— pidió entre susurros.

— ¿Está en tu habitación?— preguntó repentinamente receloso.

— ¿Dónde más si no?

El castaño no renegó más. Ese comedor había sido testigo de una infinidad de charlas y peroratas. Kuroko se había sentado a su lado, como hacía a la hora de a cena.

— Quiero ser directo— comenzó—Los vi ayer, después de rechazar a Kagami-kun— informó provocando que Makoto le viera sorprendido, casi incrédulo— Tal vez tarde, pero me di cuenta de algunas cosas. Yo… quiero estar contigo, Makoto-san. De manera auténtica. Discúlpame si esto te causa inconvenientes.

Esperó unos segundos para ver la reacción por parte del más alto, que sólo lo veía como si estuviera metido en alguna especie de ensoñación. Supuso que tendría que digerirlo y él necesitaba botar su vergüenza en la seguridad de su alcoba. Se levantó sigiloso y volvió a la cama, junto a su amigo y se escondió bajo las mantas.

La sensación del corazón latiéndole en la garganta no se marchaba, Daiki le abrazó sintiendo entre sueños la inquietud del más bajo.

En cambio, un feliz Tachibana continuaba repitiendo las llanas palabras de Kuroko, una y otra vez, hasta convencerse de que de una mentira no se trataba. Estaba aliviado, porque tal parecía esos nacientes sentimientos eran correspondidos. Sin embargo había un único problema: un Haruka emocionalmente inestable.

_Debo arreglar esto inmediatamente._

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo hará Mako para controlar y hacer entender a Haru? D:_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, son lindísimos. Gracias por el apoyo. _

_Por otra parte... Se me ocurrió juntar a Sousuke y a Hyuga en una misma escena y luego caí en cuenta de que comparten la misma sensual voz, haha, (Hosoya Yoshimasa), aw, sólo faltó Asahi de Haikyuu, ¿verdad? Por cierto, que alegría que les gustara esa breve inclusión ;A;_

_¿Qué más? Oh sí, ¿quién extraña a Takao? Yo sí, debo traerlo de vuelta junto al Ki-chan y Nagisa, dedicar al trío dinamita un buen tramo del capítulo a ellos, jajaja. En fin. _

_Los leo pronto, mil besos. (Está que se muere del sueño, LOL)_


	15. Como si fuéramos niños

_¡Laliho~! Hey, hey, ¿cómo han estado? Yo espero que maravillosamente. _

_Éste capítulo, como creo mencioné en el anterior, está dedicado por **completo** a el Cuarteto Dinamita, o como una amiga me dijo, una fiesta de ukes, LOL. Espero lo disfruten. _

_Let's go!_

* * *

**Capítulo quince**

**_~Como si fuéramos niños~_**

La noche era fresca y el cielo estaba despejado. Era el día perfecto para salir con los amigos a beber algo después de un agotador día de escuela y trabajo. Kuroko terminaba de peinar su cabello, que siempre se volvía rebelde después de cortarlo.

A pesar de no haber visto a Makoto desde la noche anterior, se sentía tranquilo. Quizá porque había cumplido su objetivo: simplemente hacerle saber, le había escogido a él y no a su pasado.

Se había encontrado con Kagami a las afueras de la universidad, un encuentro completamente al azar y sorpresivo. El pelirrojo se había acercado a él al reconocerlo y le había saludado amable, ligeramente cauto. Le había pedido salir algún día de esos para terminar de aclarar las cosas. Como debía ser, él por supuesto, no se negó ni puso excusas.

Se lo debían por el amor que habían compartido por dos años, por todos los buenos momentos que vivieron juntos, en fin, por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Se puso los vaqueros ajustados que su rubio amigo le había regalado en su cumpleaños ese año, las botas de gamuza marrón y la camisa azul naval y la chamarra negra con gorro afelpado.

— Bien— dijo sonriente.

Siempre era el mismo ritual cuando salía con Kise. Salió del apartamento que estaba completamente desolado, pues a Tachibana le había tocado de nuevo hacer horas extras. Cuando estaba cerrando con llave, tuvo que contestar una insistente llamada.

— _No se les vaya a ocurrir hacer ninguna estupidez, Kuroko Tetsuya. No quiero tener que ir a recogerlos de nuevo para evitar que los arresten. — _siseó Daiki, amenazador.

— Pero si esa vez no empezamos nosotros, Aomine-kun.

— _Y una mierda. No habrán empezado, pero bien que siguieron el juego. ¡Inundaron el bar con la espuma de la cerveza, carajo! _

— Si sigues haciendo corajes así, te saldrán canas antes de tiempo. Y eso fue sólo un accidente, oficial. — dijo el peli celeste con una inocencia que no existía.

— _Sí, claro. Estás advertido. _

— Está bien, está bien.

— ¡Kurokocchi, vamos!— Ryouta agitaba la mano. Aguardando junto a la puerta del conductor de su deportivo rojo.

— _Kuroko, ¿puedes pasarle el móvil a Kise?— _solicitó una voz diferente.

— No te ha respondido en su propio teléfono, ¿cierto Kasamatsu-san?— preguntó divertido al oír el resoplido del moreno.

— ¡Kuro-chan, muévelas!— gritó Takao impaciente.

Se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y puso su móvil en alta voz para que Kise escuchara mientras manejaba.

— Listo, Kasamatsu-san.

— ¿Senpai?

— _Si haces algo estúpido y me entero, te prometo que no habrá nada de intimidad entre nosotros por un mes— _sentenció y colgó.

El rubio se quedó paralizado unos segundos, para después gimotear.

— Eso debió doler— susurró un Tetsuya burlón.

— Lo siento tanto, Ki-chan.

— ¡Pobre Ryo-chan! Pero no te preocupes, dijo que haría eso sólo si se enteraba, ¿cierto?— aclaró Nagisa, con aire malicioso.

— Cierto— coincidió el piloto con una gran sonrisa.

No se dijo más, arrancó el coche hacia la zona más movidita de la ciudad. Kazunari se había encargado de escoger el antro más _explosivo_, para una noche _inolvidable. _

— Por cierto, ¿dónde se quedó Rei-kun, Nagisa-kun?

— Con Midorima-san, fue Kazu-chan el de la idea— respondió feliz.

— Esos dos se llevan bobamente bien— dijo el ojo de halcón con una sonrisa ladina.

Tetsuya rió ante eso y todo lo que sus amigos (incluido Nagisa) decían. Al cabo de poco menos de una hora llegaron al dichoso lugar del que tan extasiado les hablaba el moreno.

— ¿Un antro… gay, Takaocchi?— preguntó escéptico después de dejar el auto en el estacionamiento.

— ¡Sí! ¡Nos faltaba uno de estos, Ki-chan! Además, como mañana se va Nagi-chan, tenía que ser uno especial— aseguró con seriedad el moreno.

— ¡Waaah, qué lindo de tu parte, Kazu-chan!

— Entremos— dijo el peli celeste, inesperadamente emocionado. Tomando la delantera.

Los otros tres se rezagaron, Ryouta y Kazunari intrigados por la repentina actitud atrevida de su amigo fantasma.

— Algo sucedió— dijo el moreno.

— ¿Con Kagami?— se preguntó el rubio más alto.

— ¿O con Mako-chan?— susurró algo asustado, Hazuki.

Se miraron entre ellos un poco preocupados, y se apuraron a seguirlo. Kuroko estaba frente al cadenero, hablando y sonriendo con bastante soltura. Uno de ellos se preguntó si no era mejor llamar antes a Aomine y preguntar, pero desechó la idea cuando volvió hacia ellos, tomándolos de la mano y arrastrándolos al interior, después de sonreír con coquetería al enorme sujeto que custodiaba la entrada.

— ¿Qué ha sido todo eso, Kuro-chan?

— Algo que aprendí de las películas que veo ocasionalmente con Aomine-kun— respondió, dirigiéndose a la barra, sin soltarlos, mirando impresionado los alrededores— Vamos a divertirnos.

— Acaba de sonar como Kiyoshi-san— susurró Kise.

— Dudo que Kiyo-san venga a lugares como estos— respondió el moreno, alegre.

Dejaron la intranquilidad para otra ocasión, después de todo ya estaban allí y parecía entusiasmado. Dejarlo hacer y deshacer al menos por esa ocasión, les parecía bien. Siempre y cuando no se les saliera la situación de las manos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Yahoo~, ¡mueve más esas caderas, Tetsu-chan!— gritaba Nagisa mientras veía al peli celeste bailar con Takao.

— ¡Nagicchi, ¿quieres otra piña colada?— preguntó Kise teniéndole una, con una sonrisa estúpida.

— Eres el mejor, Ryo-chan.

Continuaron viendo a sus amigos danzar. Un hombre alto y moreno se acercó a Kuroko, invitándolo a bailar, sin embargo, este le sonrió y denegó la oferta, alegando que venía acompañado y señaló a Ryouta. El sujeto miró al rubio, que había puesto una expresión dominante y dura, logrando que el otro ni insistiera.

— Eso fue increíble, Ryo-chan. ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

— Haber sido modelo tiene sus ventajas. Si te molestan o algo, Nagicchi, diles que vienes conmigo. — le ofreció con un guiño.

— Y pensar que te ves tan tierno y violable cuando estas junto al policía sensual de esa vez.

— ¡Nagicchi!— exclamó avergonzado.

— Podrá ser más bajo que tú, pero tiene un aire tan varonil. A veces desearía que Rei-chan tuviera un poquito de eso— susurró con una sonrisa.

— Rei-kun es bastante guapo.

— Lo sé, también muy inteligente, paciente, dedicado y amoroso. — aseveró con las mejillas rosas a causa del alcohol y el recuerdo de su novio— Lo amo por todo lo que es, aún si le falta un aura intimidante— agregó después echándose a reír— Vamos Ryo-chan, Tetsu-chan quiere bailar con nosotros.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise se la pasaba dejando en claro que esos tres chicos eran su harem personal. Siempre que salían a divertirse a lugares similares, hacían sus desmanes hasta hartarse, pero siempre declinando desde ofertas inocentes hasta las más indecorosas.

Él llegó a aceptar alguna que otra, cuando aún no salía con Yukio, y por muy ebrio que estuviera, jamás terminaba encamado con algún desconocido, ni siquiera aceptado besos sutiles.

Porque ellos no salían a beber para ahogar las penas, no bailaban para atraer a alguien, no cantaban expulsar las tristezas. Antes de salir, las dejaban en casa, en algún viejo baúl y se iban a pasar tiempo juntos, a disfrutar de su juventud, haciendo travesuras como niños pequeños. Pero fueran a donde fueran, terminaban siempre metidos en problemas.

Y esa noche no sería la excepción, menos con un nuevo paquetito de C4 entre ellos: Nagisa.

La ambientación había cambiado, eran alrededor de las 2:30 de la madrugada y ellos seguían despiertos, como todo el lugar. Las luces de neón, la música estridente, ideal para hacer sudar el cuerpo con movimientos candorosos, incitando ya a encuentros más carnales, que ellos simplemente ignoraban.

Nagisa había pedido permiso para subirse a la barra y bailar, mientras reía como idiota, llevándose consigo a Takao y a Kuroko que no rechistaron. Kise grababa cada detalle con su móvil último modelo. Porque Ryota siempre debía tener prueba del delito.

Moviéndose con cierta torpeza, mirándose y riendo, Kuroko se sentía más liviano. Porque comprobaba que aunque tuviera el corazón roto, aún podía divertirse, reír, bromear y disfrutar, sin caer en los actos de despecho.

— Vengan— dijo Nagisa.

Del techo comenzaba a caer espuma, en pequeñas cantidades. Los cuatro se escabulleron a donde estaban las llaves que controlaban el ritmo y cantidad de espuma que descendía. Cuatro llaves, cuatro mentes pícaras, una sola idea, un solo acuerdo. Abrieron las llaves hasta el tope, provocando una avalancha espumosa, jabonosa. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y algunos gritos se escucharon, haciéndoles reír más. Destornillarse.

Las parejas que estaban _en lo suyo _se detuvieron ante la sorpresa y a ellos no les pudo causar más gracia.

— Eso le va a doler— resopló Kise entre carcajadas.

— ¡Pero si con la espuma iba a entrar más fácil!— secundó Kazunari.

— Y más rápido— agregó Nagisa.

— ¡Y hasta el fondo!— concluyó Kuroko, tirándose al piso, casi ahogándose en carcajadas.

Tan concentrados en su hilarante hazaña estaban, que no se percataron del guardia que les había pillado. Los tomó por las ropas y se los llevó a su cabina, donde llamó a la policía.

Cuando Aomine y Kasamatsu llegaron, Kazunari repartía piquitos por toda la cara a Ryota, mientras este se dejaba hacer, con una sonrisa. Tetsuya picaba las mejillas de Nagisa y reía como crío, mientras el otro hacía pucheros.

— Allí los tienen oficiales. — dijo el guardia, ni enfadado, ni impaciente. En realidad disfrutaba del cómico comportamiento de sus detenidos.

— Gracias, Abe-san— dijo el de peli negro— Anda Ryouta, vámonos.

— Shukio-shan~— siseó levándose de inmediato, colgándose a su cuello— Da-me beshu~

— Oh no señor, apestas a alcohol— apartó su cara y tomó a Takao del brazo, que aún estaba desorientado por la caída que sufrió a causa del rubio.

— No quie-ro, Shuki-shan.

— No repliques, Kazunari. Le dejaré tu castigo a Midorima— sentenció el moreno, y salió de allí arrastrando a los dos, casi en calidad de bulto.

Daiki se paró frente a Kuroko y Hazuki con los brazos cruzados y una mirada reprobatoria. El de ojos celestes, apenas y pudo enfocarle, pero sonrió ampliamente al reconocerlo.

— Dai-kun~, ¿qué hacesh aquí?— se puso de pie, logrando llegar a él.

— Venir a recogerte, ¿qué más?— dijo con tono de reprimenda.

— Shey, ¿a dón-she vamosh?

— A casa. Andando.

Cargó a Kuroko con un brazo y a Nagisa con el hombro contrario. Se despidió del guardia y llegó hasta la patrulla, donde ya lo esperaba su compañero, que custodiaba a los otros dos.

— Ryugazaki, está con Midorima— anunció.

— Llévate sólo a Kise, entonces. Las llaves de su coche están en el bolsillo izquierdo. Es el deportivo rojo, con el adorno de balones de básquet en el espejo retrovisor. — dijo con naturalidad.

Kasamatsu enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué? No pienses cosas que no son. Sólo no es la primera vez que esto pasa— aclaró viendo la mirada recelosa del pelinegro.

— Como sea. Nos vemos mañana. Suerte.

— Sí.

Sentó a Takao y a Nagisa en la parte trasera del auto y a Kuroko en la del copiloto, los tres dormidos, prácticamente inconscientes.

Cuando llegó al apartamento de Midorima, este ya le esperaba en la entrada del edificio, con los brazos cruzados, a su lado, Rei con mirada enfurruñada e impaciente.

Abrió una de las puertas, el peli verde sacó a su pareja con cuidado, agradeció al oficial y se despidió de ambos, llevándose a Kazunari en brazos. Dentro, le quitó las ropas, con cuidado, revisando cada centímetro de piel, comprobando que nadie se había atrevido a tocarle. Confiaba en el revoltoso, pero no en el resto del mundo. Sabía que jamás le engañaba, Takao no era de esos y encima era pésimo mintiéndole.

Le puso su pijama, lo despertó para que se lavase los dientes, cosa que el menor hacía por inercia, lo encaminó a la cama y lo arropó, besando su frente. Él aún tenía que levantar la mesa.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine se ofreció a llevarle hasta el hotel donde se estaban quedando. Cuando llegaron, Rei dio las gracias y se disculpó por las molestias. Igual que hiciera Shintarou, tomó a Nagisa en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la habitación que compartían. Le despertó con delicadeza.

— Nagisa-kun, a bañarte— susurró.

— ¿Rei-chan?— musitó, abriendo los ojos con dificultad— ¿Me ayudas?

— Por supuesto.

En el cuarto de baño, preparó la bañara mientras le ayudaba a desvestirse, el rubio soltó suspiros y risillas por el roce, se metió con cuidado en la bañara y miró a Ryugazaki con ojos suplicantes, el mayor no tuvo más elección y entró con él. Le bañó con calma y miraba divertido cómo el pequeño empezaba a adormilarse de nuevo.

Les vistió a ambos y ya dentro de la cama, le abrazó.

— Te divertiste, ¿no es así?— dijo con una sonrisa, que Nagisa respondió entre sueños.

A los pocos minutos, también cayó rendido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A lo largo del trayecto dedicaba miradas de soslayo a su amigo, que estaba más que perdido. Se estacionó frente a la estación de bomberos que aún estaba muy activa. Descendió, siendo visto por Taisuke, que dio aviso inmediato a Tachibana.

Rodeó el coche y se echó a Kuroko a la espalda. Mientras entraba, el mayor iba abriendo poco a poco los ojos, tratando de ubicarse. El castaño se acercó, siendo acompañado de cerca por Kagami.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— preguntó Makoto.

El peli celeste miró al hombre que acababa de hablar y después posó su mirada en el pelirrojo.

— ¡Taigaaa~!— exclamó alegre.

Todos los presentes, absolutamente todos quedaron impactados. Sólo había dos personas que sabían cómo era Tetsuya cuando estaba verdaderamente ebrio, una de ellas, quien lo cargaba, la otra, el que había sido nombrado.

— ¡Estás borracho!— reprendió el bombero más joven.

— Creo que eso es evidente, Bakagami.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Por qué demonios pasó?— preguntó irritado.

— Pregúntale a él— resopló el policía.

Makoto observaba la escena, estando allí mismo. Pero de alguna manera se sintió excluido y eso no le gustó.

— ¡Tai, Tai, Taiga~!— dijo con un timbre cantarín— ¿Dai-kun, puedo shubirme a la eshpalda de Taiga?— preguntó inocente.

— ¿Y para qué carajos quieres eso?

— Porque Dai-kun eshtá enoja-do conmigo, me da miedo.

— Me niego.

Sentenció rotundamente. Los ojos de Kuroko se volvieron acuosos. Cuando el joven profesor se embriaga lo que se dice embriagarse, sufría una extraña regresión, terminando por comportarse como un niño malcriado.

— Ya, Tetsu, ya. Ven aquí— dijo Kagami, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él, los cuales fueron muy bien recibidos. Aomine le dejó ir a regañadientes— Déjanoslo a nosotros, acompañaré a Tachibana-senpai y lo dejaré a su cuidado.

— Bien. Pongan a cargar su celular, mañana le llamo— dijo a punto de retirarse— Ah, antes de que coma nada que beba el té de manzanilla con-

— Con dos cucharadas de azúcar para que asiente el estómago antes de desayunar, ya sé. Largo— dijo, evidenciando que sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

— Adiós. Y mañana no te escapas, Tetsuya— le advirtió al peli celeste que le despidió alegremente agitando la mano.

El castaño se había quedado en blanco y no había podido decir nada. Observaba cómo su aún supuesto novio tonteaba con el cabello del otro bombero. Sí, definitivamente no le gustaba.

— Iré por mis cosas, no tardo senpai— le dijo Kagami— ¿Me acompañas, Tetsu?

— ¡Shí~!

Desaparecieron. Makoto arrugó la nariz y sus compañeros pudieron ver en él, por primera vez, celos y enfado, de los auténticos, de los intensos.

Ootsubo-san los despidió y les encargó se fueran con cuidado. Kuroko se había vuelto a quedar dormido y entre ellos estaba ese silencio denso que nunca evitaba formarse.

— No tenías que molestarte, Kagami-kun— dijo, insípido.

— No es molestia. Además, debo decirte lo que hay que hacer para aliviarlo cuando se pone así— aseguró indiferente.

Otro silencio. Y así hasta el apartamento. Taiga pasó cortésmente y dejó a Kuroko sobre la cama. Despejó al frente de éste y finalmente se dirigió hacia el mayor.

— De preferencia, ponle su pijama. Tiene que dormir de lado, hacia la orilla de la cama. Pon una cubeta si no quieres que manche la alfombra. No es algo bonito presenciar, pero siempre termina por devolver el exceso de alcohol, pañuelos y enjuague. Detesta quedarse con el sabor en la boca. Volverá a dormir y cuando despierte, será con un terrible dolor de cabeza, por lo que es bueno tener los analgésicos a la mano, acompañados del té de manzanilla que ya mencionó Aomine, con dos cucharadas de azúcar y tibio. Eso le servirá hasta que le de hambre. Después puede comer algo ligero. Que duerma, al menos hasta medio día. Así no sentirá la pesadez en el cuerpo. Y… creo que es todo. Me retiro, Tachibana-san.

Pasó por su lado, satisfecho por la cara molesta que el castaño le mostraba. Salió sin mirar atrás y sintiéndose tranquilo, incluso ventajoso.

En cambio, Makoto, a regañadientes, hizo la primera parte de lo que le indicara el menor. Ahora se sentía aún más excluido, celoso. Celoso de verdad. Dejó a Tetsuya en la posición adecuada, besó su mejilla y se retiró a su alcoba.

Ahora más que nunca, estaba seguro de lo que sentía y de a quién debía decir adiós.

* * *

_¡Chán!~ ¡Makoto también ya ha tomado su decisión! No obstante, quizá la solución no sea tan sencilla, ¿qué pasará?_

_Mis queridisimas personitas, nos estamos acercando al final de esto. Entr capítulos, aunque puede que sean otros pocos, jaja. No se sabe. Llegados a este punto, en verdad me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Por otra parte... espero que este capítulo al menos les haya dibujado una sonrisa, no me siento muy hábil en la materia de comedia, jaja._

_Y como cada semana, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, significan demasiado. _

_Mil besos, y nos leemos pronto. _


	16. Resaca polimórfica

**Capítulo dieciséis**

**_Resaca polimórfica~_**

Jamás, despertar había sido una tarea tan atroz. El cuerpo pesaba como la carga de un tren, la garganta seca como las desoladas y arenosas tierras de Arabia, dolía; aunado a ello, el incesante dolor de cabeza con la intensidad del martilleo de Thor. Arcadas, tercas. Disparando la urgencia de la huida al baño.

Todo inevitable. Todo consecuencia de una noche activa. _Demasiado _activa.

— ¿Qué tanto más vas a devolver, Takao?— preguntó, recargado en la puerta, escuchando la _adorable_ sonata que el pelinegro le entonaba.

— Es todo. Y aunque quisiera más, no me queda nada en el estómago, Midorima— respondió. Su expresión al salir evidenciaba su malestar, así como lo hacía su tono áspero.

El peli verde le miró sin inmutarse, se limitó a sólo arquear una ceja, como quien no quiere la cosa. Takao suspiró al percatarse de su actitud.

— Lo siento, Shin-chan. Sé que tú no tienes culpa de nada, pero realmente me siento mal. — explicó para después arrojarse nuevamente sobre el colchón.

— Necesitas dormir más— se acercó para acariciarle las mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo puesto al devolver el estómago.

— Tengo que ir a ver a mis niños, hoy les prometí que haríamos manualidades con las hojas de otoño— susurró con una débil sonrisa— No puedo incumplirles. Ellos no mandaron a su desastroso profe a embriagarse con Ryo-nii y Tetsu-nii-sensei— agregó con mofa.

— Podrás ser un irresponsable para muchas cosas pero no para tu trabajo. Me gusta mucho eso de ti— soltó Midorima con sinceridad y sin tapujos.

— ¿Estás seguro que no te abdujeron los extraterrestres?— quiso saber. Aunque se sentía feliz, no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido cada que lo escuchaba hablar así.

— Completamente seguro— reafirmó con una discreta sonrisa.

El pelinegro enrojeció más, ahora debido al cosquilleo que los detalles de Shintarou le provocaban. Como era algo que sólo se suscitaba ocasionalmente, que se volviera algo frecuente era demasiado para su pobre y enamorado corazón. Enterró el rostro en la almohada y resopló.

_Shin-chan date cuenta, si sigues así me matarás pronto. _

— Entras a las nueve, ¿dormimos media hora más?— preguntó. Y le vio sólo mover la cabeza despacito, aceptando. Se acomodó nuevamente a su lado y le acogió contra su pecho.

_De cualquier forma, esta noche no te escapas, Kazunari. _Se dijo internamente, con autosuficiencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryouta gimoteó bajo las sábanas, buscó a tientas el bendito móvil. Estaba de vacaciones, por lo que no debía preocuparse demasiado por la hora, sin embargo, debía dar y recibir reporte del resto de la flota. Apostaba que Takaocchi maldecía a la humanidad y a Midorima incluido mientras se abrazaba al retrete. De Nagicchi no tenía ni idea y por Kurokocchi estaba preocupado. No lo había visto ponerse tan mal en ninguna de sus anteriores expediciones, y vaya que no eran pocas.

Se acomodó sobre su espalda y sin abrir los ojos respiró profundo, buscando con ello aliviar la jaqueca. Su memoria rebobinó la noche anterior y se rió al recordar sus tonterías. Pero luego se preguntó cómo es que había llegado a su apartamento. Recordó a Daiki y a alguien más… alguien que no debía enterarse de nada.

— ¡OH JODER!— farfulló nervioso sentándose de un solo empujón— ¡Que no haya sido senpai, que no haya sido senpai!— se sujetó el cabello desaliñado, deseando que su suerte no fuera tan mala.

— Pues lamento aguarte la fiesta pero sí fui yo. — Yukio le había estado observando todo el rato, en completo silencio, desde el umbral.

— ¡Senpai! Pero cómo…

— Tienes a Aomine demasiado bien acostumbrado— dijo— Me resolvió todas las dudas que pude haber tenido.

— ¡No es por lo que piensas!— chilló— Él es un buen amigo, y siempre va por nosotros… ¡Más por Kurokocchi que por nadie!

Balbuceó unos segundos más intentado explicarse. La seria y molesta mirada que el moreno siempre le dirigía le hacía vomitar explicaciones de inmediato, reflejo que desarrolló nada más entrar al club de básquet en Kaijou. En algún punto de su letanía se había remontado a explicar detalles que ya nada tenían que ver.

Kasamatsu no aguantó más su diversión y se rió, así sin más. Kise, quien no había tenido la oportunidad de escucharle se quedó sin habla, maravillado. Y es que escuchar por primera vez las carcajadas de su senpai le había revuelto las entrañas, en el buen sentido.

Yukio se fue tranquilizando poco a poco y ahora tenía a su rubia tormenta justo enfrente, con los ojos brillosos y una mueca extraña en los labios.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Hazlo de nuevo, Yukio— suplicó.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Ríete.

— Ni de joda. Vuelve a la cama, aún te tambaleas—sujetó las caderas del más alto y le empujó despacito de vuelta a la misma. Su intensa mirada azul atrapó a Ryouta.

Lo derribó con cuidado y se acomodó encima de ese cuerpo de modelo que era la última cosa que le gustaba del chico. Primero estaba su cabello siempre sedoso, después esos labios delgados que constantemente dejaban escapar berrinches pero que cuando se trataba de trabajo permitía el paso de palabras complejas e interesantes, en seguida, el pequeño lunar que se escondía tras la oreja izquierda que sólo él había notado, una vez en las duchas. Pero por sobre todo, le gustaba esa molesta personalidad suya que no podía aborrecer aunque fuera esa su voluntad. Porque en el fondo se le hacía adorable y le alegraba hasta los días más lúgubres y porque sabía que podía ser maduro cuando la situación más lo ameritara.

— ¿Yukio?

— Shh…

Se apresuró a callarle con un nuevo beso. Era relativamente poco lo que llevaban de relación, pero para ambos estaba claro que ese encuentro era algo que ansiaban consumar desde el primer día.

— Aún huelo a… antro, Yukio— suspiró al sentir una húmeda lengua tras la oreja.

— Qué importa, pronto mi aroma será el tuyo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rei despertó al escuchar los leves quejidos a su lado, pero lo ignoró. Después de sentir una patada en la entrepierna fue cuando realmente le tomó importancia. Alcanzó sus lentes y descubrió a Nagisa removiéndose bajo las cobijas con incomodidad. Y allí estaba de nuevo el enano, sufriendo de pesadillas por culpa del alcohol.

Honestamente no entendía por qué lo había dejado ir si bien sabía que el rubio era débil ante ese tipo de bebidas. Con una sola vez le había bastado para darse cuenta. Y es que en realidad esa había sido la segunda borrachera de Hazuki, pero no negaba que se le antojaba gracioso verlo sufrir un poquito.

Y le hubiera gustado dejarlo así al menos una hora más, pero no, era fácilmente conmovido por esos pucheros inconscientes. Así empezó a despertarlo con calma, con pellizcos delicados que al poco tiempo fueron reemplazados por besos inocentes.

— ¡B-basta Rei-chan, me haces cosquillas!

— ¿Buenos días?— susurró entre su cabello y el arco del oído.

— Buenos días~— respondió contento, aunque algo mareado, enrollándose en el cuello del peliazul con el objetivo de regresarle los mimos.

— ¿Estás listo? Hoy partimos— cuestionó con sutileza.

— Sí, es hora de que volvamos a nuestra casa.

Ryugazaki se sintió satisfecho con sus palabras y aprovechándose de los minutos que aún tenían libres prosiguió con ese jugueteo mañanero, ritual que no podía permitirse no realizar, pues con él agradecía que Nagisa estuviera a su lado cada nuevo día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Milagrosamente había logrado llegar al jardín de niños con la conciencia lucida. A eso del mediodía Aomine-kun le había llamado, primero para darle una nueva reprimenda y después para preguntar por cómo se sentía. A veces desconocía mínimamente a su mejor amigo, todo eso de volverse una figura de autoridad lo había hecho madurar todo lo que durante la preparatoria no había podido. Por supuesto, estaba orgulloso del hombre en el que Aomine Daiki se había convertido, pero a veces lo hacía sentir como un crío adolescente a pesar de ser mayor que el moreno.

Le había preguntado sobre sus memorias de la noche anterior. ¡Claro que lo recordaba! Habían sido pocas las veces que se había puesto hasta el flequillo de alcohol, pero curiosamente a pesar de perder el juicio las lagunas mentales no eran secuelas que a él le atacaran. Y estaba avergonzado y doblemente avergonzado.

Había hecho el ridículo frente a toda la estación de bomberos y en lugar de abalanzarse contra Makoto había terminado en la espalda de Kagami. Pero era comprensible, ¿no? Después de Aomine, era Taiga la única persona que conocía esa faceta de él.

— Oh joder…— suspiró.

— ¿Se siente malito, sensei?— preguntó una vocecita a su izquierda y de pronto todos esos brillantes y redondos ojos se posaron en él.

Kuroko negó de inmediato con una sonrisa y explicó que sólo se había acordado de una anécdota de su infancia, los niños insistieron en escucharla y él tuvo que inventarse algo gracioso para compartirles. Justo a la hora de la siesta, Takao fue a visitarlo con una radiante sonrisa pero con unos ojos terriblemente cansados.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Ki-chan?— preguntó, dejándose caer en la sillita a su lado.

— Hace como media hora me contestó con un mensaje torpe y casi inentendible.

— ¡Entonces ese pequeño bastardo se salió con la suya! Creí que Yukio-san en verdad lo castigaría— refunfuñó el moreno.

— Ambos sabemos que Kasamatsu-san ya estaba en su límite— espetó. Se miraron y rieron con complicidad, ya molestarían al rubio en otra ocasión, mientras tanto lo dejarían disfrutar.

— ¿Está todo bien con Tachi-chan?— preguntó de pronto, ahora con seriedad y evidente preocupación.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que puede ser lo contrario, Takao-kun?

— A mí no me haces idiota, Kuro-chan. Ayer tú estabas deseando despejarte, ¿no es así? Además, Ao-chan jamás había permitido que Tachi-chan te viera así y no lo hizo por Kagami sino por él.

— Creo que hay mucho que debo contarte.

Platicarle incluso con detalles no le había tomado más que la mitad de la hora de la siesta. Kazunari había hecho una gama completa de gestos, unos de sorpresa, otros de molestia y algunos más de tristeza y decepción.

— ¿Así que fue por eso que Kagami jamás dio señales?— preguntó sintiéndose culpable por todo lo malo que había pensado de él.

— Sí. Sé que está diciendo la verdad y aunque ahora lo comprendo hay algo en mí que se niega a dejarme volver con él.

— Makoto…

— Así es. Pero Makoto-san siempre ha estado esperando a alguien más y esa persona vino aquí por su perdón— explicó Tetsu, entristeciéndose de inmediato.

— Pero Kuro-chan, yo no creo que él siga queriendo a Nanase.

— Los vi, Takao-kun. Yo ya le dije que es con él con quien quiero estar, pero no lo dejé responderme.

— Tenías miedo, es normal. Pero tú no eres un cobarde, tienen que aclarar las cosas ahora más que nunca. Me siento mal por Kagami porque sé que él te ama sinceramente, sin embargo, diferente a lo que muchos creen, el corazón es susceptible a los cambios. Desafortunadamente algo se encargó de separarlos y fue por ello que conociste a Tachi-chan, ¿no crees que eso significa algo?

— ¿Pero siguiendo esa lógica, el regreso de Kagami-kun también significaría algo, no es así?

— Sí, que tienes que tomar una decisión y cerrar uno de los dos ciclos. Pero ten en cuenta que no te puedes engañar a ti ni a ninguno de los dos. Y no tienes sólo dos opciones. Sabrás cómo afrontarlo y de cualquier forma, Ki-chan, Ao-chan y yo siempre estaremos para apoyarte o patearte si es necesario— aseguró con esa sonrisa cálida y socarrona que tanto lo distinguía.

— ¿Si hubieras estado en mi lugar, crees que habrías dejado de amar a Midorima-kun?

— De sopetón, no. Pero creo que si hubiera conocido a Tachi-chan me habría enamorado de él poco a poco. Que Shin-chan no me escuche. — dijo con una sonrisa— No hay amores eternos. La eternidad es perpetua e inmutable, mientras nosotros somos efímeros en realidad. El amor prometido se acaba con nuestras vidas. Pero creo que es eso lo que lo hace más valioso— agregó— ¡Ya me hiciste decir cursilerías, Kuro-chan!

El peli celeste se sintió más reconfortado con las palabras del moreno. A decir verdad no había visto al castaño desde la noche anterior, en la estación. Sabía que había estado cuidando de él, pero no había podido despegar ojo durante toda la mañana, hasta que su amigo policía le había llamado.

Dentro de sí deseaba fervientemente que estuviera pensando en él, en su declaración y que se mantuviera lejos de Nanase. Esa ansiedad por monopolizarlo era una clara señal de algo que él ya conocía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quería comprender por qué el trabajo que tanto amaba se estaba empeñando en mantenerlo lejos de Tetsu-chan. ¡Necesitaba hablar con él! O al menos verlo despertar y desearle los buenos días con un beso en la coronilla.

De pronto se encontraba así mismo pataleando internamente porque las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Quería su vida antes de que aquellos dos aparecieran, de vuelta. Pero, oh no, esas rabietas no eran dignas de un hombre ya hecho y derecho. Suspiró por milésima vez, suplicando al tiempo se diera prisa y al reloj que marcara la hora.

Se moría por verlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— No tenían que venir a despedirme— aclaró Rin con una sonrisa ladina.

— Quería hacerlo. No te veré en un largo tiempo— contestó Haruka, con un semblante sereno y decaído.

— Yo ni siquiera tengo que explicarte— acotó Sousuke, manteniendo su distancia del otro pelinegro.

— Como sea, no vayan a matarse mientras no estoy.

— No te prometemos nada.

— ¡Hasta que se ponen de acuerdo en algo!— exclamó y dejó escapar sus burlas.

— ¡Mako-chan, llegaste!— escucharon en las cercanías.

Haru reconoció la voz de inmediato y le ubicó al instante. Nagisa y Rei esperaban junto a sus maletas a que el castaño llegara hasta ellos. Un rubio más alto y bastante bien parecido estaba con ellos y poco después llegaron al muchachito de cabello azabache que había conocido y el inolvidable peli celeste.

Arrugó la nariz al ver a Makoto sonriendo al susodicho con añoranza. Éste le sonrió ampliamente y aceptó un beso en la mejilla mientras Hazuki y los otros dos desconocidos daban saltitos de alegría y el de lentes suspiraba amable. Rin se dio cuenta de su molestia, al igual que Sousuke, y ambos miraron en la misma dirección. Matsuoka se sintió mal por su amigo.

— Tachibana ahora tiene muy buen gusto— dijo el moreno con simpleza.

— ¡Sousuke!— reprendió Rin, dándole un codazo.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa miraba encantado la interacción entre Makoto y Tetsuya, pero sus alarmas se encendieron de pronto y una fuerza extraordinaria le obligó a voltear el rostro. Cuando lo hizo, Haruka caminaba hacia ellos como en una especie de trance y entonces no pudo evitarlo. La furia le invadió de pronto.

_¡¿Quién se cree que es?! _

Movido por su impulsividad se interpuso en su camino y le miró fríamente.

— No te atrevas— siseó.

Pero Nanase osó ignorarle.

* * *

_¡Mil disculpas por la enorme tardanza! Hubo ciertas circunstancias y bueno, pero aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste. Si hay faltas de ortografía, por favor, me dicen xD _

_Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Y por supuesto que los contestaré, pero no justo en este momento, no me ando sintiendo del todo bien D;_

_Nos leemos pronto. BESOS. _


End file.
